All But His Captive
by TrueHeartsGlow
Summary: Sasuke returns back to Kohona, after he killed Itachi, and together with Orochimaru complete the village massacre with Naruto getting away and Sakura taken as a prisoner. She is left under his control. But what are his motives behind his actions?
1. Kohona, After The Massacre

**His Captive**

Sakura breathed heavily, on the pavement, spitting out blood. All her body hurt, but more hurt her mind. She was in a cage now. A cold wet dark cage or cellar. She couldn't make out.

Total deadly silence. A chain was tied around her ankle, so tight that left bloody marks on her skin.

She rubbed the pavement under her, the stone cold surface with her hand, trying to hold back her tears. But then she broke, when violent thoughts of the massacre popped back in her head. She had passed out for three days, she could tell by the starving feeling in her stomach that couldn't go away. So persistent, almost as much as her sad thoughts and nightmares on the massacre. She had been having nightmares all the days she slept, not even a second of serenity in the cruel reality that she couldn't avoid. All was finished, devastated.

Sasuke had come back from the sound village, having killed his brother Itachi, successfully. But it seemed as it wasn't enough for him, so he accepted Orochimaru's deal to ravage Konoha.

And so they did, unexpectedly, after years of not seeing him, he came back with an army of assassin ninjas, twisted mentally each one of them, that killed for the joy of it and the control it gave upon them. And every single one dead, Kakashi, died, Ten Ten died, they cut her head off.

Some few escaped, among them Naruto. Would he come back to save her? Only a crazy man would come back to that darkness. No she didn't want him to come back. She was finished. He had another chance to live and he needed to grab it this time.

She would rather kill herself now, rather than keep on living in this nightmare. Who could imagine what those crazy ass psycho monsters would do to her. And Sasuke! That traitor! She hated him now with all her heart. How could he have done this to them? Had he changed so much? If there is hell, then he belonged in it, and not just belongs but he was the demon himself! She started hitting her fists on the ground, pathetically angry as she had no strength to pull herself up, she stayed there, crying and sobbing so hard she felt her heart was going to break, that she couldn't handle her violent reaction on her own body.

She lied on the ground again, her blood brushing over the cold flat stones, the cold made her shiver but she wasn't shocked by its touch, her body had been used to it all these days now, when she was sleeping on it, while her body was deciding if it would either give in on her wounds and gift her death or punish her with life and bring her back to the cold painful reality.

She was crying, screaming in emotional pain, muttering words she had no idea she knew, cursing and crying crying…mostly crying desperately, wishing this was all a bad lie, a stupid bad joke, a nightmare she was going to soon wake up from. But no, her body passed out again on her, and she laid completely weak on the ground, tears still rolling down from her closed eyes, mixing with her blood on the floor, forming little watery blood lakes. You couldn't tell the color of her clothes anymore, all you saw was red... Only the area under her eyes was clean of blood, due to the non ceasing flow of hot tears on her facial skin.

Orochimaru gave a cold glare at Sasuke.

''What are we going to do with the pink haired girl? Killing her would relieve us from her burden. She is so unimportant the the word burden even compliments her.' he said in a bored tone contradicting himself.' I still can't think of the reason behind your insisting into keeping her as a prisoner, Sasuke-kun.''He said ironically, but really wondering why he would ever ask such a thing. He never seemed to care for his ex teammates why would he now?

Sasuke turned and looked at him, smirking.

''Did you forget Naruto and some others escaped? Naruto mainly. He is strong. And he will try to come back. I know he never gives up. He will come back to take her. And so, we will be able to trap him and kill him. It will be my ideal chance to get rid of all of them once and for good.''Sasuke smirked and Orochimaru grinned as he expected such an answer.

Sasuke didn't really had only such intentions, the reasons he kept Sakura, along with that was that he was trying to feel ok with whatever he had done. And Sakura maybe would help him get rid of his regrets, it would take time, but she had told him many years ago when he left that she loved him. And she still did. He could tell just by the look she had given him when they met at the massacre, fighting against each other, but then he chose to let her and ran away to fight others, not wanting to be the one to inflict serious damage on her.

He knew she would probably hate him for some time after everything he had done. But he always thought she was too weak, too emotional, and too nice to keep hating someone for too long. And when that moment came, he could turn to her. They were so different, and he secretly wanted so bad a piece of her inner serenity, her power to forgive, he needed it because he felt like this would be the only way to become stronger. And he had realized all that the moment after he had killed Itachi, with his blood running on his hands, as he laid on the ground lifeless, dead. But he would never allow anyone to think that he felt even a tiny little bit of concern for her. That would be like convicting both of them. Orochimaru would use her to threaten Sasuke, and moreover, his pride couldn't take such a hit: he, a dark great ninja, so powerful and so ruthless, to care about a stupid little innocent ninja like her. No, he wouldn't accept it. So the motives he had into capturing Naruto also helped him in keeping secretive his other ones. He didn't want to kill Naruto, even he wasn't so mean. He would try though to find away to keep him away from him forever. And he still had some time to think, seeing as Naruto being severely hurt from the battle and the shock wouldn't turn back anytime soon.

Orochimaru noticed Sasuke's weird silence and smirked teasingly.

''What could this ingenious dark mind be thinking at this moment?' he said ironically which made Sasuke snap out and calmly turn to him, giving him a hostile look.

''Nothing of your business, Orochimaru.''He said.

The man ignored his rude reply; he was used to his rebellious attitude by time and had learnt to not let him get to his arrogant self deceives.

''Is the girl still alive? Maybe she would be useful in the harem, in the meantime we are waiting for the orange foxy to come back and save her pretty but weakling skin.' he said with greediness in his eyes. In the reality, he was testing Sasuke for some reaction.

A wrinkle of wrath winked in Sasuke's eyes as he fast regained his cold and calm stoicness and gave the man an insulting look.

''Don't you dare touch a hair out of her head. None will, at least not before we have Naruto in our hands. Bringing her in social contact with others, would only create problems in our plans. Women are very sneaky.' he said knowing his excuse sounded realistic enough to keep Orochimaru out of his plans for the time being.

Orochimaru smirked, trying to hide his defeated frown, and he succeeded very well regaining his arrogant attitude.

''Fine, I suppose you know something more than me about her….''he pronounced the last word in a small teasing hint that made Sasuke give him a double cold stare.

He sighed and walked away. No matter how hard Orochimaru tried, he wouldn't succeed into breaking inside his psychological walls.

One of the ninja teammates of the sound village looked at Sasuke and gave him an arrogant glare.

'''The pink haired wench has been starved for three days. If you still insist on keeping her dead ass on our expense, you'd better make sure she lives cause I am not going to do it.' he said as he slowed his steps for Sasuke's answer.

''Let it on me. I will be the only one she will have to base on.' he said not in the mood to fight with that moron for something so clear to him.

The other dark ninja smirked and walked away grunting, he hated Sasuke, as almost everyone in their team cause he was much stronger than everyone. They feared and hated him in the same time. But they didn't mind provoking him, since they knew his self control was too high to let him get in trouble with Orochimaru for stupid fights.

Sasuke gave a hating look at the ninja who moved away with his back turned on him and stood outside Sakura''s cell, not sure if he wanted to look at what had remained of her right now. Or her reaction if she was still alive. He took a deep breath. A little emotional girl couldn't bring him down. She was the vulnerable one here, he kept reminding to himself.

A servant passed by, handing soup to the prisoners. Sasuke looked at him and dragged a plate violently out of his hands.

''I will take care of this one.' he said and nodded him agressively to keep on in to the other cellars. The man quickly vanished behind the corridor, carrying the food to the other section of the dungeons, where the rest of the cellars were.

Sasuke slowly put out the key to her cellar, that he had managed to grab earlier on his way to the dungeons.

He opened the door slowly, peeking in carefully, but there was no light, the little window was too small to let enough light come in, he opened the door wider, Sakura was chained and too weak to move, he thought, so he didn't have to fear for some abrupt attack from her part.

Light was shed into the cellar. He didn't look just in yet. He walked close to the nearest candle and with a match he light it, and placed in on the small table at the corner of the cellar, he headed back to the door and closed it, slipping the keys in his pockets.

Then he turned, and he saw her. She was looking at him, silent. Tears running down her eyes but her look was neutral. More like she was trying to make out who he was.

She was in such a mess. Blood all around her, dark bags under her eyes, exhausted from the lack of food and water.

He looked the plate at his hands. This time would probably be the best to feed that organism.

She was still looking at him, and then he came closer. He thought her vision must have been blurry for not recognizing him.

He knelt down next to her, she was sitting on her knees but you could feel she would let herself fall from time to time. Just like a wreck.

''Sakura…''he whispered softly, pointing out the plate he was holding to her.

She snapped out of her confusion in the sound of her name. She looked in his eyes, deeply, questioning. Then suddenly he saw her glare changing, becoming one of terror and hate. Fright and shock. Trauma .He couldn't prevent the two light blue veins that showed themselves over his right eye, under his pretty pale skin on the look she gave him.

She started screaming and he wondered where she could find all the strength to be vocal when she was in that situation. She screamed in fear, in terror, in shock, in anger. So many negative feelings, he feared she had gone insane.

He tried to calm her down, as the plate almost dropped from his hands. He let it on the table and walked to the door.

''Sakura, please, calm down. You are safe now. I won't let anything happen to you.' he told her trying to reassure her. And indeed he didn't intend to let anyone kill her as long as he was around.

She kept on screaming, going mad. Sasuke felt sad, yet he had to do something, he didn't want to let others think he didn't have the situation under control.

He did a jutsu move on her, which made her faint on the pavement. But he took care to not hurt her. Silence, again.

He waited some minutes, watching her sleep then he crawled next to her, moving her bloody hair out of her dirty face.

He felt bad but tried to suppress this feeling on him. His fingers ran over her wet skin, it felt like she had been crying for ages.

''She is weak.' he thought.

It was the first time in so much time, that he could touch her again, and this time none was around to interrupt them…or him at least.

She suddenly opened her eyes, looking at him and instantly tried to push herself back.

She felt her bones cringing. She couldn't. But she didn't scream this time, she didn't want him to put her to sleep again, as she didn't trust herself with him, not anymore, never again.

She looked at him for a while, and then she looked down on her folded knees.

He was close at her, only two breaths away and she could feel his hot breath on her skin, how much she wished she could fall in his arms and cry. But a cruel monster like him didn't deserve her forgiveness.

As Sasuke was looking at her cold as ever always, she observed his characteristics closer now.

He had become more handsome since when he left their village, in the massacre she didn't have much time to study him, nor something like that interested her at that time.

She noticed his lips, they felt magnetizing, dragging her on them, but no she had to forget what she had felt once for him, and he was dead for her. His skin so pale under the candle light, even if it was morning. His eyes, she looked in his eyes and saw he was observing her too, in a mysterious dark way.

''How much you have changed.' she said and she didn't mean in appearance.

''Same for you.' he said softly, baring moving his lips to form the phrases.

''What will you do to me?' she asked finally getting her grip back to her current situation.

''For the time being, I do not intend to kill you. Or hurt you. You can feel safe.' he said.

''Safe? In your hands? Never!' she said and gave him a hatred glare.

''You don't have to believe me. Either way, you have no control over your fate right now, so you will see you have no choice.' he said moving slightly closer to her. Now his breath could feel more on her skin, she couldn't help but feel scared on the inside, why was he approaching her so much?

He snapped out of her hypnotizing scent. Even though she smelt like blood and fight, her sweet scent could still be sniffed onto the air close to her.

He showed her the plate he had beside him now. He dragged it in front of her knees.

The whole image felt like Sakura was a dog offered a plate to chew and eat.

Sakura looked at the plate, then slapped his hands, making half of the liquid spill away.

He gave her a surprised look.

''You need to eat this. You have been without water or food for days.' he said.

''I am surprised you remembered.' she said sarcastically which showed Sasuke how bitter she felt for his betrayal on the team.

''I am not going to leave from here unless you eat.' he repeated coldly. His statement was simple, dry and had a hint of absolute in it.

''Don't waste your time with me. I am not going to eat. I wish you killed me right now. I don't want life without my village. Under the hands of a traitor! What a disgrace! I will starve myself to death!' she said as she noticed Sasuke getting secretly upset with her words.

''You are indeed wasting my time, seeing as you are so weak to believe in human values still. Everything is done for power. That is how it should be.' he said codly while Sakura's eyes got wet again. She knew he was a monster yet every time he showed that face of him on hers, she couldn't help but get hurt of what he had become.

''So stop wasting my time, as you are so kind to notice it and eat your damn food.' he said calm, his eyes on her, now standing slightly away from her.

She gave him a childish look. He loved that innocence in her.

''Make me.' she mumbled smirking, as she found a way to annoy him more.

''And what if I do?''Sasuke said with an ironic slight chuckle, as he knew she was sure he would refuse.

Sakura stayed for some seconds in shock, a reaction that satisfied Sasuke.

''You wouldn't want that.' he told her.' So now be a good girl and eat it all.' he said pushing the plate to her.

She stayed still. He was getting annoyed. Always stubborn.

''Listen, Sakura you have no choice of suffering as a prisoner for the time being, so all you could just try and do is to not starve yourself to death.' he said.

''Do so or I might let as well some of the soldiers outside rape you. I can let you die, but that would seem an ever faster way than starving.' he said sadistically and in frustration in her denial to eat.

Sakura looked up at him in anger and disgust.

''You have no chance! Naruto will come to save me! I know it!' she spitted out in a rebellious loud tone. She knew Naruto was alive, she hadn't seen his body after the massacre was over in the line with the others. Even better, she hoped he was alive.

He looked at her, wondering whether or not he should crack down her last hopes by telling her that her beloved Naruto was dead. How could she know if it was a lie or not? She was closed in a cage for days after all, with no communication with anyone else other the ones he let her with. And passed out.

It would be too mean to do this, but he wanted to crash her down, none would win over him and she wasn't the exception who would oppose to a strong ninja as him. Especially her.

''And what if I told you he was dead?' he said, in a serious face.

''No, you are lying!' she said laugning ironically.

''I didn't see his dead body in the pile. He can't be dead. He escaped and he will come back and save me!' she said but the despair on her voice was in its edge of letting show.

''We did find his body, two days later, by the river in the woods, he had made it to go that far but he gave in his wounds and died in a lake of river.' he said sadistically as he saw Sakura's glare getting blank for some seconds.

He put out of his pockets Naruto's blooded forehead clothing, with the Kohona sign on it. Naruto never put it off. Never. Sasuke put it back in his pocket.

Sakura looked at it with an expression of enormous internal pain on her face.

''No…no…''she mumbled not wanting to believe it. Naruto had fought with a dark ninja on the woods, but before escaping and getting away the vicious ninja had managed to drag his kohona sign of him and kept it for each case, to have something to bring to Orochimaru. And Sasuke had sneaked up on it.

Her hurting mind didn't have an option to think that Sasuke could have made that up, that the brand could just have fallen from Naruto or any other million scenarios, her thoughts after the nightmares were already too negative on this and so it was humanly impossible for her mind to follow a different route at her condition.

She started crying, tears of pain and anger on her face, she kicked the plate with anger on Sasuke's feet who backed away, regretting for what he had just told her.

She let out angered, shocked mumbles, her soul was broken. He could tell. How does victory feel Sasuke? Do you feel like a little God now? No, he felt weak because he had just stepped way way under her very own level.

Sakura looked at herself; she tried biting her wounds, trying to reopen them, to cause herself bleeding and get done with this once and for all.

Sasuke looked at her in terror; he could never imagine a human being was capable of such actions in the name of sadness and pain. Misery? Desperation? He didn't know.

He ran next to her, trying to maintain his cool, but half failing, as he dragged her hands away from her mouth.

''What are you doing, Sakura?''he shouted in a severe tone, grabbing her wrists firmly into his hands and away from her teeth.

''Stop it!' he said but now she was trying to bite his hands, to release her.

She couldn't talk, tears running down her desperate lifeless eyes. He had just taken away her only hope of living.

He saw that she wouldn't calm down, so he tried being soft to her.

''Please, Sakura, don't hurt yourself. Stay calm. ''

She looked at him like he was asking her something impossible.

Then he felt her wrists slipping from his hands, his skin had become one with her semi dried blood, she was falling backwards, as her breath had become lighter and she was slowly passing away, fainting, probably the stage before her heart would stop beating, as happens with the severerily traumatized people, some times.

Sasuke lost his cool, and he crawled quickly behind her, dragging her back on his chest, placing her head on his shoulder, he needed to give her something to give her some strength right now.

''Sakura, stay with me.' it sounded as an order but his voice was broken. That's it. She needed water.

He searched in his vest and dragged out a bottle of water. The bottle was almost empty just barely half a glass could be drunk out of it.

He quickly opened it with his teeth and he placed it on Sakura's lips, opening them with his fingers.

He let the water slip in, slowly, careful to make sure she would drink every drop of it. She didn't move her lips, probably already passed away.

He shook her lightly, longing for the water to go down her throat as she was unconsciously drinking it, swallowing it…

She finally opened her eyes weakly, and he tossed the bottle away, softly resting his forehead on hers, sighing in relief.

''You scared me.' he said in a broken voice, but she didn't hear him, she was still regaining her consciousness unable for logical thinking at the moment.

He raised his head from hers but kept holding her, feeling she was too fragile to move her away. He could feel her heartbeat as he now had taken her wrists again in his hands, worrying she would start biting herself again when she recovered totally soon.

It was fast and abnormal. Intense. Like she had been running.

She rested the back of her head on his chest, slowly slipping down.

She could think again now, her mind acted as an emergency for her to survive, without her asking for it, it made her stay silent and calm, unmoving, knowing how she was in Sasuke's arms, well a weird kind of embrace but whatever.

He felt she was almost ready to be left alone. He would come back later with more water and food for her. He wouldn't just let her die. He couldn't find it in him. Not for her. But why? He had no time to think about this; moreover his pride wouldn't let him to answer his own questions that popped out uncontrollably in his head.

He ripped his vest of his tensed shoulders, releasing Sakura's wrists and spread the vest on the floor, some meters away from Sakura's current position, under the window, after letting her down slowly.

She missed the warmth of the body she had felt earlier. She hated herself because that body happened to be Sasuke's.

He turned back to her and slowly picked her up in his arms, bridal style.

''Where are you taking me?' she asked, as the chain on her ankle still had a long way to go before making its presence clear.

''Hn. The floor is too cold, you will catch a cold.' he said.

Why was he taking care of her? He obviously wanted her alive for a reason. But if Naruto was dead, what could that reason be? And was Naruto dead for sure? All these thoughts passed her head as he carried her softly on his arms before letting her down on his vest.

She looked up at him as he was letting her lie down on the soft vest, as her hands let go of his neck that she was holding before to support herself on him.

He brushed her hair out of her eyes and walked to the door fast and cold.

''You won't leave me, Sakura. Not even with death.'' He thought feeling he had won –he didn't know what but he felt like that-and didn't turn to look at her as he said before closing the door behind him:' I will be back.''

All the night Sakura, was trying to break free from her chains, if she was to die from starvation then so let it be but not before she could have her freedom again even if that kind of freedom was to be able to move herself around without any chains restraining her.

Why had he saved her? She didn't care. She hated him. Or not? She couldn't forget the feelings she felt when he held her. But she was too proud to admit them to herself because Sakura Haruno would never love a traitor, the one that killed her friends.

She shooed those thoughts from her mind too fast, trying to focus on her chains. She tried biting them, but with what strength? And even if she did put strength she would never break them just with biting them alone.

She needed something sharp, strong, to cut them or smash them.

She looked the hole in the wall from afar to where the chains resulted and were tied.

She dragged the chains, to check if that tie on the wall was loose enough for freedom or not.

And oh what a surprise, no it wasn't.

It wasn't too tight either, but no way near loose enough to rip it off.

She gave up. She was too tired both emotionally and physically to keep on trying.

She slept on his vest, his mysterious addictive scent tantalizing her.

It was the first night after the massacre that she saw no sign of a nightmare, no dreams, nothing. She had a serene sleep.

She was woken up next day, by Sasuke's voice, he sounded frustrated, and she had no idea why. She felt drowsy but he shook lightly her shoulders, trying to move her away.

''Great. Now you will be sick.' he said in awe, as for the last four hours, light rain drops had been dropping from the window on her.

Sasuke cursed in himself, he thought he had closed that window well before they put her in that cage. It seems as the rain was stronger than the human interventions.

She was still drowsy not understanding what he was asking her to do so she kind of let him help her stand up and grabbed softly her wrist guiding her to the other corner of the room, as her eyes were still half closed.

When Sakura slept, she slept heavily. And that night was no exception.

He turned back and picked up his vest, luckily it wasn't wet, and nor was Sakura, judging by the tiny amount of water drops that had felled on her.

But he still was upset, not letting show out, and he rushed over the corner where she stood, passing the vest over her shoulders and covering her with it.

Ok, now that was enough to make Sakura wake up. Why was he being so caring to her? She looked at him with her open eyes anymore, wondering why.

He stood in front of her, looking at her serious, and secretly mad at her for having slept under rain and nodded to the food he has carried for her.

''Today, there is no way you are getting away with It.' he mumbled but she looked at him codly.

''If I am a waste of time as you said, and if everyone except me is dead, why do you want to keep me alive?' she asked him with a raised brow.

He looked at her, hiding well his blush on her interrogating glare.

''I dont.''he said dryly. ''Orochimaru does. He thinks you could be useful to him for finding the others that escaped like Ino and stupid Lady Tsunade.'' He lied about the second person, he knew she was held captive at the sound village but he needed an excuse…excuse…? He thought blushing even more. For what?

Sakura looked at him and tried to protest.' I won't help. I don't know anything really.' she said in a rather indifferent tone.

''You were never good at lying.' he said in a cold tone.' Now eat your food, no more questions. I am not obliged to answer you. You are the captive here.' he said letting his male ego take over.

Sakura gave him an angry look. If her leader was still out there, that meant there would be a possibility of her being free again. There was again a reason to live for her. But she didn't plan to make it so easy to Sasuke. She would keep the starvation protest till she could get all the info for the others she wanted to. She knew he hadn't told her all the truth. She could feel it behind his dark eyes that were staring at her.

''Are you going to feed me or what?' she said teasingly in a mean way.

''Cause I won't step back on my words.' she said getting amused by his annoyed look.

''I suppose I will.' he said grabbing a loaf of bread and shoving it in her mouth, before she even tried to protest.

She spitted it out, almost drowned by it.

''What the fuck are you doing?' she asked in frustration, since she got the feeling he wouldn't be the only one to be annoyed in this situation anymore.

''Feeding you? And since you don't get it in a kind way, I am trying the more effective one.' he said smirking that he could annoy her back.

He extended his hand to her holding the bread.

''Of course, you can always eat on your own.' he said in an ironic tone.

No she wouldn't step back this time. He could go to hell. He wouldn't win this over her.

''No.' she said stubbornly hitting her foot on the ground like a young spoiled child that rebels against its parents.

Sasuke didn't remove his hand.' You will regret it.' he said smiling lightly.

''I can stand here for hours looking at you getting annoyed, so I don't think so.' she said returning the smile.

Sasuke got mad but retained his cool.

''If you act like a baby, then I have no choice than treating you like one.' he said and thought of a way to annoy her even more.

He cut a piece of the bread and chewed on it, looking at her as if he was showing her the way to eat.

Then he cut another piece and handed it to her, watching ready to burst in laughs her annoyed, humiliated look.

''What are you doing?' she asked him angrily slapping the piece of bread away from his extended hand.

''I know how to eat. But you seem more hungry than me, so I offer you my bites.' she said returning her insult to him.

He gave her an angry look, he was tired, he should be with Orochimaru making plans for the next villages to attack, and not putting up with her acting like a little kid denying its food just cause of its nerves.

He wouldn't leave the room before she would at least get a bite down her stomach; she was trembling from lack of food.

He cursed her inside him.

''Then how about sharing it?' he asked, as he walked close to her, so close that their noses almost touched.

''What…?''she didn't have the time to complete her sentence, as Sasuke placed his right hand on the back of her neck, and dragged her on him, feeling her dried blood on his lips, as his own lips touched on hers, feeling hesitant to do the next move, from the burning feeling he felt on his heart, trying to calm himself down, he slowly opened him mouth but Sakura resisted, knowing what he was trying to do.

He raised his free hand and with his fingers forced her pretty lips to open, and once he had that chance he shoved the chewed food in her with his tongue, making sure she would swallow before he removed himself.

She was blushing madly and he could tell, his chest was touching on hers, but he removed his tongue from her mouth, and his lips from her, giving her space to swallow.

''Swallow it or I will do it again.' he said and she blushed at the thought of finding herself to want him to repeat it.

She felt his eyes looking on her, to make sure if she had swallowed, still breath close to her, she avoided his look as she was blushing terribly, and this time shaking but not from weakness, but from his previous touch, she was trying to think of something smart or sarcastic to say, to create the previous distance between them again but she had lost her words, swallowing like an obedient girl just like he had told her.

''Have you swallowed?' he asked.

She didn't look at him. She nodded. She nodded shyly.

He waited for some seconds to make sure she had swallowed indeed.

Then there it came. She felt a pair of lips pressing onto hers again but this time she opened her mouth before she could realize it and his tongue was in her mouth again, sharing with her another piece of chewed food, his saliva mixed with hers, it felt so nice, as he placed his left hand under her chin, to prevent her from moving away.

She wondered if this could be considered a kiss. One day long ago she had heard at the ninja school that the primitives in order to feed their babies, they did what Sasuke was doing now with her, and that is how kisses evolved from there and after. Such an affectionate move indeed. This time, the kiss –thing lasted longer, she couldn't hold back herself anymore, she wanted him no matter how much she denied it behind that fake mask of hatred that felt more like an obligation to her dead friends than what she how she really felt like at times.

She placed a hand on his neck, clinging on him; her tongue massaging his, his eyes widened and stared at her closed ones, feeling how this had resulted the wrong way. So stupid of him to do this move, didn't he knew Sakura had feelings for him? Or maybe he did want to result that way?

His tongue replied in her playful moves, now pressing his lips harder on hers, unconsciously, the vest fell of Sakura's shoulders and she felt cold again, she moved forward more, and clangs herself on him, trying to maintain his warmth on her body.

He felt weirdly turned on by that, had she forgiven him? He didn't know. He licked her tongue in her mouth, but then as he realized this was wrong, he removed his hand from her, and then pushed her hand that held him down, softly, looking at her with his regained composure, after the mad blushing he had before.

''Have you swallowed now?' he asked leaving a shocked expression on Sakura's face.

Of course, that was typical of him. He was now denying their kiss; he would never have the guts to push his pride away.

Her eyes widened on him, she didn't know whether to feel hurt or angered, and she put on an awkward but cold in the same time face and replied.

''No! Damn your food.' she made a move to spit it away but he pressed his fingers around her mouth and forced it shut, with an expression that gave her cold shivers down her spine.

''Do it.'' it was an order. And so she did. And not only with her food, but with her hurt tears as well.

He was treating her like a baby and no matter how humiliating that was for her, she also felt pleasured in a weird way when their lips touched a few moments ago to feed her.

She swallowed. And the food mixed with his saliva, it felt great going down her throat, a piece of him in her.

When she was done she raised her head to look at him, but he was gone. And the door closed.


	2. Orochimaru's Trap

**Chapter 2**: **Orochimaru's Trap**

Orochimaru was getting suspicious on Sasuke. He didn't trust it was Naruto his only motive of interest on the pink haired ninja. It was more than that, and Orochimaru wasn't just anyone. He wasn't stupid. Crazy, yes.

He had reached the hierarchy he had, not by power alone but by mind too. And his clever evil mind was telling him that that ninja girl could be useful to him. More than it met the eye to be. The trap had opened and Sasuke little mouse had walked in it. And the trap was about to close. Hard. No he didnt plan on killing Sasuke, no way. His future plans prevented him from doing so. Sasuke with all his power was useful to him, but he seemed to ruin his plans whenever his rebellious spirit kicked into and threatened to push him away from his throne.

And now, it was finally a time to punish him and show him who was in charge. He didn't have patience to play around Sasuke's little power trips. He was the boss and he would make Sasuke accepting it officially. And he had just found his weak point. All he needed was to confirm it.

Sasuke was out training with Erin, the other female teammate of dark ninja team that was very antagonizing and had a twisted crush on Orochimaru. She would occasionally flirt with Sasuke to provoke Orochimaru. They had a weird relationship. Once Orochimaru had raped her and she tried to revenge him since then. But somehow it had all evolved into her stalking him. Meh, what could someone expect from such a twisted mind. She was a sound ninja, right? Along with being a huge slut, of course, Sasuke thought smirking.

Sasuke smirked as she flashed her sword right next to his left ear, scratching a bit his skin.

''Careful, kohona boy.''she said teasingly as she dragged the blade back to her and licked the little blood from it, looking at him provocatively

Sasuke looked at her bored. He wasn't in the mood for her stupid twisted games, he reverted his look on her and striked right back, leaving a scratch on her right arm.

Erin was good though, she kicked up in the air and landed on Sasuke, kicking him on the chest and threw him down, making him cough in pain.

''Damn you.' he spitted trying to get up.

She stood over him, glancing as she found all this arousing. Sasuke looked at her with disgust and pulled her left leg causing her to fall down.

''You like dirty games, heh?''she barked at him through her teeth. The training time was over and rain had started purring onto the training field.

''Not as much as you like rape.' he spotted at her laughing ironically.

Erin gave him a mad look. If he got personal, she could, too.

''Right now, word has it your little Sakura is getting boned. Probably, kohona girls enjoy sex games just as you couldnt tell just by looking at her.''she commented in hatred trying to tease him.

Orochimaru had planned later that day to go check at Sakura in her cage, he wanted to give her something to have to nag to about at Sasuke, not just anything, perhaps a little bit of sexual assault, if Sasuke did have feelings for her, he would probably get mad. And that was all he needed to confirm the success of his trap.

Sasuke's glare turned into panicked for a second.

He grabbed Erin's neck, getting up.

''What did you just say?''he asked her.

''Whoa, whoa calm down tough boy, what do you care? She is just another Kohona slut.''Erin spitted the words out of her mouth in evilness.

Sasuke gave her an angered look, he wanted to punch her for what she had just said…offend Sakura like that.

He choked her further.''Tell me what was that you were talking about!''he said, his eyes throwing flames.

Erin kicked his hands away from her with a fast move.

''Leave me alone, jerk. I said your little ex teammate is going to get a taste too of what Orochimaru did to me. Next time you think of insulting me, I would suggest to shut up cause you really have no room to talk, son of a whore.''she said but that was the usual way she talked to every male in her team except Orochimaru so Sasuke always brushed it off. He only used her for training. In every other way, he ignored her, pitfully.

''What the hell do you mean? I said none could touch her!''he shouted but he was already on his way back to the dungeons, running furious in the rain.

He didn't care if he would reveal his interest on Sakura, he couldnt stand the thought of him touching her.

Sakura was sleeping. She felt a cold stick hitting her on the ass, as annoying lights flashed on her face, making her to wake up abruptly. Who the fuck annoyed her in her only peaceful moment of the day? She opened her eye lids, hearing some perverted voices, talking about how the little slut couldn't take enough of being useless in her cage and she now opened her eyes fully.

The stick now poked her in the eye, causing her to stand on her knees, looking everyone around her frustrated.

Orochimaru. She knew his face. And he was there with two other men, watching her and laughing, obviously at her.

She looked at him and spitted on the ground.

''You worm!''she said , tears coming in her eyes in the remember of the massacre.

He was the one to kill many of her old friends.

''What are you doing in my cellar?''She exclaimed as she was watching in wrath the amused look on Orochimaru's face.

''Your cellar?''she asked in irony. Everything anymore in your old little ravaged village is in my this is MY cellar and you are MY slave.' he said, with a hint of laugh in his voice.

''Sasuke, said, that I was under his control, so practically no. Now get the fuck out of here.''she said causing Orochimaru to raise a brow in her guts.

''That is bull. What I say passes here. And that goes for Sasuke,too. He is no exception.''he said sounding lightly angry on the mention of Sasuke.

''So tell, me, young ninja, how do you call those little sluts, those whores you use and drop in rubbish after, but you never pay them, in your village?''he said with a huge sarcastic grin in his lips, looking at her as he made little circles around her position on the meant the harem girls but just wanted to tick her.

He nodded to the two other men and they took their position each on each side of the door.

Sakura looked at him, tears of anger running down on her cheeks.

''Let me remember. Oh yeah, I remember now…Orochimaru's mom.''she said, giving him a victorious smile.

Orochimaru's eyes instantly threw flames of anger, pinning his pissed glare at her.

He walked closer to her, and gave her a hard slap that made her bleed from her nose.

''Never talk to me like that, again. Ever.'he said and his voice was calm but very threatening.

''Perhaps, you would let me show you what I mean. Maybe it will clear your mind more, so that you learn to give the right answers.''he said grinning widely.

Sakura looked at him, hurting at the thought of what he could mean. But sure it wasn't nice.

He dragged her long hair, forcing her to stand up and threw her over the wall, where she hit her head and fell on the floor, bending down, on her knees, her hands on the ground, rubbing her hurting forehead.

''You asshole!''she hissed. One of the soldiers walked by and kicked her in the stomach.

''Silence yourself, your master.''he said as Orochimaru nodded him to turn back to his place.

Sakura spitted some blood, with a moan of pain running panicked out of her lips.

The soldier obeyed, still staring pissed and sadistically at Sakura.

Orochimaru untied his belt, waving it over Sakura's head. He gave her two tight spankings that made her back arch in pain.

Oh boy, Sasuke would be fairly annoyed when he came to know what he did on her that night. And he wanted just to piss him off, not make him his sworn enemy.

He nodded to the left soldier, to come closer. The soldier stood there, calm, waiting for further commands. Twisted commands.

He didn't plan on raping her.

He bended lightly over her, inserting his fingers inside her, making her scream in disgust and protest. The soldier kicked her again, making her mute, while her face fall on the ground.

Orochimaru, penetrated her , shoving four fingers inside her, as she was screaming in pain, her juices painting his perverted fingers.

A light laugh started escaping his lips, then it grew and it became deeper, as he found her pain and desperation too much of a cheap amusement for his night.

He had done worse things to women, but he could tell how innocent she was in such themes by her face and this took it all to another level.

''Please, stop.''Sakura mumbled crying.

''You still think you can order me what to do?' he asked her in a sarcastic tone.

''Then I think you really might need that lesson I was talking to you about. I will help you grasp the meaning of the phrase cheap whore.;; he said grinning.

He nodded to the soldier to come closer and take off his pants.

He did plan to order someone else to rape her though.

The soldier walked closer grinning as he was already unbottoning his pants and tugging them down, getting ready to fulfill his masters exciting command.

''Saru, fuck her. From behind. Like the bitch she is.' he said and an evil laugh escaped his lips.

Sakura gasped in despair. But why was he doing this to her? And where was Sasuke? Had he told them to do so? She thought she was going to lose her mind, in insanity.

Orochimaru walked and stood close to the door, watching with the other soldier in amusement.

Saru knelt down and caught her hips, pulling her skirt up .

Sakura tried to move, but his grip was too strong and she too weak to resist harder.

''Oh she has a nice tight ass.''he mumbled, as laughs left his mouth, which gave Sakura writhes off disgust down her spine.

He entered her from behind, causing her to scream in pain but the more she screamed the deeper he got and the stronger he pulled, so she clenched her teeth, hiding her face on the pavement, over her spilt blood, trying to stay silent, to hold a tiny bit of decency in all of her total humiliation, as her tears wouldn't pause to flow.

Orochimaru was watching, annoyed by her loud screams.

''That is what a cheap whore is. That is YOU.' he told her spitting on the ground next to her as he walked by.

Saru kept on raping her behind, making her spit blood, as he rocked forward and behind, laughing as he was near was like a pig. Just like a pig. A filthy heartless pig.

Suddenly, Orochimaru made him a move to silence. He could hear loud noises coming out from the dungeon's entrance. Like a hurricane. This was Sasuke, no doubt.

He nodded to the soldier to put out, and told them to not open their mouths, he would do all the talking. Saru put back on his pants, disapointed that he was cut from that noble act of his, and moved back close to the other two, leaving Sakura, tearing, with her face hidden on the floor, and blood coming down out of her mouth, nose and ass.

She turned back to look at herself and pulled her skirt back down, her glare blank, looking at the floor, lifeless.

Sasuke came running in front of the cellar's door, crossing the long corridor, cursing inside in anxiety.

if they had done anything to her, they would pay for and his power trips. He hissed as tears of anger were being hold back in his dark onyx eyes.

He finally reached the door, it was open. He firstly saw Orochimaru standing there with his two men, they had an amused grin on their faces, which made him feel disgusted of the nasty thoughts he had formed in his head.

''What the fuck happened just here?''she shouted and his voice could be hear all across the corridor.

Orochimaru looked at him, getting a bad feeling for his reaction. Did they had gone a bit over the top?

''Oh Sasuke, welcome.''he said in his usual ironic tone before Sasuke pushed him aside to check on Sakura and inside the cellar.

Orochimaru gave a nod to his soldiers, smirking satisfied. The little mouse had fallen in the trap. And the trap had shuted behind it. So Sasuke did care for the useless little ninja girl.

A smile of great pleasure formed Orochimaru's lips. Now he would have him in hand from now on.

Sasuke half heartedly looked at Sakura, pausing at the horrific spectacle he had in front of his eyes.

A mentally, and probably even physically raped Sakura, with a blank stare in her eyes, looking at the pavement like she had gone insane.

His heart froze in hatred and anger. What had they done to her?

He walked back to Orochimaru, close to his face and yelled in anger.

''I thought I told you she was MINE!!!''he said.

''What have you bastards done to her?''he asked, not wanting to control himself. He didn't care what he showed, he felt his heart sinking on the thought of what they had done to her.

''I told you you could have everyone else, except her!''he hissed in uncontrollable anger.

''And Naruto.''Orochimaru hissed.''And him.''he said as he enjoyed Sasuke's hurt reaction.

Sakura heard right? Naruto was alive? Then that bastard Sasuke had lied to her. Why was everyone playing with her like she was just a toy? Was there not left any human value in her anymore?He made her go through all this pain, for what? Just to crush her? She wanted to cry but her eyes wouldnt cry anymore, she couldn't reverse her stare from being insane, blank, pinned on the floor like her mind was absent from her body.

''And him.''Sasuke confirmed, swallowing his saliva as he felt defeated, with Orochimaru's reveal of his lie to Sakura, even if that dark bastard didn't know about this.

''Besides, what do you care, Sasuke? She is just a little Kohona slut. I was just testing her a bit, she is in a good physical condition. I am sure she will still be alive when that idiot Naruto returns for her useless skin.''he said in an ironic laugh, counting down the many hits he gave to Sasuke inside his little trap. And he reacted…To each of them.

''You have so many girls in your harem, that you can mess with whenever you want. What the fuck did you want with her?''he asked, regaining part of his cool.

''But she is my visitor, isn't she? I thought I'd give her a warm welcome.' he said grinning nobly as he walked past Sasuke and nodded to the two soldiers to follow him.

''But do not worry, I didn't touch her in some twisted way.' he said auto sarcastically since everyone knew what a pervert he was.

''Only we gave her a beat up lesson to teach her who is the boss here. She seemed a tiny bit audacious. Must have taken it from you.' he said as he laughed and started walking away with the two men following.

Sasuke gave an angry glare on the two men, suspecting they had done something more to her than just hurt her physically.

Once their steps fainted to the corridor, he ran back in the cellar next to Sakura's side, looking at her from above, forcing himself to look at her humiliated pathetic figure.

''That fool Sasuke fell in my trap. And now he is going to be forced to show his respect to his master, soon.' he grinned as the two men behind him smirked in satisfaction. There had come the time to place Sasuke where he belonged. A simple soldier. Just like them.

Back in the cage, Sasuke had stood still looking over Sakura for whole 5 five minutes, looking at her in terror. He should never have trusted Orochimaru.

Sakura, slowly calming down could sense his glare on her. She slowly looked at her hands, feeling still the pain on her behinds; she spitted to clear her mouth, as her glance travelled all around the pavement in from of her. She was one with earth, so low, so meaningless to all those meaningless people who humiliated and hurt her, insulted her for nothing.

Sasuke brushed her hair out of her forehead.

''I am sorry for what they did to you.' he said bending slightly over her, trying to examine her closer, even if he would rather to not have to do it.

''What are you sorry for? You are just like them.' she returned him in hatred, the hurt inside her intense.

''I am not like those morons.' he said in a low tone almost whispering.

''Did they beat you bad? I will make sure for your wounds to be taken care of.' he said dryly.

''Beat me?''Sakura laughed.' Sure they did beat me up. They beated up any decency left in me. Yes they did. He ever ordered them to rape what can I complain for? I am still a virgin, aren't I? But I suppose he still found a reason to call me a cheap whore.''She said more talking to herself, in a dramatic tone. Her tears had returned, burning her hurting skin.

Sasuke looked at her confused for a while, and then he finally got it. He got what that jerk Orochimaru had made them does to her.

He clenched his fists, looking down on her. He had overdone it. Sure he did have his power trips, but this was way over the top.

His eyes were wide in shock, walking behind her. He saw blood dripping down her skirt.

''Oh God.' he whispered.' Those sick bastards!''he said spitting down in frustration, while Sakura was ignoring him. She probably thought he was like them, too.

''I am sorry, I never imagined they would get out of their way so much..''he said, feeling uneasy to this situation. It was far worse than he could ever imagine things to be with Sakura. Now he wished how she would have escaped too with the others.

He put off his scarf, and brushed the blood of her face and her neck, bending gently in front of her.

Sakura let him do it; she couldn't force herself to show any emotion anymore. The shock had made her flinch in passiveness.

He looked at her, in slight concern.

''Look at you, we have to take care of these you will get infected.' he said as a sudden wave of care crossed his heart over her.

While he was talking, he was observing for a slight reaction of her, any kind. But she just stood there, staring on the scarf, blankly. She wasn't fine, she wasn't fine at all.

He left his scarf there and got up, and headed out of the cage. He would take care of the situation soon enough.

Sakura kept looking at his scarf and once she felt like she was the only one around that corridor anymore, she buried her face in the scarf and started screaming, in emotional pain, with rare sobs breaking her voice.

Orochimaru was sitting in his table, having dinner with Erin and other dark teammates.

''He took the trap.''he said smirking to Erin, as he raised the glass of wine on his lips.

Erin smirked.''Heh, you should have seen his reaction when I mocked him about it on the field. We finally managed a little crack in that cold assed lad, today.' she said smiling evilly to herself.

''We?''asked Orochimaru in a patronizing ironic tone.

''I meant ''you, you did it'', your majesty.'' Erin said rolling her eyes, openly bothered by his hostile observation.

''Controlling motherfucker.''she thought inside her, while Orochimaru touched the glass on his lips and drank the red liquid to its last drop.

Sasuke was rushing over to his room, looking at the maid he had in his service.

''Saya!!''she shouted, waiting for her to show herself outside his door step.

''Yes, master Sasuke.''she nodded was a servant they had picked up from a nearby village and was serving the ninjas throughout their camping or rest outs

''I will give you the keys of a certain cellar in the dungeons. I want you to go, and if anyone asks, tell them I sent you, I will give you a note with my firm to give to them. But this should be no problem. There is a wounded girl in that cellar. She isnt in good condition at all. I want you to wash her, treat her wounds fine and then bring her in my room and leave her there. If anyone out of the dungeons asks you where you go, tell them you are told to not say. Was I clear enough to you?' he asked looking at her in the eyes seriously.

The girl flinched at the unexpected task.

''Yes, sir.' she said taking the keys and shoving them into her pocket. Sasuke went over a table and wrote down some words.

''The present slave is sent by me, Sasuke Uchica, to perform a task I left upon her around my captive Kohona citizen and guide her to my resting house. None must get in her way.

((His firm))''

He handed the note to her and his head band.

''Show these two and you should have no problem moving around.'' He said as she was looking at the paper anxiously.

''Now go.''he said and the girl walked out of the room, in a confusing rush.

Sasuke sat on his bed, thinking how he needed to get ready for the next village round. He and a team of other dark ninjas needed to wander around the village once more, inspecting it for any escaped citizens hiding free in the village.

The green haired girl, Saya moved down the corridors fast, feeling her stomach crumble in disgust to the contradiction of the nice warm rest rooms and these filthy wet dirty uncomfortable and cold dungeons. She felt sad for the poor girl and she hadn't even met her.

He folded her dress's skirt to the sides, as she stepped and on the last step of the long stairs and walked to the entrance of the dungeons, a tall thin man stopped her by placing a hand on his chest.

''Alt!''he said inspecting her in a perverted way from head to top.

''What are you doing down here?' he asked in a strict way.

''I was sent here by master Sasuke. He wants me to take care of a prisoner of his.' she said flashing the note card and the head band to him.

The man took them in its hands, firstly observing at the head band, yes it was Uchiha's, they all knew his symbol around there, and then he proceeded into unfolding the little note, reading it with a smirk on his face.

''Ok.''he nodded to the girl. She made her move to keep on walking but he put another hand on her chest stopping her again.

''And she is not a prisoner of his. She is his only prisoner.''he said with emphasis.

Saya rolled her eyes.

''I take no interest in your all childlike antagonizing.' she said walking away as the man stayed silent and turned his head in front of him.

Saya after some minutes of wandering in the dungeons reached the cell with the number 45 and looked out of the little window to see inside. She saw a figure crumpled up on her knees, sobbing lightly, all dirty around.

She fast opened and entered the cell, walking fast over the crying girl, as she knelt down and slowly touched her head.

Sakura immediately turned up and looked at her, blankly.

Then she tried to open her mouth scared.

''Don't worry. I am here to help you.''Saya gave her a sad smile and hugged her, letting her cry in her arms.

The next four hours were spent with Saya and Sakura, as Saya took her to the baths and took care of all her wounds, cleaning her up and stitching her, making her look healthy again, at least on the outside. Then she dragged her at Sasuke's bedroom, where he made her sit on a chair and gave her food and water.

Then she dragged her on the toilet and brushed her hair and lastly she had her choose from her collection of every day kimonos to wear. Then Saya, winked at her. She gave her a kimono knee length to wear , in a color of white-grey, light and silk, it was a night kimono, kind of revealing but Saya figured out that that was the pink haired girl's reason for being at Sasuke's room.

She had been used at the perverted commands and wants of the dark ninjas and she thought Sasuke had a dirty desire in him when asking her to drag the girl in his room.

Sakura even if she felt she wanted to be alone, she felt nice she had finally found someone like Saya to be close to her, she took care of her a loving mother and that was what she needed at that time more than anything. She wondered what were Sasuke's plans on her. He seemed like he had been touched by her assault.

Saya stayed with her, she was in her late 40's, stroking gently and with affection Sakura's hair, talking to her like a mom would.

Sakura stayed on the table, and Saya sat on the other chair facing her, as they spent the last one hour, chit chatting and gossiping around the dark ninjas and what pigs they were, as Saya narrated to her the atrocious doings of them in the villages they ravished but not with many details, she didn't want to traumatize or upset the already suffering girl. Saya's soft smile never left her lips the whole time she was talking to Sakura.

In the end, she got up. She said she had other things to do, and had to obey as a good slave.

Sakura felt sorry for Saya's fate but didn't have time to express it to her as Saya stepped out of the door, rushing waving her a moved good bye.

Sakura spent an hour, lying on the carpet, then she heard steps out in the corridors, and hid rushing into the bathroom, eave dropping on the cold door.

She heard Sasuke talking with someone else outside, as he fast waved a bye and entered inside the room, commanding the outer guard to not let anyone bother him.

She heard a ''Yes, Sir.''from the guard as he closed the door behind him and walked into his room.

She heard him toss his vest on the bed, that made a soft sound, and she decided to walk out of the bathroom, carefully.

And then there she saw him, with his back turned on her, facing at his bed, probably lost in some unknown to her thoughts.

She coughed to make her presence known.

Sasuke turned instantly around, as he snapped and looked at her.

Not exactly her. His glare first dropped on her long uncovered shaved legs, that were shining under the soft light of the room, as his glare rose up to her knees and a bit more up where her thighs were covered by the silky beige kimono, her breasts being embraced by the tissue, eve her nipples could be seen. He licked his lips unconsciously, as he finally turned his glare on her face, with a second cough from hair were in an up do, strictly but in elegance caught.

He looked at her in amaze for some seconds, not being able of thinking something witty to say.

Sakura looked at him in disgust.

''Swap your drools, Sasuke. No need to remind me what sample of a pig you are, like your sound friends.' she said in a frustrated voice.

She didn't know whether she liked his turned on look or not, but she knew things would never be the same again.

He looked at her, his face got serious.

''I only had Saya bring you here in order to take care of you. I doubted you would survive in the pathetic situation I found you.' he said in a cold tone.

''Perhaps, you should have let me died.' she spitted, remembering of how he had lied to her about Naruto.

She walked closely to him and laid a tough slap on his cheek that made his head turn to the side.

His glare stayed at the side, and then he slowly turned his head back to look at her, while she was saying.

''That was for Naruto. You lying bastard.''she said in a high tone.

He could feel his erection growing as he watched unwantingly her breast moving along with her gesture.

Before he could control his hands, his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her gently on him.

He brought his head to her side, sniffing the sweet scent of the bangles of her hair scrolling down in the sides of her head.

''And yet I am the only one you can trust in here.' he whispered in her ear as she pushed him away and gave him another slap.

''Trust you? TRUST you? Sasuke, are you listening to yourself? First, you starve me to death, then once I was ready to give up on life, you force me to eat to just keep up my suffering more, after you had crashed any hopes I have had for Naruto's living, then out of your own fault, I get raped by Orochimaru and his gang!!And you are asking me to trust you? Wow, calm down. You can't trust someone you hate!' she hissed stepping back, while looking at him very angered.

Sasuke looked at her, his ego too big to let her show how her words had affected him.

He smirked in an arrogant grin, as he rolled her eyes to her.

''You are annoying.' he said and he received another slap from her.

She walked closely to him, so that her breath was mixing with him.

He watched her calm, as he was trying to control himself from pulling her violently on his bed and let his hormones take over the rest.

''Go to hell.' she whispered, anger in her voice.''Oh wait, I don't think they accept traitors there. It gives them a bad name, they don't like to be called pussies.''she hissed on his face, her hot breath caressing his skin.

He lost it. He grabbed her from her neck and pulled her closer.

''Now now, Sakura. Keep those insults of you, away, unless you want me to do to you what Orochimaru''s men did some hours ago.''he said smirking lightly, looking at her stably in the eyes.

She could smell his breath. He smelled like he had drunk. And he smelled woman's perfume. Who had he been with?

She raised a brow. Jealousy had started sneaking up on her and she hated herself for her weakness. No, I don't love him. She repeated to her inside her.

''I am sure your little sluts enjoy your terrific name when you show them your skills on bed, but I doubt a name alone could satisfy a real woman. And you lack in that.' she said lightly, mentally pointing out to his sex, touching his bulge over his pants. She wasn't sure why she was doing what she did, she didn't want to play with him, no, more like insult him. She felt all men were pigs and she saw in his face the soldier that had raped her.

He blinked in insult, and then he tightened his grab on her and tossed her on his bed, turning around to face her.

She looked at him hurt.

''What, will you do what they did? Should I be scared? Go on, if you want, I will not feel a thing. They killed my soul. What is there more I could feel? Disgust? It is ok. I am used to it. I have messed your name with it. You two go together, Sasuke and disgust. I loath you.' she said looking at him apathetically, her nice long legs spread over the red sheets, as his glare was running over them.

He had remained calm. No, he didn't need to fall that low for a woman.

''You are tiring Me.' he simply said as he tossed off his shirt on the floor and lied on the bed next to her over the covers.

''I am going to sleep.' he said raising a brow to her as she was preventing him from raising the covers and get under them, with her sitting on the bed.

''Will you get inside?' he asked semi lifting the sheet and pointing to her over the mattress.

''I'd rather sleep on the .''she said coldly feeling stupid he hadn't reacted too her words and stepped down of the bed.

''Uhm, maybe to the carpet.''she said cursing herself inside her as she noticed how moronic she hadd sounded before, as the room has only a bathroom, a table with two chairs, a big round carpet and the bed. And a window over the other corner.

''As you wish.''he said indifferently and calmly as he closed the lights next to him, grinning secretly as this made Sakura stumble on something on the floor. Probably some cushion. The room was full of them.

She cursed silently and sat down, laying on the carpet in the darkness.

Sasuke fell asleep, and she stayed awake for two hours, tears running down her eyes from time to time, as in her mind the rape scene was repeating itself, making her feel like crap. On top of that she was feeling cold. She got up and slowly tried to find his bed in the darkness.

Once she did, she slowly and in silence lifted the sheets on it and got under them, lying next to Sasuke, feeling his cool body by her side.

She wasn't sure what she was doing, all she knew is that she needed comfort in the night and after all she wasn't doing anything bad. Maybe a tad bit weird but yeah.

She pulled herself closer to Sasuke, finding how he was facing her, still asleep. She found his arm in the darkness and lifted it carefully, not to wake him up and placed it over her, as she left her head on his naked chest, feeling his heart beating on her ear.

A tear rolled down her eye, wishing he was back the Sasuke she had met when they were kids.

She felt Sasuke moving lightly.

''Oh crap, I woke him up.''she thought. Sasuke opened his eyes. He couldn't see anything in the darkness. He tilted his head, trying to eye her.

''It is me, Sasuke. Sakura.''she said reassuring him with her voice.

He grinned, which she couldn't see and nodded slightly, wrapping his arm tighter on her, pressing him more on his chest.

He loved her feeling on him. She rubbed his chest with her hand a while, as she felt his lips kissing on her hair, that she had let down anymore.

He could feel his stiff bulge on her thighs, she sighed as she felt she wanted him, still, even after all he had put her through, even after he rape scene.

''Do you mind?' she whispered meaning how she was close to him.

''Not at all.' he said in a low tone, as she raised her head, only to feel her cheek brushing against his. She blushed. And she felt disgusted with herself in the same time.

Sasuke had found her move sweet, to come and sleep by him in the night and he wanted to make the moment last more.

She looked at where his face was supposed to be in the darkness and said.

''Sorry for what I said before, you aren't disgusting.' she said, while this made him smile in the dark.

''Mmmm.''he nodded in agreement as he brushed her hair out of her forehead.

''Don't worry about it .''he said and let his head fall back on his pillow, trying to sleep back, but it was almost impossible with the bulge that was bothering him under his pants.

''Sasuke?''she asked in an awkward tone.

''Yes?' he asked tired.

She didn't reply. She only pulled her face closer to his and kissed his lips, touching hers on his, softly, but desperately and in a clumsy way.

His eyes widened in the dark. Why was she doing this to him? He passed his hand through her hair, enjoying the kiss, as she tried to put her tongue in his mouth.

This made him react. He pushed her to the side and then got on top of her, under the sheets, breathing heavily anymore on her as he lowered his hands on her hips, uniting his lips with hers, his tongue playing with hers, as she was gasping for air under his intense grip.

A few moans left her lips, as he was letting small lust kisses all over her face, and then focused again on her lips, sucking them with pleasure. In the meantime, she had wrapped her hands around his neck, stroking his hair and his sides, as his hands, now were exploring her silky thighs under the night kimono, making her tremble in his intimate touch.

She forced his lips on hers again, kissing him in insatiable lust as his cold hands were caressing the area between her thighs softly, with desire, moving always closer to her heated core. His cold touch made her moan in the kiss, as he felt juices wetting his fingers, and he hadn't even entered her in any way.

He tried to breath, he was losing control. He removed his hands, to Sakura's disappointment, and pulled her face again on his, kissing her again and again.

Sakura, moved her left hand and groped his tight ass. At her touch, Sasuke left his forehead rest on hers, breathing in heat and heavily, being extremely turned on and scared in the same time. This was getting the things way too complicated and he would rather keep them simple. If he did to her what she wanted him to, then she would have a right to call him a pig like the other idiot dark ninjas.

His forehead, rocking still on hers, he asked her''Sakura, why are you doing this to me?''

''You know you want it, too.''she said pecking his lips again and sucking on them.

''This is…wrong.' he said while he pushed her lightly away and broke the kiss, getting away from her.

Sakura felt hurt, once more. A tear rolled down her eye.

''Yes, I suppose you are right.' she said, fixing back her kimono as she made a move to get up from the bed. But she felt his hand dragging her back down.

''You sleep here. I will sleep on the floor.' he said and his voice sounded broken.

''We can sleep both on the bed, you know.' she said trying to find a middle solution.

''It is cold.' she completed and she sounded his voice in the dark.

''I can't sleep with you, I don't want to do things I will regret later.' he said and the word regret hurt Sakura deeply.

''Oh…ok.''was all Sakura could form at the moment and she laid back on the bed. She didn't sleep at all during the night, thinking of all the events that had happened in just one day. It was hard to keep a sane mind with the craziness in her life.

Sasuke instead slept at once, trying to prevent any further ''socializing'' with his old teammate.

He slept heavily.


	3. A Wild, Wild Party

(Yay, I want to say thank you all for your wonderful reviews!!!I am so glad that you enjoyed my first chapter. I forgot to post my replies on the second one, so yeah I am posting them now hoping it isn't too late! I hope you liked the second chapter as well because I have a feeling that it sucked. Sorry for the much violence and brutal scenes. I am not planning on making this a pleasant fan fic so for those of you with sensitive hearts, I am sending out red warnings eheh! Please, I have a favor to ask from you, post your reviews to let me know if I am on a good way with my story or not.I want to know your opinions! Thanks, again for your interest!)

**Chapter 3:****A ****Wild , Wild Party.**

The next day, Sasuke had already woken up and carried his handsome body out of the building.

He had to be in a meeting with that pervert of Orochimaru to make some plans for the nearby villages. They planned to attack Aruki. Sakura was left on his bed, wrapped with his sheets carrying his magnetizing scent. She had managed to fall asleep for the last 4 hours so she hadn't taken notice of Sasuke leaving.

The rays of sun slowly fell on her face, making her rub her eyes in discomfort. She never liked waking up, which was weird enough because she never was fond of sleeping either.

She slowly opened her eyes, a feeling of sadness in her stomach. She looked around, trying to picture where she was. And then, she remembered. She was still at that jerk's restrooms.

She wondered what she was doing here. He had brought her with him, obviously to guard her better. Then again, she knew Orochimaru wasnt going to kill her, they all needed her for Naruto.

So why did the handsome raven haired boy want to keep her close? She didn't believe he had any pure intentions against her. Maybe he thought she knew several info around Naruto's hide out and planning to get it out of her by earning her trust and sympathy?

Then again, this wasn't at all his style. He most of the times preferred to get what he wanted with raw power alone. He never had patience.

She slowly got up from the bed and looked down on herself. The kimono had slipped from her breasts, revealing them, while staying at its place due to her shoulders.

She felt disgusted at her own slutty site. She dragged it back quickly and tried to find other kind of clothes to wear. She didn't need that feline shit, which wasn't her style at all.

She walked around the room and searched on Sasuke's clothes but she found nothing fitting her. He was taller than her, not much, but still their height difference made it impossible for her to fit in his clothes. She folded his clothes and put them back to where she had found them, and headed to the bathroom.

She looked herself at the mirror, big black bangs under her eyes gave away her lack of sleep and her hair was messy, here and there, making her want to laugh at her ridiculous site. She was pale as a ghost. Despite all of her outer mess, she felt fine physically, she still kind of hurt on her wounds, but the pain had ceased by a lot since the last time she had been on the dungeons and now she felt comfortably moving around.

She thought it would be wise to find Saya and ask her to help her find more every day clothes since she was the one who provided her with her current outfit either way.

She slowly and in fear tried to open the entrance door. Locked. Of course, Sasuke was too protective of her to let her ram in the building so then again she didn't plan to stay still as they made their evil plans on the destruction of the nearby villages. She had to escape, too. Try to find Naruto and join him in whatever plans he had. Most of all, she needed to make sure if he was alive, because if he wasn't, she would feel like part of her life would be gone for good. Through all the years they had been together in the same team, she had developed strong bonds with her teammates and Naruto was no exception.

She looked around; probably he would have taken the keys with him.

She closed her eyes and tried to gather all her chakra, to use an effective jutsu to open the door. But even if she did, she was in danger of getting caught by the outside guards.

She paused to think. No, she couldn't use the window as an option, it was 6 meters over the ground and she was in no way that strong so far to make that big leap.

She closed her eyes again, gathering all of her courage, and muttered the jutsu words.

Light blue aura emitted from her united hands and surrounded the door's locket, making it break. She grinned. Then she placed her ear on the door, to check if anyone was guarding her.

He could hear a middle aged man breathing. She counted. It was just one. Him. Must have been the guard she had heard yesterday.

She slowly opened the door behind him; no sounds made, and quickly made a jutsu that hit him on the head, throwing him unconscious on the floor.

She smiled in satisfaction. Except Sasuke, Orochimaru and some other two ninjas, none else in her surroundings had any idea of her face and that made her twinkle in happiness, as she could easily pretend she was a slave girl or a harem one and pass unnoticed through the castle.

She looked down at her dress. Yeah, probably she would pass for a whore, so harem it would be, she thought awkwardly.

The guard was lying unconscious on the floor, she slowly checked out if there was anyone else nearby and there wasn't. She slowly dragged the guard in the room and tied him tight with belts that belonged to Sasuke, and then she pulled him into the bathroom and locked the door.

She quickly turned back to the entrance door and walked out, satisfied. She was walking on her knees; she didn't want to gather any attention with clumsy unwanted sounds.

She made some steps, turning after the corridor. There she saw another corridor, with many doors. Probably the rest of the restrooms. She sighed. That place was so confusing. She chose one of the corridors and walked past it.

Suddenly, she saw a dark ninja coming on her way and she froze in inner terror, on her spot. She tried to play cool. The man looked at her suspicious.

''What are you doing, here, lassy?''he asked with a chuckle in his voice.

Sakura put on her seductive look.

''Nothing, handsome. Just trying to find my way back to the harem. Could you please help me?''she asked in an innocent way.

''Just keep on walking, you are going the right way. Then once you see some stairs, go down on them and there you are, on first floor.''he said too lazy to walk her there.

''Ah I see, thanks.''Sakura said winking at him as the man walked away.

She sighed. Now she knew where the stairs for the first floor were. That was a good piece of information.

She walked to the direction the man had showed to her, until she saw the stairs from afar. She was nearly close, when she heard a female giggling coming up on her from her side.

Immediately she turned her head to face the new person in fright, as she saw a blond woman, walking slowly close to her with an evil grin on her lips.

It was Erin. Sakura didn't know her. What she could tell though is that she could smell on her the same female perfume she had smelled on Sasuke the other night. Her heart started beating fast.

Erin put a hand on Sakura's arm, squishing it lightly.

''Hey hun, what are you doing here?''she asked in a teasing tone.

Sakura lost it looking at her like an idiot.

''Uhm, me, you see…ehehe I was looking for the harem.''she said flashing her a fake smile.

Erin looked at her suspiciously.

''I haven't seen you before on the harem. Are you sure you are in it?''she asked, glancing at her pensive.

''Yes, you see I am new.''she said trying to cover her mistakes up.

''New?What is your name?''she asked her.

''It is…''

''Sakura.'' The other woman completed Sakura's sentence, making the pink haired lady, jaw drop.

''Close your mouth, hun. You are the only pink haired girl around in the castle. Sasuke has told me about you. You are his annoying ex teammate from all the harem girls on here are all and each picked by me. There is no way I wouldn't know you if you were in it.''she said with an evil laugh on her voice.

''Fine, you caught me.''Sakura sighed indifferently.

''Now what will you do to me?''she asked, not caring for the consequenses. She already had been through many things,what was one more?

Erin eyed her. ''Well, since you expressed such an intense desire for the harem, I think I might as well let you join it, hun.''she said having dirty plans in her mind for the pure girl.

Sakura eyed her, angry.

''If you think I am going to let your idiotic ninjas touch a hair of me, you are mistaken.''she said, waving her hand in front of Erin's face but Erin simply rolled her eyes.

''And what will you do about it?You are a captive, and you will do whatever we tell you. And Sasuke won't have a problem with that when he learns you asked for this on your own.''she said, a teasing grin on her red slutty lips.

''Just let me go!''Sakura said trying to free her arm from her grip.

Erin squished her arm tigther and dragged her closer, whispering in hostility over her nose.

''You are going to do as I don't feed you for nothing. And this will be your punishment for trying to get away.''she said enjoying Sakura's desperate look.

''I suppose you should know from such kinds of punishment.''Sakura said to her hinting her a slut.

Erin slapped her, and Sakura looked at her, angry.

''Seems Sasuke went way too smooth on you. You should learn to respect your superiors!''she said looking at her coldly.

''You are in no way a superior to me.''she said, spitting on the ground next to Erin's feet.

''What makes you think you are better? Your pretty clear innocent skin? Once in the harem, you are going to get raped and humiliated like every other whore in the universe, and you are going to turn to like it in the end, slut! I will teach you about superiority, you weakling.I am stronger than you, so practically, no you have no value or skill to lift you over me.''she said.

Sakura thought she would silence herself for better and let Erin drag her with her on the first floor on the living room, where the girls of the harem stayed most of the time, fooling around with the perverted ninjas. Too many raging hormones had to be satisfied somehow among all those agressive twisted males. And Orochimaru took care of that.

Sakura looked in sadness the girls all around, sitting on silk couches and eating grapes, or drinking wine, brushing their hair and chit chatting with each other. She wondered how could they keep a straight face in the fate they had been put into.

Erin dragged her agressively into another room. It was the saloon of the girls, where they kept their slutty clothes and make up acessories to be attractive for the hungry men.

Sakura looked around her, this time pushing Erin's hand away from her wrist and rubbing it from the painful touch.

She looked Erin in hatred, as the blonde woman completely tore of the silk kimono that was covering Sakura's body, leaving her completely naked, except for her underwear panties.

Sasuke gasped in frustration, covering her breasts with her two hands and looking at Erin in disbelief.

''Stop being a prude. You are no different that the rest.''Erin told her dragging out some other clothes from the wardrobes.

''Let's find you something more suitable, eh? Tonight is the party, the living room will be full of our ninja boys and Orochimaru wants the harem girls to take good care of our sexy figthers. So I suggest you rip away from your face that disgusted prude look and try to be more seductive, like a real whore.''she hissed at her laughing in a mean way as she tossed to her a pair of clothes .

''Put them on. Let them show your true self.''she said giggling like an idiot.

''I will come in some minutes to check further on you. Don't you dare move, I will be just outside. ''she said and with that she vanished behind some curtains that were covering the entrance to the beauty saloon.

Sakura watched in front of her as the mean ninja walked away, and a tear rolled down her eye. How had she messed up everything again? But she didn't lose hope, she knew Sasuke would help her out as he had done in the dungeons. Around him, weirdly enough, she felt safe.

She picked up the tossed clothes from the floor and spread them on her hands, taking a look at them.

They were very revealing, it was a kimono dress, very short, it only reached to the area above her thighs, red like blood, and a pair of fishnets for her to put on, to go with the kimono.

Then there was a black belt that she needed to tie around that dress and a nice necklace of black pearls, for her to put on her neck.

She started slowly dressing up and she tied the belt when she was done with everything else, around her waist, when Erin turned back with an annoyed look at her face.

''I see you are done.''she said.

''Now follow me, sugar lips.''she said making fun of her as Sakura felt like punching her in the stomach very very hard.

Erin had her sit on a chair, in front of a table with a mirror and she started brushing her hair, giving her a nice but slutty hairstyle, then put some make up on her so her face was even more pale than before, and painted her lips, true red. She used a purple and partially brown eye shadow for her eyes and gave emphasis on the black pencil for the eye form.

Lastly, she put some eye liner over her eyelids and dragged the lines to the corner of her eyes, giving her a slightly Egyptian queen style look. Then she used some heavy but glittery mascara, that made her eye lashes look like some fairy dust had been spread over them.

She looked at herself in the mirror. She reminded in no way of the previous, innocent looking Sakura she was used to. She looked like a total cheap whore, like the ones she had seen once, passing by a nearby village. Cheap, but in the same time, like a mature sexy woman.

Erin looked at the result of her efforts in the mirror and smiled widely.

''Yummy.''she said winking at her in a dirty way that made Sakura frown.

Erin put two silver semi long earings on Sakura's ears and fixed her kimono, nodding at Sakura to get up.

''The party is in 3 hours. You had better not try and do anything weird till then. Or the next thing you will know will be my blade up your ass.''she said and dissapeared behind the curtains, whispering at the two guards outside to be careful around the pink haired slut.

Sakura was all alone in the saloon, it seemed as the other girls had already prepared themselves so she found a round couch nearby and lied on it, confused of the whole situation so far. Maybe she could try to escape later at night, when everyone at the party would be drunk and she would pass for sure for a a harem girl.

Yes, that was her ideal chance of escaping. She would risk everything.

She fell asleep on the couch, that smelled sex and sweat and perfume, lots of female perfume and woke only after 3 and a half hours later, when Erin shook her shoulders to wake her up in a brutal way.

''What they fuck are you doing here, sleeping, lazy whore?'Men have started coming, and they are all tense from their pervious training so you'd better go out and rejoice with the,' she said giving her an intimidating look.

''Fine, calm the fuck down. I am going now.' she said trying to recover from the sleep.

Erin pushed her outside with her and want away to talk with some other people.

Sakura looked at the living room. It was large. There was a big carpet in the center with couches all around in a circle where most of the girls sat along with the men, scattered all around them plates of fruits and golden glasses filled with red wine. The total sin, Sakura thought to herself.

You could hear all around talking, the voices mixed with each other making it impossible to make out what everyone said, in spite of some frequent giggles of the girls fooling around with the men.

Sakura wondered how could all those girls in there surrender to those men? She couldn't ever imagine herself doing that. Perhaps with Sasuke, but wait what? She needed to get him out of her head, she needed to focus on her escape plans, not fooling around with her ex crash.

Sasuke and Orochimaru, along with others were returning back to the castle, after the plans and the routes in the nearby area, they had stopped by an inn for some time to rest their feet before taking again the road back and since they had a party to attend either way, they had drunk somewhat.

Orochimaru was drunk a lot, and Sasuke too but not as much. He was drunk to the point he was more loose and less reserved, while Orochimaru had started being a pervert again, due to the alcohol effect on his blood.

All the others were fooling around and laughing out loud, on their way to the castle. They finally entered it, all like a company and they moved to the long corridors, heading for the big hall living room, where the party would be held.

Erin saw Sasuke from afar and walked close to him, she had found the way to annoy him through his secret love.

''Hey, Konoha moron, guess who will host you today at the clan party. I have two words for you, Pink Hair.''she said grinning evilly while Orochimaru burst laughing in all of his drunkenness's. She snapped and turned her glare to Orochimaru. Too bad that idiot was in that state. He wouldnt enjoy fully their chance to pick on Sasuke.

Sasuke managed to think rationally, and looked at her.

''Sakura?What the hell?''he asked.

''Yes yes. I found your little pushover walking out of your room, asking me where the harem was. So I thought I would let her join, since she used to be a friend of yours. And you know how much I like you…''she said bursting in laughs with her very own irony.

Sasuke looked at Orochimaru. Gladly that fool was too drunk to take advantage of this situation and he himself could still act like a sober if he forced himself to. He looked at Erin coldly and bored.

''You won't make it to annoy me, Erin. None is going to touch her while I am around. I can reassure you that.'' He spitted like Erin thought of how he couldnt say the same in the future when they would kidnap her and force Sasuke to do as they wish in order to not kill her. For the mean time, though, she was planning on having fun playing with his feelings about her.

He tried to hide his wrath for Sakura's effort to escape. He had tried to protect her and now she was returning his favour back to him in that way?

He cursed inside him and followed Orochimaru and the other idiots as they entered the saloon. The drunk pervert had already sat down on some cushion on the floor and fooled around with some scantily clad girlies, while Erin was watching him in secret jealousy which made him chuckle on her idiocy. Then he turned in front of him, ready to scan the room for Sakura, as she felt someone hugging him and placing their head on his chest.

He looked down and saw a pile of pink hair on his chest. Her perfume drove him mad. It was her. Hugging him.

''Sasuke-kun, at last you are back!Please, help me, get me out of here.''she said in a whiney tone.

She raised her face to look at him, sad.

He pushed her away, feeling mad at her.

'''I did try to help you, and you threw that away. It is your own fault you resulted here. Why did you try to escape? I did everything to protect you!''he said, part of his slightly more open behaviour being the wine.

Sakura looked at him jaw dropped.

''Well what would you do, if you knew that your best friend was in danger by a gang of sound pigs, and all this because he probably would turn back to save you?''she said.

Sasuke gave her a closer look now. He looked at her from top to toes, she looked like a whore, he had never seen her like that before, but she was extremely sexy. He felt turned on and enraged in the same time by body exposed like that in a sea of horny drunk men.

''Please, help me.''she repeated.

He gave her an angry look. He had already exposed himself too much over her in his dark clan, he didn't need now to comply to every wish of her and feel more of a fool. Besides if he left with her now, he would make more obvious his worry over her to that bitch Erin and only give her more room to tease them more. He knew her far too well.

''You are going to stay here.''he said.''When the party is over, I will take you back with me in my for the time being, I won't move you around.''he said dryly and Sakura punched him in the stomach.

''Loser.''she said.''I know I couldn't rely on you.''she said feeling like crying.

''And you'd better not, cause I will never rely on you again.''he told her trying to breath after the weak punch.

She moved away and stayed fine for a bit of time, as no man seemed to still aproach her, being occupied with the other girls. She hugged her knees, on the red couch looking around her.

Sasuke, instead had placed his head on a girl's lap, drinking wine with his one hand as the girl was giggling over him, playing with his hair.

Sakura looked at Sasuke, a punch of jealousy tickling her stomach. She tried to play cool, but she noticed as the girl had bended now more over Sasuke, leaning on his face and letting a peck on his lips. Sasuke wasn't in his normal to let girls fool like that with him, but he was drunker now, looking at the girl indifferently and in an apathetic way.

She got up, not being able to stand that anymore and walked closer to those two.

''Sasuke, may I talk to you?''she asked him trying to hide her broken voice.

Sasuke glared at her.

''The annoying you again…''he said causing the girl leaned over him to giggle.

Sakura glared deadly at the girl.

''How much more do I have to stand here watching at you fooling around like a pervert with the drunken girls in here?''she asked and Sasuke raised a brow at the tone of jealousy in her voice.

He wanted to punish her for betraying him by trying to escape earlier so he simply dragged the girl over him and pecked her, causing Sakura almost to tear in anger.

He was ignoring her, and was making out with that girl in front of her eyes! ''What a jerk.''she thought and walked away in bitterness, sitting back ont he couch in anger.

Sasuke in the other corner was caressing the girl's arms, giving secret glares at Sakura, amused by her reactions.

Then, a drunken man came and sat by Sakura, pulling her arm on him, his breath stank terribly from the wine and he was winking at her like an original pervert.

''What the fuck you want, asshole?''she asked as she pushed him away.

''What does a pretty girl like you do on her own in such a nice party?Don't you want to have some fun with me?''he asked her getting closer to her.

''Don't touch me, idiot!''she said trying to pull her hands out of his.

The drunken man ignored her resistance and moved closer, smelling her hair, turned on.

Sasuke had taken notice of the situation going on and ignored the girl on him letting kisses on his face, as he had his glare turned to the drunken man and Sakura. He could see Sakura pushing him away, and the man pulling her back. He pushed lightly the surprised girl off his way and got up, walking closer to the weird couple.

''Don't be lonely on such a great event!I can show you some tricks to have fun with me.''he said trying to place her hand in his pants.

Sasuke looked at the man pissed, standing over them.

''The girl isn't alone, boke. She is accompanied by me.''he said clearing his trhoat while a surprised Sakura had turned to look over at him.

The drunken man, although his drunkenness could recall who the raven haired man was, that strong arrogant Orochimaru's ally, who none wanted to mess with in their clan.

He stuttered looking at him.

''How could I know? She was sitting here by her own. Besides there are so many girls in here, you can choose someone else?' he said raising his shoulders.

''What I do is not your own business.''Saskue growled and picked the man over by his shirt, as Sakura moved away on the floor.

He punched him on the face and the man stumbling walked away fast.

The other girl that was before with Sasuke had been pissed off by his abrupt change of attitude and had wandered somewhere else now, probably fooling around with someone else.

Sakura raised her glare on Sasuke, he was looking at her strictly and she wondered how could he mantain such a self control even when he was slightly drunk.

''Get up.''he ordered her.

'She was mad from before, although what he had just done flattered her.

''How about now?''she said, looking at him in a childish pissed of way.

''How about yes?''he grunted, grabbing her arm tightly and dragging her with him.

''Stop, you are hurting me.''she said as he pulled her around to the other corner of the room, which was less crowded.

''We'd better stay away from those drunken idiots.''he said.

''You are drunk, too.''she said mocking him as he didnt turn to look at her.

''Obviously if I was that drunk, that old fool now would still be with you.''he said barely heard.

He finally reached a comfy sofa and threw her on it, then he laid on it, placing his head on her lap and looking at her.

''That way, they will leave us alone.''he said in an annoyed tone.

Sakura looked at him. It felt weird what he had just done, lying his head on her knees, making her feel a hot blush rising on her cheeks.

She looked at him from above, not sure what to do.

In the meantime, his hungry eyes were wandering on her torso, as he could see the line between her two breasts, they had grown bigger since he had last seen her years ago. Sakura noticed his look and felt kinda glad, not knowing why.

''Now, now lets' feed you to distract you from something you would regret later.''she said mocking him, and grabbing some graps from a nearby plate and placing them on his lips.

Sasuke slowly reverted his glare from her breast and looked at her as her skin touched on his lips, while she was feeding him grapes.

He opened his lips slightly, now it was her turn to feed him. Her hands trembled, as the second time she tried that, she felt his tongue licking her fingers, before letting the grape fall in. He kept doing that every time she reached his lips and she wondered if he was trying to tease her, as her blush was increasing highly. She grabbed a green ball of grape from the plate and with shaking hands placed it on his semi opened lips again, but this time, the grape fell of her fingers, as she couldn't; Control her shaking.

In the meatiness, he was looking her in the eyes, observing her blushing and trembling and smirking lightly at it, without letting show. She was so cute when she blushed. Her all innocent behavior was contradicting her slutty outfit.

''Oh, Sasuke-kun , I am sorry.''she said but in the same time, she felt his fingers caressing her lips, slowly and softly. She opened lightly her lips and licked his fingers in response as he had done before with her.

He looked at her, turned on, as he gently shoved his hand in hair rich pink hair and slowly pulled her face down on his, kissing her lips.

She thought he was drunk, and she liked to respect him, as she knew he wanted to avoid such interactions with her when he was sober.

But she couldn't resist him, his hot lips on hers, kissing her softly, made it impossible for her to move away, she gave in, as his hand was passing through her hair now, and then slightly on her neck, rubbing it.

She tried to speak through the kiss.

''Sasuke-kun, you are drunken, we mustn't.' she mumbled moaning in pleasure in the same time from his kiss.

He wasn't as drunk as not to be able to control himself, but he mostly couldn't stand the idea someone else doing this to her and if he didn't, someone else would do for sure in that maze of drunken perverts.

She tried to get up, urging him to lift his head from her knees, and then scooted away in the couch, trying to get over his touch.

She got up and tried to walk away but she felt Sasukés hand grabbing her strongly and pushing her back on the place she was before.

''You will stay with me…''he said not wanting someone else to approach her.

He stood above her now, and she looked up at him, as her legs were spread left and right. She noticed his slow aproach to her, as he slowly moved his legs closer, his left leg, now between her two legs, rubbing on her thigh, making her go mad in his massage.

''Do you like this?''he asked while his knee crept up closer inside her core, making her grab the cushions around her, in blush.

His hard knee was now touching her heated core, rubbing on her wet underwear, pressing against her inner lips. She blushed madly, her stare pinned on his knee that was rocking on its spot, making her want more and more of this, too shy to look up on him, as she felt his intense stare on her.

She stayed still, not knowing what to do, frozen in pleasure and akwardness.

She felt his soft pale hand on her chin, raising it, as he leaned over her and gave her a French kiss, while he was still working his arousing massage between her trembling legs. He entered his tongue in her mouth, mixing their hot saliva, as she put her hand on his black hair, dragging them slightly in her pleasure filled with agony. She felt his tongue exploring her mouth, soft on the touch, massaging hers.

She felt juices coming down her female sex, as he felt hot liquids soaking his pants over his knee and he liked it. He pressed his knee harder against her core, as she closed her legs around his, pushing it further, longing for him to penetrate her extremely aroused opening even if she knew in their current pose that was impossible. Perhaps, he only wanted to tease her.

Moans of frustrated pleasure escaped her lips constantly, breaking the kiss every once and a while.

Erin was watching them from afar, in Orochimaru's arms.

She grinned. ''The two love birds cant restrain themselves.''she said grinning evilly as Orochimaru was half fainted from the huge amount of wine he had so far consumed.

He slowly lifted her hand and placed it over his bulge on his pants, in this way asking her to interact with him.

She blushed, and she started rubbing his sex over his pants lightly, feeling it hard and growing under her touch.

She looked up at him and desire was written on his face.

She finally snapped out of this messy situation, this wasn't right, she wasn't drunk at all; she couldn't expose herself like that in a public even if almost everyone was drunk and doing the same, so practically none was looking at them, despite the guards. And that bitch, Erin. Sakura caught her with her eye looking at them evilly but ready to faint from the consumption of alcohol and felt frustrated. And her escape plans? All those had gone to hell with Sasuke in her way.

She quickly withdrew her hand from his bulge and pushed him away getting up.

''This isn't right.''she said and Sasuke smirked lightly as he knew she had in mind to get away somehow.

He stood there, not moving away.

Sakura looked at Erin, she had finally passed out next Orochimaru, too. What a bunch of idiots.

The guards probably didn't know she used to be a captive, she quickly ran close to one of them. It was the ideal chance for her to escape now that everyone almost was drunk. Her only barrier was Sasuke, but f he was alone she could handle him. Sasuke looked at her stunned.

''What is she doing?'' he thought as he saw her saying something to the guards of the entrance and then one of them gave him a pissed off look.

She had told them he was forcing her to make out, which wasn't acceptable even in that harem, they still respected the girls in such events somehow, so the guards took over after that. She asked them to let her go to the toilet, she was in her period and she couldnt stand spending a minute more in all that noise and the guards left her, but of course that was a tragic lie.

Sasuke watched shocked as Sakura walked past the guards and ran after her.

''Wtf, she thinks she is going to get away with that?''he thought as the guards prevented him from getting out of the living room.

''Leave the girl alone, we have certain rules you need to respect here.''said the left one placing a hand on his chest.

''Do you know who you are talking to, idiot? I am Sasuke Uchiha, and you just let my captive ran away!'' he said punching him as the right guard stayed stunned from the mention of his name and stayed still.

Sasuke dodging the guards pulled himself on the corridors, running after her to catch her.

''You won't get away, Sakura!!'' he shouted all sweaten from her little tiring games.

Sakura heard him shout to her and her heart beat in agony and fear. She wanted so desperately to escape. Why the fuck had he followed her? Damn it!

In panic, she looked around, for a way or a weapon to equip herself with, she needed to get away and out of the castle but she needed a weapon for the way.

She finally noticed the dungeon corridor to her left.

She grinned. She remembered how before Konoha's ravage, there used to be a weaponry down there.

She rushed in it, as Sasuke's steps could be heard one corridor away, shouting her name, not in anger, but like he was trying to panic here or scare her.

She stepped fast down the stairs, and looked in a room on her right, two doors after the dungeon's entrance. She entered in it in a rush, almost slipping on the floor from her hurry and panic and looked at all the weapons hanging over the walls and on some tables.

She didn't have time to examine them all well, she just noticed a handful of kunais in one table and ran over them, shoving many of them under her kimono dress and hiding some inside her hair and boots.

Then she saw a sword, she picked that up too, and hanged it on her back, in its case.

She looked around more and saw some little smoke bombs; she quickly grabbed them and shoved them in her tiny pockets.

She looked around. She didn't seem to be able to use anything else.

She stumbled and fell down in her rush and panic before getting up again, with Sasuke's voice sending waves of agony down her spine, she ran out of the room and climbed the stairs, almost two stairs away before she heard Sasuke's voice again and from the sound of it she got that he was just around the entrance.

''Oh shit…''she spitted down in a low but panicked tone, and turned back and down the stairs. She didn't have a way out. She would only hide in the dungeons, till she found a way to get out unnoticed.

She cursed Sasuke inside her.

She heard his voice. He was on the stairs now but she had walked further into the dungeon in other corridors where he didn't have any view from the stairs.

She wondered how he knew she had entered them, but then she noticed the clip of her hair was missing.

''Damn, it, it must have fallen on the dungeon entrance.'' she thought.

And yes that was true. While Sasuke was getting ready to walk out of the castle, he noticed her hair clip on the stairs and a shadow fading behind the corridors. And he had asked the guards and they told him that none had gone out of the castle's front door.

So that must have been Sakura's shadow. That is what he exactly thought when he saw it.

And then, he entered the dungeon, going down the stairs, with an impatient grin on his lips.

''If you like games, then I shall play along with you.''he said behind his teeth, with his gaze examining the dungeon carefully.


	4. The Chase In The Dungeons

( First of all, I want to say thank you to all the fans because there will always be updates as long as there are reviews-positive at least!, lol. No point in writing something the people hate it, huh? Next week, I don't know how much I will update this though because labs start in my uni and I won't have as much free time to write it. And when I get tired, I get extremely lazy so , I am going to proceed into replying to those of you that pointed out some parts for the plot in general, right on this page, because I want everyone to see my replies so I dont have to repeat them in similar comments.

Here we go:

**Sasuke is Hot 0012****: **Hun, thanks for your awesome words, and I am glad you like my story so much!!! : 3 Well, your idea is very nice, and thanks for suggesting it; it could come handy perhaps later in the plot. When it is the right time, I probably may use it, as presenting Sakura stronger and angrier and all that that you mentioned. Thanks for your help, I really appreciate it!!

**Zemli:** I love how you were honest about your idea on my story and Sakura's attitude. You are right it kind of comes out weird for her to be like that. I could have picked a side sooner but I didn't know how romance could have evolved from there if I made her hate him with passion, if you get what I mean. And after what he had done, it would need many chapters for him trying to earn back her trust before we saw something even slightly romantic between them, because as you say you either hate someone or not in such situations and I couldn't find the fine line to keep a balance so the result came out negative. I am sorry that this part disappointed you. I will try to fix it and find a more rational version to it. Also I would like to add that I wasn't trying to get Sakura to be out with a back bone, but mostly to show how much awe she had gathered inside her, frustration out of all the things that happened lately to her and that makes her react like that. Her nerves are broken or something, if you get my explanation. But thanks for your awesome review, it opened my eyes and I will try to fix it so I make my story better! Keep on commenting like that, you are helping me!!!

To all the other awesome people that left their reviews, thank you a lot for taking the time to support me and comment my story, I am really glad that you like it even if a second thought in my head tells me that it sucks-meh. Well, I am weird, so I guess my stories are weird, too. But as long as you keep giving me positive reviews, I am going to keep writing the chapters!!!

With much love,

The author

**Chapter 4****: The Chase In The Dungeons**

Sakura supported herself on a wall, trying to regain her composure. She had panicked, not good. She needed to be calm, in order for her mind and body to do the right moves.

She shoved her sweated hands in her pockets, touching the little bombs, her only ally in that twisted brutal game, besides the kunai and the sword hanging from her back.

She was trying to breath slowly, maintain her sanity, she couldn't believe how she had messed in that situation with Sasuke.

How could he do that to her? Her mind struggled to find a connection between the current Sasuke chasing her in the dungeons and the old one, the young little boy that had complimented her on her big forehead the first day they met., years ago. It seemed like centuries that had passed since then.

There was nothing.

The current one was a monster, power hungry. He had already got his revenge, what the fuck did he want more from them? Drops of sweat were rolling down her face and neck. She had to take a quick decision inside her.

There was no more room for jokes. One of the two shouldn't get alive from that dungeon. And that would be either him or her.

She didn't want to kill him, and even doubted if she could, but today was her only good chance of escaping and running back to her beloved Naruto and shout to him how she was ok and that he didn't need to worry or go save her and hug him…and cry on his shoulders, in his arms for all the devastation that had occured in their young lives.

And if she couldn't do that, her life right now counted for nothing to her.

She would give anything to save Naruto, her last chance of sanity on this earth. And she wouldn't be a coward now to Sasuke, the traitor that had erased her village from the map. His village for god's sake.

She felt disgusted with herself, momentarily, for all the intimate touch she had done with him earlier this day and even yesterday. How could she allow herself? But it seemed as the info about Naruto still being alive had soften her heart.

But not for much more. And why was he touching her that way? With the monster he had evolved into she knew he could just rape her and get done with it. It is not like she had a choice or he cared what she would feel about it later on.

But no, he was confusing her, like he always had. Damn him, why did he have to be so hard? That night that she almost gave in her hormones and decided to give herself like that to him, in a desperate cry for comfort for the previous brutal event in the dungeons, he had denied her. And he said he didn't want to regret it. Regret what? She didn't understand.

What was he hiding her? Her mind could never figure out that he could have even the slightest feelings for her. And even when he showed some pigments of care, her mind would dump them like they were useless bugs, since after all these years of his sheer cold indifference, it wouldn't accept that he could care for her. And after the massacre this was even more impossible to assume.

She snapped out of her thoughts. She had seemed to have been absorbed away from the cruel reality for a while, but his heavy breathing that reached her ears two corridors away, dragged her back onto it, in a most uncomfortable way.

Sasuke was giving quick glances all around.

He wished he didn't have to do that. H e could easily walk away and let her do her effort to get away, pretending he hadn't taken notice and turn back to the party. Everyone was drunk by now, who would keep an eye on what he had been doing?

But his pride would always kick in. Let her escape? No way, what would they think of him?

The cruel powerful ninja that let an unimportant slave girl get away. Too much of a humiliation, and he couldn't take it. Not for anyone, and not surely for her, who had tried to walk out on him, in his moment of weakness –when he cared about her. He wouldn't forgive her that. Even if logic says anyone in her place would do as she did, Sasuke's big ego wouldn't settle down with common logic. Instead he kept on hating on her because that day she had destroyed every bridge of them getting back closer emotionally. And that hurt. He didn't know why and he now hated himself for feeling that way. She had deprived him from his only chance to forget, forget the past and live satisfied in the present. Even if she didn't know this was one of the reasons he tried to keep her close to him. He fast brushed the sweat of his forehead. It had finally come the time for them to confront each other, they hadn't finished it in the massacre because he had walked away on her. But now, it wasn't the case for it to happen again.

And so, with both of them hating each other on that fancy for others night, for their own reasons each one, the dungeon chase started…and let the best win…

Sakura could smell him all around on the air. She cursed herself for the stupid perfume she had put on that night for the role of the whore, it could give her away easily. She hadn't thought of that earlier. That is why ninja and feminine shit don't go well together.

She started walking in silence, noise shouldn't be the second mistake she would do, and looked at the corridor ahead of her. The dungeons seemed pretty serene and she wondered how many prisoners they kept. Obviously, not many. She shivered in the thought of the reason behind it. They probably killed most of the citizens so who was there to capture?

Her hand unconsciously grabbed lightly around the blade on her back, still in its case in the sound of his approaching steps. She had to move, and be more alert. Now it wasn't time for day dreaming, she told herself off inside her mind. She raised her glare again on the corridor ahead of her and walked fast towards it, crossing it all the way till she came to face other two. Here was her plan. She needed to confuse him and the big dungeons were a pro to her, they were like a maze. And with not so many prisoners around, she did have much of room to move herself around and play. And this would hopefully balance their power gap. He was stronger, but she could use her mind to change the stats.

Sasuke on the other hand could smell her perfume on the air, grinning as he knew this would give her away no matter where she went. She approached the corridor slowly and turned fast on it, in alert of her hiding there but no. As it seemed she had been fast in moving deeper and now his eyes focused in front of him. Attacking him straightly would'nt help her much. And he was conscious of his strength comparing to hers, and in addition he knew she wasn't that stupid to walk onto him for a straight charge.

He figured out she would try to confuse him, using the size of the dungeon section but he didn't frown in that, he was confident she wouldn't make it out of the dungeon this day. He would do anything to show her who was in charge.

He crossed the corridor and reached fast the one she used to be into before. Her perfume still on the air, leading his steps more and more into it.

Sakura in the meantime had reached in front of two corridors, two paths and she looked at them both. It didn't matter which one she would take, since there was only one escape and that was backwards. And she wouldn't even think about going back there again, with Sasuke on her steps.

She quickly grabbed the sword on her back again and pulled herself into the right one, running in silence as a smart ninja would, her only give away her perfume still strong enough to last.

Sasuke fast reached the two paths she used to stand before in front of and stayed pensive.

He started worrying now how she could indeed use the dungeon effectively to confuse him.

So much trouble for a night that was supposed to be the exact opposite. He sighed wouldn't make it out of here, he thought in himself.

He reached closer, her perfume on the right corridor. He smirked and tighened his grip around his sword. Being a woman, could make her weak in many more ways that someone could imagine.

He walked fast into it, following her steps marked into the air by the tense fragrance as his heart started beating faster, not knowing why.

Sakura could hear him, he was close to her. She cursed her perfume inside her, tears burning her eyes. Always unlucky. She kept on runnin, now she was in front of other paths, this time they were three.

She smirked. She had a nice idea to confuse him and since the pervious corridor was still long, she had time .

She cut a piece of her kimono sleeves and waved it in the entrance of each path. That way her perfume would be on each of it, at least at their start but that was enough to confuse him. She kept waving the piece of tissue in the entrances like it was some kind of moral spray and she shoved it back in her pocket, taking the left path this time.

She smirked, her mind was helping her. She ran into the corridor and didn't stop until she found another paths, 4 this time and did the same to them with the piece of tissue that she had done before in the other ones and rushed into the third from the left.

Sasuke was now in front of the 3 paths she used to be before into. He tried to sniff her perfume on each of them.

Surprised he realized her perfume was gracing each one of the three, which made him dive in thought.

He realized her mischevious act behind it and grinned unconsciously.

''She is smart.''he admitted inside him.

''But even so, in the end I will get to her. There is no way she could walk just like that out of the guards would never let her out of the castle.''he said, the confidence turning back in him.

He stayed pensive now, focusing on the paths and cussed her inside him for wasting his time like would be a difficult chase, he could tell it.

He looked at the corridors again, with rage raising inside him.

Then he thought''Wait, she couldnt just have walked all three of them, so probably her perfume is only at their start.''he smirked satisfied with himself as he rushed to the center corridor and walked for some steps…After the fourth step, her perfume fainted, so probably she hadnt walked into that.

Then he walked to the left path and did the same. He kept walking till the middle of it and surprisingly enough her perfume was still around. That was the way she had gone. And so he didnt waste anymore time, tracing her. He burst into the other half of the way reaching the next 4 paths. Now that he knew her technique it would be easier to trace her, maybe he would waste time doing so, but earning time wouldnt take her somewhere. In the end he would make it to trap her in some corner, since the way out was only one, and way back.

Sakura cussed inside her in panic. Damn, he had figured out her trick.' 'she thought in a disappointment but then smirked as she knew he wasn't that easily fooled so she should have expected it. At least, she would earn time, and time for her was valuable in that insane chase. Very.

Sasuke now had reached the other paths, her scent still in the was all ok till now but he had started getting pissed, this lasted way longer than it should and she should have given up with her weak tricks, since there was no point avoiding him either way. In the end she would have to fight, either she wanted it or not. And then she wouldnt have any more aces in her sleeve.

He walked close to the new paths sniffing the air on each of them, as he had done before. This took him quite some time, more than he had figured and this had earned Sakura 5 whole minutes ahead, and a bright smirk on her face as she could no longer hear his steps after her.

Sasuke finally managed to find where the scent would linger for more and longer and that was the third from left path. His white shirt was hanging on him open, revealing his naked chest.

He walked on it running, increasing his speed, she wouldnt get before she had been punished. He thought in a sick revengeful mood.

Sakura was out of the last corridor now and found herself in front of a big room that was full of doors all around, all leading to other rooms or corridors, she thought to herself.

She fast walked to one and opened the crinky old metal door, entering it. It was a simple cage, empty almost, the only special thing in it was a small window that connected to the next room, next to it. Probably for the prisoners to communicate between them. Sakura thought in wonder. It was full of bars though so it made it impossible for exchange of objects…Measure of safety, she thought.

Sasuke in the meantime had reached the same room with her and was now wondrering what room she could have hidden into. He followed her scent once more, resulting in front of the room she was now.

He grinned and stood out of it, a few centimeteres away from the metal door.

Sakura in her panic from seeing all those doors, had let her guard down and ignored the fact that Sasuke could be somewhere around, thinking he wouldnt have had the time to reach her so soon, but obviously she did the fatal mistake to understimate him. And he wasnt just anyone.

She fast opened the door and tried to walk out but then before she knew it she had pumbed onto something. She looked up, her eyes pinned into his, she froze in her stupidity as he was observing her with a light sarcastic smirk.

He had felt her head bumping onto his naked chest, as she was looking on the floor while she stepped out of the room and smiled inside him for her foolness.

Now she was looking at him and he returned the look at was way easier than he had thought.

He broke the silence first.

''Looking for something?' he asked her sarcastically.

Sakura looked at him in secret terror, gathering all her guts she didn't know she had, and pushed him lightly walking away. She didn't know what she was doing, she had no idea, and her body was acting on its own.

''Out of my way.' she said in a low tone as a stunned Sasuke was watching her walk calmly away into the room. He wasted no time and walked after her in a fast pace.

''Where you think you are going?' he asked in a light tone but the wonder was obvious in his voice.

''Can't you see you are trapped? It is over.' he said following her.

Tears had started gathering in her eyes. She didn't think she could ever have been defeated so easily.

''Just give me a break, will you?' she yelled at him, making him pause his marching for a second. Then he retook it, just a few meters away from her. And the room was quite huge to let them walk like that for lots more.

''First, you betray anything I hold holy, then you kill my village and friends, then you tell me that you are using me to get to Naruto and kill him too, then you mess with my heart and mind with the excuse that you wanted to protect me! What the fuck is wrong with you, Sasuke?''she yelled and her voice sounded broken by sobs, as the tears were running down now on her skin.

Sasuke blinked, he felt awkward in this kind of had just figured it would be a hard fight and then itwould be over. But obviously, with women it is much more complicated. He thought smirking annoyed.

''I never intended on killing Naruto.''he said calmly and catching up with her.

''So stop making assumptions, you seem confused.''he said coldly as Sakura turned around to look at him and now he could see her tears running down, the pencil of her eyes making soft black colored wattery lines on her pale cheeks.

''Am I confused?''she asked him in anger.

''Perhaps if you werent so confusing, I wouldnt be so can ever figure out what you are thinking. You make everyone feel threatened. And I could never understand, thinking back now why would ever me or Naruto try to get you back in the old team of ours. ''her voice sounded angered and he thought it was time for confessions, obviously and looked at her bored.

''Even when your life is in danger, you still are annoying.''he said, looking at her apathetically.

That did it for her. All the betrayal he had done upon them, all the bottled hatred for him escaped through her lungs and walked fast towards him, closely, as she started hitting her fists onto his chest in mania, cussing him and crying in frustration.

''I hate you, I hate you, every inch of you, I hate you, Sasuke Uchica! I hate you!''she would repeat the same phrase over and over again, with a stunned Sasuke looking down at her crying face, as her fists inficted little to no damage to her and all.

''As always you found the right time, to break down, Sakura. Your weakness never ceases to surprise me.''he said in a bitter sarcastic tone that earned him another hating look by her.

''So what are you waiting for right now? Huh?Kill me!!! Why do you waste your time putting up with my weak reactions ? Obviously you are here for a reason. The nature of the traitor in you wont gift you a moment of peace inside you. You could instead have pretended you hadn't noticed my running away, but no you had to come, you had to come after me and crash all my hopes once more!!At least I have the guts to confess my hatred on you, but I never heard you expressing your own feelings!!I want you to say that you hate me!!Right now! Just help me understand why you are doing all this, Sasuke. Say you hate me!There must be a reason behind all this torturing of yours! Or I will believe you enjoy making me lose my sanity from day to day! I need to hear that you hate me!''she said, wild tears running down her cheeks.

Sasuke looked at her shocked. Her reaction was too much for him to handle, he was never used dealing with emotional break downs, especially coming from women.

''I don't hate you, you are too unimportant for me to do so.''he said simply, his ego taking over. Why did this girl think he was supposed to be her punching bag? She was making things all too complicated with her emotional thought confessing your feelings or showing them was a weakness, and he wouldnt be weak now to her. She didn't deserve it. She didn't understand him, why should he care how she felt?

''And why would I let you get away? You are calling me a traitor, but wouldn't I be what you say if I betrayed my current clan? How can you contradict yourself so well at times?''he said behind his teeth in a sarcastic chuckle.

Sakura looked at him, feeling intense the urge to slap him.

''Because we used to be friends. And emotional bonds are stronger.''she said out of soul, turning her glare to his chest, in a disappointed tone.

Sasuke laguhed lighlty ironically at her statement.

''Emotional bonds are only a burden to me. I only seek out for the power ones. And the reason I betrayed your team is that it was weak, because it based on them and this made me sick. That is the difference between me and you, me and naruto. You think with your heart, which makes you vulnerable in a foolish way. You are weak.''he said simply and coldly making Sakura give him an extremely angered look as she lifted her knee and gave him a good kick on his sex, making him fold in pain.

''Catch me if you can, strong guy.''she said in satisfaction for the pain that she inficted on him and ran into the room further opening the first door she could find in front of her and hiding inside, breathless.

That had caught Sasuke out of guard and he now tried to look back up again, in an effort to regain his breath after the strong hit on his most sensitive area, looking around of signs as to where she could have gone.

''Damn you, Sakura!!If you like dirty games, you will have them!''he shouted and she smiled at the tone of the physical pain in his voice.

She looked around the room she was into, it seemed to be a torture room, full of turturing tools. She cringed at the thought of them, but then a shy smile graced her red painted lips, as she figured this could come handy at her fight agaisnt him.

The room was quite vast and as always a small window connected it with the other room by its side. She picked into that window, the other room was a small one, empty as her eye had caught something great, a hope flamed up in her glare.

She could see light coming out of the other room, out of a small window in one of the walls. Morning light. Maybe this would lead her out of the castle. She smiled and her heart was beating 4000 miles per second in her unexpected discovery.

She felt Sasuke's steps wandering around the room, he was trying to trace her. She frowned thinking as of her perfume would give her once more away.

And indeed it had. The scent had guided Sasuke now close to the torture knew that room. And he knew she would try to take advantage of the objects inside it to win her fight.

He walked close to the door, grabbing his sword, getting ready for a possible attack by the pink haired girl.

Sakura waisted no time in useless fear, she fast looked around the room carefully. It was quite deep, which satisfied her need to hide for the time being. She saw a big pool, with wooden walls around it and she wondered what kind of tortures they tried in that water. It seemed blurry. Maybe they tried drawning people in it. She thought in disgust as she walked closer to it. Maybe she could try diving into it and holding her breath till he gave up looking for her in the room.

But she couldn't when the thought of him finding her inside there made her freeze .Because she knew how things would evolve from there and she would have no chance of backing herself up under the frozen water.

Instead she noticed a pair of shelves, metal light shelves behind that huge pool of water and she rushed in there, hiding herself behind the thick shelves.

The source of light was always spare in that spot too so it helped her hide better masked in darkness.

Sasuke slowly opened the door, peering inside. He smirked, he already knew she was resting hidden. This game weirdly turned him on, even if he didn't know why.

Her words of earlier hadn't get far into him, he enjoyed that he could cause so much frustration to her for the time being, but it wasn't out of his sadistic tendencies and he had no time or want to analyze it at this time.

He watched around him carefully. She wasn't around. She would have chosen to hide deeper in the room, where more tools and stuff were and would come handier to her.

He felt her gaze watching him, but couldn't trace from where. He smiled.

''Sakura…''he whispered griddling his sword.

There was a cross, a wooden one in his right, where they used to crucify slaves and traitors. He smirked at the sight of the painful tool.

And then there was a big old wooden table with all kinds of torturing tools from whips to sharp little blades and knives and the list went on.

The tools were sparse here and there so someone would need a lot of time to actually list in their mind each one of the tools of the room.

He stumbled on something on the floor and cursed inside him. It was a round metal thing, like a ball, only smaller and had a hole in it. He wondered what it was for, but he overview it and kicked in away, which resulted in the metal ball hitting on the wooden pool and made a weird cranky sound.

He turned his glare on there and immediately noticed how her scent was leading to that spot. He secretly laughed with himself.

Of course, how couldn't he tell before? She would have tried to hide underwater and he was already enough time in the room. He smirked sadistically; this would do back for the kick she had given him in the nuts.

He grabbed his sword out of his case and approached the pool. Looking at it from distance and carefully.

He couldn't help as a slight doubt embraced his heart, as he felt she would jump from time to time over the water and try to stab him with something.

He approached more, trying to make out the bottom of the pool, over the blurry water.

The water had a white-dirty grey color and it wasn't easy to make out what was lying under.

Without wasting any more time, he shoved his sword into the water, several times, trying to find something to hit or pierce into.

But all he would always feel would be the seer wooden bottom hitting back the metal top of his sword.

Sakura was watching his brutal attack secured behind the shelves some meters away, wondering how could he find it in him to attack her like that, those stabs would probably hurt her fatally, if she was hiding underwater.' What a pig.' she thought inside herself.

''If he wants to get serious, then so will I.' she thought biting her bottom lip lightly.

Sasuke suddenly stopped. He could hear a light but fast breathing somewhere around that spot. He sniffed the air but it wouldnt help him at that spot.

He tried to trace where the unrhytmical sound was coming from.

She was around there, he could sense it.

He felt the terror in her breath, smirking in superiority. He was the predator and she was his pray.

Sakura looked at him, staying still, like he was listening to something interesting. She froze, and closed her eyes. She got what was that. It was her stupid breath that had given her away. She stopped it. She didn't breath. She held it inside her, wishing he would go away.

With her eyes closed.

Then she reopened them again, he seemed to have already traced her but he more of walked randomly, trying to spot her as he felt he was close anymore to the ceased sound.

He was standing now in the other side of the shelves, trying to pierce the metal material with his gaze, like he could see through it.

Her smell was around there, one with the dusty odor that covered the old tools.

She sensed him. She felt like it was the time to attack him. He felt that too. And he spoke.

«Ah, Sakura…your cheap perfume gave you away…too bad the game ends here.' he said with a light ironic laugh on his voice.

Sakura heard him and started breathing again, lightly, trying to suppress her lungs large hunger for more air.

''No more cheap than the perfume you had on you, when you slept with that whore Erin!' she said with anger in her voice, wondering how could she have let a jealousy comment slip out of her mouth like that. She didn't understand if she hated him totally or what. She couldn't tell. It was all a mess in her head. Perhaps she wasn't as strong as she thought herself to be. As she made herself to be to the others.

And with that said, she kicked the shelved in front of her and onto him, grabbing her sword to attack him, jumping close to him and swinging her blade on the air, trying to target his pretty pale skin.

Sasuke felt the metal shelves falling on him and partially hitting him as he quickly moved away, hoping back in the air , partially stunned more from her comment than from the attack.

If she had a room to complain then so had he.

He dodged her attack with his sword, jumping even more far than her close to the wall, but not touching it, looking at her frustrated.

He hadnt slept with Erin, but his ego decided onto what he needed to give explanations or not and that was surely unneeded.

''So why would that bother you, Sakura? Didn't you choose Naruto over me the time you thought of running away?''he asked her in a cold tone, trying to mask his bitter betrayed one, charging back at her with his blade and scratching her skin on her left arm, some drops of blood ran down, causing a painful grimace at Sakura's now stunned face.

She never expected him to see it like that. Her choosing Naruto over him. She could never have expected to create such feelings to him. And now she wondered where they emerged from. Was it love? But she fast pushed that thoughts away from her head, feeling her hatred mixing with every other feeling for him inside her, an enraged voice punching in her mind, telling her how every one of his actions till now showed only mere hatred and nothing else towards her place. ''Even the times that he did take care of you, he had an upper motive behind it, he was trying to regain your trust and make you betray Naruto. He wanted to take you with his side.''the voice repeating in an hostile way in her mind.

''Of course I did choose Naruto over you!You betrayed us, remember?!!''she asked him and she jumped high on the air, throwing her kunai at him, trying to injure him.

He sighed and avoided them all fast and carefully doing swift moves around himself.

He smirked pausing to look at her once her attack was momentarily over.

''You wouldn't understand.''he said simply thinking of how the day his brother killed his whole family except him had changed him for life and he could never be the same again.

Maybe he could get a piece back from his old peaceful self but not without her help and she had just thrown that chance away, without knowing it. If only she had been more patient with him.

''I wish I did…but there is nothing really to understand, is there? You are just a traitor!''she said as she suddenly fell his blade piercing her on her ribs and stepped back in pain, trying to hold back her dripping blood.

She managed to give him a kick on his chest that threw him back, but he fast regained his balance, still holding his sword, looking at her as she lost her own from the hit and fell backwards into the wooden pool of water, causing the waters to become partially red from her spilt blood inside them.

The water was frozen and made her shiver. Unable to cease her pain, she didnt emerge instantly at the surface causing Sasuke to worry unwantingly for her.

He ran over the pool, and tried to trace her over the water, watching as the grey color had started turning to red.

''Sakura!''he shouted and his echo made two rounds around the huge cold room.

She opened her eyes in the water, it was blurry but she could see a shadow out of the pool, with the blade on his right hand, standing there suspiciously.

It was him. And he had just fallen in her one she had just thought inside her defeated mood.

She quickly jumped out of the water and dragged him in it with her, causing him to fall into, making the waters splashi around and out of it, as she managed to see his stunned expression before they both fell into.

She opened her eyes again into the pool, looking for him underwater. She only saw him sinking slowly as he regained his grip and started swimming back to the surface.

This scared her and in one second she pulled her head back out to breath and get ready for the in water fight.

She looked around her in wonder. He was nowhere near her. He should have emerged by now. Then she froze in terror. Of course, he was playing dirty just as he had promised her.

Before that thought managed to cross her mind completely, she felt a hand grabbing down on her left leg dragging her back into water.

She fell inside, and tried to open her eyes, the blood flow had stopped from her wound and she thanked her strong immune system for that.

She saw him from under her dragging her and she bitted his hand, releasing herself from his grip. He fast dragged his hurting hand back to him, and swam closer to her as she tried to swim away. She felt his hand again on her ankle, he dragged her closer to him, giving her a sharp hit with his sword on her thigh that made her clench her teeth to prevent a scream of pain underwater, as without turning to looks at him, she kicked her leg in the water, feeling she had hit him somewhere and the grip on her ankle to loosen up and fade away.. The pool was 2 meters deep-and it was partially dag also under the pavement too, and part of the wooden walls coming out of the floor, for reasons of limited room height, so swimming back to the surface wasn't as hard.

Sasuke was left underwater for some time, as the kick on his stomach had caused him to open his mouth in reaction, as the air left his lungs, and he swallowed some water instead.

Enraged he emerged to the surface, finding her body, he as he had let his blade fall on the bottom, as with the kick he had momentarily lost grip with it.

She was holding on to the wooden sides, trying to regain her breath from both the pain and the long time spent underwater, anymore no makeup at all gracing her pain painted face.

Her blade was too watery and escaped her hands, in her desperate attempt to catch it back but it was too late it had fallen onto the floor, causing a sharp metal sound to scratch her ears.

Sasuke smirked at her, as he had got close anymore, swimming next to her.

''Seems as we both let go off our weapons.''he said commenting on the sound her wet blad had made a few moments ago.

Her face now had retaken its innocent look, free from make up and stupid glitters.

''I have more than that.'' she said as she turned her face back to him and flinched in shock as she felt his breath on her face, realising he was almost touching her with his body, placing his arms around heron the wooden sides, almost like embracing her but without touching her.

He was looking at her, his onyx eyes on her, his chest touching hers now, she felt unprotected and placed her two clenched hands on his naked scratched from the fight with the blades chest.

At least there was one good with all that, her annoying perfume had almost all of it gone away after her underwater stroll.

She looked at him in hatred.

''Now what, are you going to try to smother me?''she asked, trying to hide her scared tone.

Without replying he let his gaze wander on her visible torso. The kimono had been tore apart and big part of her left tit was exposed, hold back only by her hard from the frozen water nipple.

His body warmth was making her writhe in shock, warm and cold together, it was more than what she could take.

He felt a bulge fighting hard against his wet pants now, as he fought with his manly self inside him if he should finish her off, or take advantage of her delicious body while he was at it. And seemed as his hormones had won.

He let his left hand wander on her torso skin, on the area above her breasts, ripping the kimono with a strong move away from his way. Sakura gave him a shocked look, not believing what he was doing.

She flinched and stayed silent in shock, as he saw him moving his head down lower on her chest, sucking on her breast skin softly, moaning lightly.

''What are you doing?Stop it!''she shouted, as she tried to push him away but she felt an intense pain on her head, as his other hand had reached in her hair and pulled it brutally, immobilizing her in the painful feeling.

He didnt talk to her, he didnt know what he was doing. She was going for it, he though, with all her body exposed like that.

She couldnt prevent her protesting moans of pleasure, as she felt guilty with her body that had already given in his touch.

She felt his other hand now going down on her, rubbing her uninjured thigh, earning another tremble from her as she made to swim away but his strong grip on her hair, reminded her she wouldnt go anywhere.

''Stay still.''his voice cold, his tone a commanding one.

He pressed his hand underwater further on her thigh, rubbing it gently, while he was softly massaging her nipple with his soft warm tongue, his hand grinding against her skin, as he let it go deeper, touching shyly her core.

She moaned which made him smirk uncosciously, as she tried to prevent herself from injuring herself in the angered voice inside her head that was screaming her to move away, because she hated him. But her body wouldnt obey, and she had no more mental power to face the reason behind it. Or she would go mad.

She felt his hand passing through her panties and getting straightly in touch with her core, she felt his soft fingers exploring her major lips, then the clit, then the inner ones and a tear or guilty ran down her eye.

He now started sucking on her nipple, and then ran his tongue all over her exposed tit, as his index finger was playing with her clit, he pressed himself harder against her and she felt the cold touch of the wooden sides knocking on her back. She felt trapped between the wood and his body and she wouldnt do nothing to escape.

''Stop it, please! Just don't…don't behave like your pig teammates.' she managed to say out of breath between her desperate moans.

''What does it matter? You think I am like them, either way. So why should I try to prove anything to you?' he said and she thought he sounded bitter but his tone was really cold.

''Well, now you are like them! Let go! I will surrender, just let me go!' she said and she noticed him smirking.

''Surrender? It is not like you had any other choice. I won.' he said and with that he shoved two of his fingers at once inside her, making her fluids run down her sex and spread into the water around her thighs.

''Enough!' she said and with that she slapped him, causing him to lightly back away.

He ignored her slap, but his hand was already out of her hair, now cupping her breasts, apathetic to her angered reactions.

He placed his other hand on her ass, pulling her closer to him, grinding lightly against her in the water.

''Behave yourself, Sasuke Uchiha!''she said and with that she raised one leg of hers and used him to push him away, against his pelvic region and he momentarily drifted away in the water as she found the time to escape and support her hands on the wooden sides in pain, as she jumped out of the pool, splashing all around with waters, running on the other side of the room, close to the door, trying to cover at her exposed breast by dragging her kimono back higher up.

He jumped out of the water, following her example, as she had bended over the ground to pick up the first kunai of hers she found scattered.

She searched her pockets for the bombs but anymore they were useless being dripping wet. She tossed them on the ground, which let out a weird odour.

''Ok, time to take you back.''he said secretly hurt by her pushing away, his voice sounded serious.

''Glad you realised it.''she said trying to hide her embarassment from before.

''You just proved me once more how I was right about are just like them.''she said as he fast paced back to her and got ready to do his shadow jutsu crossing his fingers.

''Perhaps, you need a little bit more of fight to stop complaining.''he grinned but it was too late cause he had stepped on one of the wet bombs and to Sakura's surprise it somehow worked, exploding silenty and filling the area around them with smoke, that prevented them from interacting.

That was all she needed, she rushed behind him, as she hoped he hadnt moved from his position but somehow she bumped agaisnt him, causing them both to fall on the ground.

When the smoke went away, she noticed how he was standing there, waiting for the air to become transparent again, partially confused with his back on the stone wall.

She picked the kunai that had fallen by her hand and quickly crawled in front of him, his legs between her knees and targeted the kunai to his neck.

''Move and you are dead, Uchiha.''she said as he looked at her calmly.

''You cant kill me. You dont have it in you.''he said and she slapped him with her free hand, before returning it back to grab with both hands the pointed kunai.

''Shut up!I have had enough of you. First you offend me, then you try to rape me. You are sick!''she said as he rolled his eyes on her.

''Ok then let's see you killing me. Because I guarantee you that if you step back on it, I will take you back to the clan, there is no going back after that.''he said regaining his usual tone.

She looked at him, clenching her teeth. She wondered why she didnt move the kunai further into his skin. She wondered in a painful dillema.

No he wasn't right. She wasn't weak. And she wanted more than anything to escape. But why couldn't she kill him? The question lingered in her mind, torturing her, as all kind of emotions filled up her in pain, guilty, love, hate, jealousy, fear, desperation, hope.

What was the feeling behind her hesitation though? Which one of them all?

She looked at him, trying to intimidate him with her look. He had a serene expression on his face. He didn't say anything.

She blinked, trying to put a cold mask on her face. She had already been far too soft with him in the past; he didn't need to know what she was thinking.

Before, she could snap out of her pestering thoughts, she felt a pair of hands tightened on her arms, pulling her lightly to him.

She noticed as her kunai, kept stably by her grip, grinded painfully against his pale fickle skin, letting a small reddish scratch on the spot.

''Do it.' he said looking at her in the eyes.

She flinched in confusion. Was he playing with her? Was he really so sure of her dilemma?

Or was he trying to give her an advantage and let her claim her right to get away?

If he wanted he could have knocked her on the ground long ago but he didn't seem to feel scared by her posed threat, lingering its cold touch on his neck.

''I might do it.' she said pretending to tease him, when her voice sounded broken by her confusion.

His hands tightened slightly their grip around hers, pushing her lightly more onto him, causing the kunai to push harder against his skin.

His eyes stable on her, her grip on the kunai stable as well.

She felt a tear rolling down her face, and she wasn't even aware she was crying. The tear rolled down her cheek, giving her inner struggle away.

He kept his glare stable on her, but she knew he had noticed her tear by his victorious expression, even if he tried to hide it.

Her grip on the kunai was now starting to shake; her hands moreover had started to shake causing her only ally in this twisted game to doubt.

She looked down on her hands and then slowly and unsurely back to him with a guilty expression, lightly shown all over her innocent face.

He smirked lightly, almost too weakly to be shown and slowly pulled her more onto him softly, uniting their lips into a soft but passionate kiss.

And the kunai had slipped from her hands.


	5. Never Annoy The Mountains

((Author's comments (Do read, please) : Ok, thank you for your reviews but might I say I already did an effort to make Sakura stronger, not sure if people noticed. Someone mentioned it and I took it into account. I did my best and I personally was semi satisfied with the outcome, even if I can't be totally objective towards the components of my story. I am sorry if the way Sakura acts is not how you expected it to be but I don't think I am flexible enough to make her stronger for the time being. I want you to know though that I tried to make it better for you. Thanks for your critique nonetheless, always appreciated.))

**Chapter 5: Never Annoy The Mountains**

Sakura slowly opened her eyes to what had seemed like a century, while the kiss was taking place.

She immediately looked down and grabbed the kunai in her hands again, breaking the kiss in frustration.

She placed it once again on the same old spot on his neck, and looked at him, trying to lick off his addictive taste.

''You are not going to fool me with such tricks, Uchiha!''she said looking at him coldly.

''No need for that, I knew the outcome either way. I am taking you back.''he said.

''I wouldn't be so sure in your place.' she hissed, pushing lightly the kunai against his skin.

He looked at her and smirked in a superior look.

''You know you can't kill Me.' he said removing his hands from her arms and looking at her calm.

Her next move caught Sasuke off guard and earned her a mildly shocked look.

''I may not have it in me to kill you, Sasuke, but I can anytime put an end in my own pathetic life.''she said turning the kunai in the opposite way and placing it on her chest over the place where her heart was.

Sasuke looked at her, with a mildly worried expression.

''You wouldn't dare. Why end your life like that? Isn't it pathetic?''he said but his tone wasn't the one he used when he tried to put her down.

''No!!What would be really pathetic would be to turn with you back to Orochimaru.

Better dead, than a traitor.''she hissed and stared at him in confidence.

Sasuke tried to slowly sneak his hands behind her. She caught his notion with the corner of her eye, and pressed the kunai further deeper in her skin.

''Don t you dare do anything or I might as well do it now.''she said trying to hide the desperate tone in her voice.

''And what will you do? Try to escape? Is it worth all this?''he asked trying to calm her down.

''Yes yes it is. If I can't be free and with the ones I love, then death suits me better.''she said and the phrase hurt Sasuke secretly, as it implied he wasn't thee one she had feelings anymore for.

''Now now calm down, boy.''she said as she kept a close look on his hands and carefully picked herself up from his lap. She stood up, the kunai stable on her chest, in her tight grip.

He stayed still, but watched her move around, trying to think maniacally of a way to prevent her from hurting herself and escaping in the same time.

She reached a table with tools fast and grabbed a whip, liberating her hands from the kunai, which she shoved in her pocket anymore.

Sasuke was at once up, and made a few fast steps towards her, still in an alert mood.

Sakura gave him a hatred look as she slammed her whip on the floor and close to its feet, making the air around cry.

''You wouldn't like to feel this thing on your skin.' she said but he kept making steps towards her, apathetic.

He didn't want to let her get away, but this wasn't solely for Orochimaru anymore.

He moved a few steps back and bended fast in order to pick up a kunai from the ground, in the period of a few blinks, which made Sakura space for a while. She quickly regained her composure and once he was back up, she kicked the kunai from his left hand, as in the same time she shot the whip which twirled around his right leg. She lost no time, she dragged violently the whip with strength, which made him lose his balance and fall on the floor.

And that was what she needed. She busted out of the room, throwing the whip on the ground outside of it, and kicked the door of the next room, causing it to break.

Her gaze instantly fell on the window, where the morning light was still coming from, even if now it was more close to noon.

She grinned, as her heart beated faster, her only chance to escape was shining in front of her eyes.

She ran as fast as she could towards the window, breaking with a kick of hers the weak metal bars that separated the outer with the inner world, and jumped on it, crawling to her freedom.

Sasuke was already in the room and after her.

She ignored him, even if her heart stopped in agony for some seconds.

He went closer and grabbed her leg, trying to pull her back into the room.

All her body was out except for her right leg, which he was dragging in his wet hand.

''Let go!''she said as she gave him a strong kick that found him on the head causing him a bleeding nose that made him step back for some minutes.

And in the meantime, she had made to carry her whole body out of the building and away of the small window. Sasuke wouldnt fit through it, he was more massive than her.

Secretly, for the first time in her life, she thanked God she was a woman, when Sasuke's angered voice was heard, cutting her relieved thoughts short, as a sharp steel.

''Dont hurry to feel happy, yet.''he said as he was trying to climb on the window, his hands out of it.

Sakura moved further away, looking around her. They were in the back of the castle, no guards around.

She grinned looking at his desperate efforts to fit through the small hole.

''Let me help you.''she said as she crossed her fingers and made a jutsu she had learnt years ago, which made upper parts of the building collapse, dropping a pile of rocks and bricks over the place Sasuke was now, closing for the time being the window, sealing it thickly with the collapsed material.

She heard Sasuke's moans after the collapse and smiled.

She felt victorious against him after a long long time.

Even he can have his weak moments, she thought as she gave a quick but examining look around her for guards and fast rushed on to the east of Konoha, to some mountains that had been covered with snow, since the time now was winter. But even on the other seasons, except summer, the mountains were always painted in white.

She didn't have time to stop and smile to her freedom, she didn't have time yet to taste the free air through her lungs. Her prudence to not be caught was bigger than her excitement.

She made no stop, running like mad away, away from that place of her worst nightmare, to her freedom, as the sun had began setting behind the hills.

She thought it would obviously take a long time for Sasuke to recover the fall, she didnt care if he was hurt, her freedom mattered more right now.

She ran unstoppably, till she felt her lungs and legs would collapse from the fatigue but she didn't stop, she was determinated to die trying to escape, she didn't care for the pain in her shoulders, or her legs that screamed in the touch of the air, as they were crossing it violently, never looking back, never pausing.

And she finally reached out of Konoha, where the route for the mountains started.

Not exactly, as between the village and the sharp mountains, was lying a small little brownish valley. In the past, it used to be greener, but after long periods of draught, it had resulted in the current ground type.

She crossed that fast too, running, as her heart felt like it would give up on her anytime, both from the panic of getting caught again and from her recently but not yet completely earned freedom.

And then there she was, she reached out at the base of the mountains, behind thick trees, well hidden to any observant from the valley or the village. Even though, it would be impossible to be seen by such far distances.

And then she stopped finally running.

And she collapsed on the ground, her lungs screaming for air, her eyes crying in happiness and exhaustion.

She fell on the spare grass, smelling it and kissing it, smiling in terrible happiness as she was free again. Free and safe. Anymore, she would take care of herself. She wouldn't let them take her back. The hard part was over.

She rolled around herself on the spot, still playing with the grass between her fingers, blinking in excitement and pure joy, smiling widely and looking up at the light blue cloudy sky, partially hidden by the tall trees at the base of the mountains.

She wanted to scream, yell in joy, and shout how she had made it, how she had defeated them and she was free now. Free, free, free. She couldn't stop whispering the word, tears of joy running down unstoppably by her eyes.

She would fight to find Naruto and she would fall in his arms, tell him how much she had missed him and that she would never leave him again, that he was her only true brother, the only person still giving color to her life. And Naruto would hug her tightly, happy that she was alive, with him. And they would make plans to free Konoha, or even better run away from all this nightmare and be happy. But she knew Naruto would never give up on Konoha. And she would do whatever he told her. She didnt care. The only thing that mattered is that she would be safe again, with him.

She stayed still for some minutes, trying to regain her strength and get back to reality.

Her escape wasnt over yet. She was afraid Sasuke would come back after and maybe even tell everyone else for her escape, bringing a whole team of hard headed dark ninjas on her chase. What Sakura always seemed to rule out was how most things spinned around Sasuke's pride.

She started climbing on the mountain, slowly but surely, grabbing her wounded thigh tight, as the pain now that her excitement had calmed down stroke her again, subtly.

She grabbed herself on herbs and plants, to help her rise in the upper layers of the mountain. She planned on going to the places that lied beyond them. When Konoha was being attacked, Naruto had told her and all the team that if anyone of them survived, The Light village behind the mountains would be their gathering point.

Of course, she hoped that this secret had rested unsealed till now and with that as her only hope, she set it as her destination.

In the meantime, back to the castle, everyone was looking for Sasuke as they had recovered from their last night's hang over and were now wondering why he hadnt showed up. Servants confirmed that he wasn't in his room.

Sasuke had passed away under the heavy pile of bricks and rocks.

And he had stayed like that for over an hour. He finally slowly opened his eyes, as dust fell into them, causing him to curse in frustration.

He tried to move, but the little rocks would roll all around him, with the danger of causing a further but smaller than the previous one collapse.

He tried to think. What had happened? He remembered Sakura climbing out of the window and then, then everything went black as something had hit him unexpectedly all over him.

He felt surrounded by a thick pile of sharp, soil materials and he tried to unite his hands slowly, with soft but careful moves, concentrating his chakra, to cause a jutsu.

Light blue flames came out of his hands as they busted all around the rocks, causing them to fly away from him, in any distance possible all around. He crawled out of the building, with cuts and scratches all over his body, mostly his face and chest but nothing too serious, except for his left arm that felt seriously fractured or even broken.

He remembered fully now. Sakura had improved as a ninja a lot and he hadn't discovered fully till she used that powerful jutsu on the building causing parts of it to collapse on him.

He cursed her inside him, with a small but sharp cut on the left corner of his lips to give him annoying touches of pain.

He tried to calm down, looking around him. The sun had already set and he remembered how it was morning when everything went dark on him.

He figured out that he must have fainted for a medium amount of time.

He looked around, shouting for any soldiers or guards. But it seemed as it was deserted, which was only logical since that part of the castle was way far from the front entrance and rarely used so they had let their guard down on it.

Orochimaru was taking things granted often and this time this had costed them Sakura.

Now that his mind was trying to calm, he felt the heavy shower of disgrace falling on his shoulders.

What would they think of him? That he let her go just like that? That a weak konoha ninja girl had slipped out of his fearsome hands? This would be way too humiliating.

He suddenly turned his gaze on a soldier that was walking in curiosity towards him.

It seemed as he must have heard his shouts from the other part of the castle and had come to examine the situation.

His look rushed from an impatient angry Sasuke to the recently collapsed section of the building and gasped his mouth in wonder.

''What the hell happened here?''he asked still looking at the pile of rocks, and then he turned his glare on Sasuke for an explanation.

He walked closer to Sasuke. He finally seemed to realize who the raven haired man was and his attitude now became fast humbler making Sasuke to smirk instantly on the effect he had on the guards.

''Mister Uchiha, were you the one that shouted for help?''he asked, avoiding to look at him intensely.

''Yes, you idiot. What took you so long? And isnt this section of the castle guarded? A slave ran away out of your laziness and lack of staff.'' he said annoyed and irritated.

''I am sorry for this. We were under Orochimaru's orders. But I thought the dungeons were free from slaves at this period.''he said, almost whispering in confusion.

Then he realized and his mouth hanged in shock.

He meant the pink haired girl, the slave that was under his control.

He gave Sasuke a questioning look.

''The slave…this slave belonged to you, right?''he asked and pinned his eyes now on Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at him in a superior way and said out of his teeth, coldly.

''Listen to me, what I want you to say to Orochimaru is that I let her escape in order to follow her as so to guide me to Naruto. Tell him that I didnt notice the others, because the more people would go after her, the more suspicious we could rend her. Tell him I will come back to organize a team to go for Naruto, once I learn the place he is right now. And I will come back with the girl, too. There is no doubt about this.''he said as he had walked closer now and grabbed the poor man from his shirt, giving him a threatening look.

''If you say something more or less, I will make sure to get rid of your useless body, when I get back. And I will get back. Is this clear?''he said spitting his words, not wanting Orochimaru and the dark clan to think he had failed in getting her.

But the soldier didnt seem stupid enough and Sasuke guessed he would already have thought that the girl had in fact really escaped and Sasuke had just made up that plan to cover the underbelt hit to his pride.

So Sasuke was forced to result into intimidating him with his sharp threats.

The soldier nodded, trying to control the trembling on his legs, as Sasuke released him.

''Now go!' he ordered him and the man ran back to the castle, unsure and not looking back.

Sasuke clenched his fists, uniting them, as he rubbed his knuckles, with his gaze pinned on the setting sun behind the hills.

''We are not over, Sakura.'' he whispered with a bitter tone on his voice.

He was ready to go but then he saw a middle aged woman in a worried face, running towards him with a packet on her hands.

It was Saya.

Sasuke gave her a secretly shocked look. What was she doing there?

''Mister Sasuke…please wait!''she said and her voice sounded broken.

She reached out on him and expanded the buddle towards him, waiting for him to pick it up.

''Saya…what is this all about?''he asked, once he took his glare from the packet and pinned it on her, in a dead serious tone.

''Excuse me for being rude,sir, I just found the guard on my way to your room and he told me that you were about to leave in search of your slave girl. So I fast rushed into your room, and made a choice of some items that you might find useful in your journey.''she said smiling shyly.

Sasuke spaced out. He couldnt help but smirk at the caring move of the old lady.

He carefully took the bundle in his hands, thanking her, still serious but softer now.

''That was nice of you, Saya. You can go back now.''he said not wanting anyone to delay him.

Saya stayed still, the hesitation obvious in her face.

''Mister Uchiha, I would…like to ask a favor from you.''she said, and Sasuke gave her a curious look.

''Which is?''he asked her impatiently.

''I…well, I just want to ask you to not hurt the girl. I understand she is your captive but she is a wonderful person…and I cant help but worry for her. So, please, I beg you, do not damage her...anymore.''she said avoiding his glare, but in a bravery bigger than Sasuke could ever except from her to show.

Sasuke looked at her pensive, feeling a weird scratch of guilt in him.

''She has to be punished, she escaped and the law says that run away slaves get to be punished. I will try to be smooth, though.''he said not letting his pride walls down.

''Oh please, dont mind her. She is just a suffering girl. The little time I spent with her, I figured out that she once had strong feelings for you. And she could still have.''she said, her eyes wet on worry for the young girl. Saya felt as a mother against her and wanted to protect her from any damage, even if that meant getting her master mad at her.

Sasuke gave her an angry look. How did she dare to enter his inner world? And talk to him about what Sakura feels or not about him?

He put on a cold face and nodded to her.

''I promise I will do my best to not hurt her.''he said, hiding his anger under the mind's rational cry.

''Now go before I lose my temper.''he ordered the old woman that with a mix of gratitude and doubt she set her way back to the castle.

The packet seemed full of small things, but yet not as heavy as it would seem to be from afar.

He weight it in his hands, cupping it. It was nice when someone cared for him, and he found such pigments of care in the people he least expected to.

A small smile graced his cold mouth, as he raised his glare again to the east, embracing the mountains with his gaze.

He wished Sakura cared for him, too. But once he caught himself getting soft again he pushed those thoughts fast out of his head.

He had a mission, and a chance to save his reputation. And with that thought, he hanged the packet on his back, and ser off with a fast pace for the mountains.

In the meantime, Orochimaru was laughing out of his lungs together with Erin and the rest of the team over Sasuke's idiocy.

''Hahahah, I am sure he just failed to prevent her from leaving. What an idiot.''he said between his giggles.

Erin looked at him, evilly, immitating his laughs.

''Oh and we thought just that she couldnt affect him that much. Looks like the tough boy is in love.''she said drinking some wine.

Orochimaru's laugh froze, looking at Erin in fast raising anger.

''What?''she asked him stunned.

''And what if he just runs away with her? What if all that was an excuse for him to step back on us and betray us? Did you ever think of that?''he said behind his teeth punching his fist on the table, making all the laughs around to cease.

Erin gave him a snobby look.

''Orochimaru, you also are an idiot!''she yelled.

''And I thought you knew Sasuke very well to speak without thinking. He is very selfish, he would never accept us to call him a coward. And all the plans we made together, the boy is after power. He lives for that. Sure, the girl might influence him in some ways. But all these 4 years we have been together, I came to know that he is too thick headed to kneel in front of the whims of a girl.''Erin said in one breath, letting her wine aside to give a pissed glare at Orochimaru.

At times like this, she gave her nerves when he acted like a paranoid chicken.

Orochimaru looked at her like he had ignored her words.

''Erin, all the times I took things for granted I mistaked. I wont let this happen again.''he said.

''And what will you do? Run after him? That way if what he said is true, the girl would take notice of us and probably never lead us to Naruto's hide out. If she had such guts to escape, then he must mean a lot to her. Sasuke is much of a cold bastard to let a girl ruin all his future evil plans. Just relax, we will sit back and wait for him to do all the job, like an obedient boy.''she said laughing behind her teeth.

''And why did he have to let her go so as to run after her? I thought the plan was that we waited for Naruto to come and take her.''he said suspicious.

''We discussed this a million times before. Do you remember how many times you felt worried over the fact that the fox boy would gather a good amount of strength before attack us? Because as it seemed he was taking his time with Sakura and didnt plan to come back anytime soon. He probably could guess that a trap would be waiting for him. What else reason would we have to keep his ninja friend alive?''she said, impressing Orochimaru with her sharp mind.

He hided his defeated look and tried to think of something to pose agaisnt her.

''Still he did things without asking me first. He defied my control, my authority! This is a good enough reason to not trust him.''he said disappointed.

Erin immediately backed that up, too. ''Oh come on, boss. You already know she probably just escaped on her own and he failed to get her. That is why he invented that story up, you know his pride, he is just trying to cover up his ass. And the only way to do it good, would be to stay faithful on his words.''she said, with a victorious look on her face that angered Orochimaru even more.

''Fine.'' he said. ''But if he fails or betrays us, I will put the blame on you.''he said as Erin gave him a charming smile to mock him.

''Deal, but I am sure this wont happen.''she said, rebringing the glass on her lips, with her stare focused on him, but secretly day dreaming.

''How can you be so sure?''he asked trying to calm down.

''Here is the catch, if we see he takes too long to bring her back, along with the info on the hide out, we make a team and ravage out on the mountains, to look for them. If he betrays us we take them both out and that is it. A traitor less. The girl should be easy to handle. So we will mostly have to focus on him.''she said, smiling to herself with her fast thinking.

''And I will think of a punishment for you, after that. A deal is a deal.''he said smiling sarcastically, making Erin to roll her eyes. A man is a man, he can never take a hit on his ego, she thought and returned her gaze to her glass.

''Deal.''

Sasuke was now running too fast, ignoring anyone or anything unimportant on his way.

Sakura was partially wounded, so she shouldnt have gone far, he thought. He looked around the valley once he was out of the village.

She could have taken no other way around, cause every village on that side of the mountains, was guarded by sound ninjas and would capture or kill anyone without their head band on their foreheads.

He looked up at the mountains. He sighed. She should be crazy to even think to cross those mountains on her own, in such freezing cold that haunted their tops.

But her eagerness and the strength of her desire to escape impressed him. If she was going to Naruto, she was willing to risk her life to get to him, without second thoughts.

He stayed pensive for some minutes. Yep, that was typical of the Sakura he knew.

She would give everything for the ones she loved. In the past, she had done it for him, now she was doing it for Naruto. He felt a soft punch of jealousy on his stomach.

Too bad she hadnt thought she would be followed.

The valley was deserted apart from the few animals moving bored here and there, chewing on the spare grass or wetting their mouths by the small shallow river.

He felt the wounds on his skin from the previous collapse, annoying him as the air caressed them in a rush.

It was starting to get cold. He had his vest on, so the weather shouldnt be such of a barrier to him, unless it started to rain. Then they would be both screwed.

He clenched his teeth and took off running determined towards the mountains.

Sakura in the meanwhile had just made it to that section of the mountains where the route for the top started and everything around was covered in snow, except for the high branches of some trees. She felt her feet freezing as they dove into the thick but soft snow, leaving her foot steps on it as marking trail. She shivered in the thought of someone discovering her but she wasn't hiding exactly, she was running away and everything was permitted in the chase. She felt still strong and as like she could go on for more.

She knew her power limits anymore and making it to the top seemed humanly possible in her mind.

She wondered if Sasuke had took after on her chase and felt her heart shrinking in the thought, as he was way stronger and faster than her, and would be no big deal for him to reach her.

Sasuke was still climbing and could already sense her chakra around, smirking satisfied.

He was close, he could feel it. But all the way he was walking, he was thinking tensely inside him. He didn't want to damage Naruto. Maybe he wouldnt do anything to save him if he faced him either, but even in his cold heart the memories of their old team hadn't faded completely. He had killed his brother and he was ok with it. If that bastard Orochimaru wanted the future Hokage of Naruto dead, it wasn't his own business. He was only pretending to agree to every plan of them for the sake of his future leadership in the sound clan. But he knew he wasn't willing to sacrifice everything for it. Not anymore. With Itachi out of the way, revenge had stopped occupying his mind, as well. At least most of the times.

And with the power of his and his improvement over time he wouldn't need to be afraid for anything, the future sound throne belonged to him and Orochimaru wouldn't stand a chance against him. So why risk so many things, when he knew he could make it even without them?

He was in a dilemma. Untrusting by nature, he thought it would be practical to follow Sakura to the end either way to find Naruto, and then drag her back once the village he was resting became known to him. Or he could just save him time and drag her either way, turning back and tell everyone he had searched the place with her and found no signs of him.

Then he flinched, realizing that he didn't know the reason he had ran after her.

Was it his pride? It had to be more than that. If that was the case, he wouldn't be so loose about finding Naruto. But instead, his only concern seemed to be…to see her face again.

He froze at the realization of his want. He…why did he think like that?

Damn her, he cussed inside him, she had made him weak. And he didn't feel like walking away from her. Not anytime soon.

He pushed the thoughts away, of course it was all about his pride, he thought.

He couldn't let them think he let her escape. Even without bringing the much wanted info back, he could still capture her again.

His thoughts were too confused even for him. He wasn't sure anymore about the motives behind his actions. He looked now down at the snow that had started showing up on the path ahead of him. And he could see her foot steps on it, as a sinister grin formed on his lips.

He lost no time, as he took off running again, following a similar but parallel route next to hers, hidden behind the thick trees.

Sakura was out of breath by now. Not deadly tired but her body was in emergency for some rest and food. She couldn't keep on like that. The top was about two kilometers away but her frozen feet couldn't take her any further for the time being.

She ignored her scared mind that was yelling how they could be following her and catch up with her if she stayed at her place. But she didn't care, her feet wouldn't comply, what was there she could do?

She sat on a rock breathing heavily and rubbing her cold feet, trying to return the feeling sensation in them.

It didn't seem to work for the first 5 minutes so she retook the harsh massage, trying to warm them. She started feeling again on her skin and the smile returned on her lips.

She wanted desperately to lean around and sleep but she didn't have time for this and even if time wasn't a luxury, cold was and it was plenty around her. She would die if she let herself doze off in the freezing snow.

She stood up slowly from the rock, a painful grin gracing her frozen lips, as the wound on her thigh was still giving her pain.

She made two steps away from the rock. Her feet hadn't recover fully yet but at least she figured out she could stop again later, the next time hidden well behind some trees.

And that is when Sasuke saw her. He seemed he had been way too fast and he had been closer than he thought. He was leaning on a branch, looking at her silently, trying to work out in his mind whether to face her in a fight or keep following to the hide out.

But luck wasn't with his side, as Sakura heard a tiny noise, not humanly possible to notice if you weren't a trained ninja, and turned her head fast to the spot where Sasuke was standing.

Her eyes fell on his, both looking at each other straightly, him apathetic, her trying to hide her shock and bitterness he had found her.

For some seconds both silent. Sasuke first broke the silence, as Sakura stepped back.

''Sakura…here we meet again. Seems like your effort was futile. Should have chosen to stay with me, instead. Would have saved you time.''he said sarcastically and Sakura gave him a hating look.

''Why are you after me?''she asked in a frustrated tone.

Sasuke laughed after he looked at her like she was losing her mind.

''Isn't it obvious? How far you thought you could have gone away from me? I would get to you, sooner or later.' he said and Sakura felt her eye brows uniting in a bitter desperation.

Sasuke enjoyed her scared look, as it instantly crossed his mind that it wouldn't be as easy anymore to find Naruto's hide out. An option less. And somehow this made him feel insecure, not knowing why.

''I am not going back with you.''she said and turned her back on him, walking away calm.

Sasuke's eyes widened. Who did she think she was to ignore him like that?

He jumped down of the branch and landed on the snow with grace.

He ran after her, standing two meters away from her, as she turned her back to face him in alert.

''Fight is first. And you sadly don't stand a chance against me.' he said as she sighed secretly. Why couldn't she find a moment of peace?

She looked at him, trying to seem confident.

''I wouldn't be so sure, in your place, you surely did fail to get out of that window out of my jutsu.''she said, in a pissed tone.

''That was a mistake. And I don't do the same mistake, twice.' he said meaning victory was his only option now.

''Neither do I. Which is why I won't go back with you.' she said and she jumped back on the air, fiercely as she crossed her hands preparing for the attack.

''Mark your words, Sakura.''he said as he dodged of her attack.

Sakura gave him a challenging smile as she jumped over the ground highly and tried to bring in her mind what Kakashi Sensei had taught her and Naruto to do, as their first powerful battle jutsu, rasengan.

She united her palms, and crossed her fingers, as she focused her chakra on her hands.

She closed her eyes in pain from the huge effort, spinning her chakra, giving it sufficient force, and forming it into a spherical shape.

Sasuke gave her a stoned look. He was secretly amazed by her improved abilities. He could never except her to be able to use such a move successfully. Last time he had spent with his old team, Naruto was struggling to perform rasengan and even when he made it he had to call a clone of his to form the chakra while he was busy with the rest of the jutsu.

He blinked in surprise as Sakura relished rasengan against him, landing herself gracefully back on the ground as she took running towards his spot, with the spherical chakra on her hands.

Sasuke gave her another stunned look before he turned his focus now entirely on his effort to use chidori technique, another powerful jutsu that he alone from all his team could use, being a heir of the sharingan of the uchiha clan.

Lightning were all around his hands, as he started running towards her in inhuman speed.

Both running towards each other, the conflict would be unavoidable.

And then the distance between them closed…uniting the two jutsus into one.A strong explosion followed due to the two large powers hitting against each other.

The earth shook under their feet and the energy was sent flying all around the place, as those two fell both hitten on the ground.

Suddenly, the snows around the mountain higher layers started shaking from the strong hit, causing a huge masse of snow collapse all around, swiping everything on its way.

Sasuke opened his eyes in pain, still hurting from the hit as he watched in terror the snow swallowing anything just a few meters away from them, descending in enormous speed and utterly painful noise.

His worrying glare immediately turned at Sakura, as he watched her trying to crawl away inside the snow under her feet until the snow sea was only a few meters away from her until the distance closed and it swallowed her inside. Then everything went black for Sasuke, as now it came his turn to be dragged by the massive snow current. He felt frozen snow going down his throat as his yells were covered harshly by it. And then everything went black.

Sakura could feel herself being dragged inside the snow river, trying to surface but it was impossible. She felt the wound on her thigh screaming as the harsh little pieces of ice rubbed against it making it reopen and bleed.

She tried to let her head out of the snow, but it wasn't too soon before she slipped again under it and it wasn't too long before she felt her head hitting against something hard and cold, probably a big rock, as the pain made her lose her sense for a while till she fainted completely, all covered by snow.

The snow storm was over after 10 minutes, leaving them both covered under it in seer

devastation.

Once Sasuke, felt the flow was finally over he immediately struggled to unbury himself from under the snow and rose out of it, stepping away from his previous spot, looking around in dead worry for Sakura.

''Sakura!!!''he started shouting her name, as he could feel burning tears of worry threaten his eyes.

He was ok, just a few scratches and a more fractured arm, but he was one to overcome injuries fast. He overlooked the pain in his chest and forced his look around, looking on the snow desperately for some signs of his old friend.

He kept walking slowly around in panic. A small pink sign was lying onto the snow, some meters away from him.

He looked in terror. It was Sakura. He ran over fast to the place, and started digging with his bleeding hands in the snow, trying to unbury her.

He kept doing so, until her face and chest were now exposed and he paused for a while, in her sight. She was unconscious, with a calm expression on her face.

He found she was lying close to a rock, buried under the snow too. He rushed on digging up until he managed to drag her whole body out of the snow and he laid her on it some meters away from the spot she was previously buried.

He leaned over her trying to prevent his tears from falling.

She wasn't moving. He placed his head on her heart but her palm was so light that he couldn't manage to hear it.

''Sakura…, please, open you eyes.' he said as he looked back in desperation in a fast examination of the place. The roads around had been closed by snow and whatever it had dragged with it, closing the way back to Konoha for the time being.

He sighed.

''Great, now we are trapped.' he muttered as he felt someone touching his hand lightly. He immediately turned his face back to look at Sakura, who had started regaining her consciousness, coughing snow out of her mouth.

''Sakura! Are you ok? ''he asked as he thanked god inside him for her survival.

Sakura opened her eyes fully now and tried to focus her glare on him. Pain was crossing her whole body and she felt the cold digging up in her skin.

She looked at him, with a scared expression on her face. Confusion mixed with mild fear.

''Who is Sakura? And …who are you?''she asked, leaving a stunned expression on Sasuke's handsome face.


	6. Falling For You All Over

(Lemons ahead, read at your own risk!!!It is my first full lemon so be gentle!!!!Or me hides!!!Xd Anyways, uni labs start tomorrow, so updates won't be as frequent from now on. And please, help me with your reviews, I appreciate being favorited and all but I know my grammar is kind of a bit too awful and my story execution kind of poor. So your opinion would be insightful. Don't flame, though!!!Me sensitive!!!K, enjoy!)

Chapter 6: Falling For You All Over

Sakura brought her hand to her head, stroking it gently in pain. She felt like she had hit it on something.

Sasuke made the connection between her current move and the rock he had observed while he was digging her up.

That's it, she must have hit hard on that rock, he thought bitterly.

He gave her a worried look and removed her hand from her head, placing his own to search her softly for any bumps or severe injuries. For a minute before he thought of it, he thought she was pretending to have amnesia so to avoid the battle or to refuse she knew Naruto's hide out. But that quickly faded away over his worry once he understood that she had hit on the rock. It made perfect sense, her head was placed on the rock's side when he found her under the snow.

Sakura gave him a questioning look, and pushed his hand away from her head.

''What are you doing?''she asked, her glare felt like she didn't recognizee him at all.

He clenched his teeth, her head seemed to be fine except for a small swelling on the back of her scalp but it didnt seem dangerous or bleeding.

''Sakura, please calm down.''he said as she tried to get up and protest against him.

He caught her wrists in his hands and gently pinned her to the ground, leaning over her and whispering in her ear.

''Now, dont do any rush moves. And dont try to run away. I will catch you.''he said as his warm breath caressed her skin.

For some reason, she felt like she had heard this voice many times before in her life.

But now she was wondering who this stranger was and what he wanted from her.

She kicked her legs in the air, trying to free herself and mumbling curses in her panic.

Sasuke held both of her hands on her chest with his one hand, while with his other he covered her mouth to silence her from the annoying protest.

Then he leaned over her ear, again, taking her cold now scent inside him.

''You hit your head hard due to a rapid snow storm and thus you have amnesia. You seem to have forgotten anything that has to do with you.''he said softly, brushing his lips against then lower part of her ear.

His touch made her lose her focus. It made her tremble…but not from fear. It was a weird trembling, she couldnt control, a tremble someone has when the person touching them means a lot to them. She tried to absorb his information, his explanation but she still didn't trust him.

She looked around her as he pointed to her the rock she had hit onto, as she sat on her knees, in mild fear.

''And why should I believe you?''she asked, frowning in doubtfulness.

''What is your name?''he asked her, smirking.

''My name…?''she felt lost, she didnt know it, she didnt know her own name? Then it flashed on her mind, the name he had called her when she opened her eyes.

''Sakura.''she said grinning.

He smirked.

''What about your surname?''he asked in a serious tone but to Sakura it felt like he was trying to mock her.

''Uhm…it is….Sakura…''she tried to complete the sentence but it felt impossible. She searched her mind intensely trying to remember a single sign to point her to her surname, but nothing would come up.

It was true, she couldn't remember.

Tears started welling up her eyes. She didn't want to admit it, not before fighting.

''Make me another question..''she said earning a surprised look by him.

''Hn. What is my name?''he asked, looking at her unsure.

''Why should I ever know your name? I just met you…''she said then she covered her mouth in shock, obviously she hadnt just met him, his voice sounded familiar, and he knew her name, he knew she had hit on the rock, he…well he asked her because she obviously knew her before she lost her memory.

He looked at her wondering what she was thinking.

''Just try to remember, what happened before this scene right here. Can you?''he asked and she gave him a depressed look.

She thought for some seconds, then she gave up as tears ran down her eyes.

''I…I can't.''she muttered, trembling from her sobs.

Sasuke couldnt help but feel a burden in his stomach. He didnt expect things to go that way. He felt lost now. And they were trapped, they couldnt go back to Konoha and he couldnt risk going over the mountain tops, where ninjas from enemy clans would be guarding the villages. Neither could he leave her alone. He didnt want to leave her alone.

She slowly raised her glare onto him as he whispered ''It's ok.'' In a rather calm tone.

''How do I know you? Were we friends or something?''she asked, looking at him in question.

Sasuke didn't expect he would ever be in this position. He felt like this was like a new beginning, an unexpected new beginning. Perhaps for both of them. But he didn't want to fill her memory with lies, it wasn't like him, he was always brutally honest, even if he was remote about his feelings. The few times he lied, he did it to people he meant bad to.

He grinned sadly, as she mentioned the word friends.

Well, if he said yes, it wouldn't be a lie, besides she had used past terms to the verb be. She said if they were, not if they are. Even if he knew inside her she meant if they still were.

''Yes.''he nodded and earned a warmer look from her.

She was confused, somehow she felt inside him that she shouldn't trust him, but yet she also felt like she had known him for years, she felt like she used to nurture things for him. Tense. She didn't know exactly.

She wanted to ask if she loved him, maybe that would explain that feeling in her. Instead, she asked a simple innocent ''Did you love me?'' that made him frown in the inside.

How could he answer such a didnt even know. He was confused.

''Why, do you remember something?''he asked, avoiding to reply.

''I …I just feel that I used to have something strong for you.''she said which made him instantly smile inside him but then he immediately let his hopes down as this could also be hatred, judging her behavior to him after the Konoha massacre.

He avoided her glare, and stood up, expanding his hand for her to help her stand up.

She took it hesitantly, looking at him, as in their touch, she felt that previous tremble again, as her skin touched his warm one.

He squished lightly her hand in his, dragging her up and then let go as he turned to face her fully.

''For the mean time, I dont wish to explain everything to you. Maybe it is temporary and your memory does come back. So it would be better if we let time show us.''he said looking at her unsure. He didnt want to tell her anything around their past actually, since it was dark and full of hatred and rejection and he just felt nice like that, without her hating on him or calling him a traitor. It felt so nice. He didnt want to spoil the moment, not just yet.

''But no…I need to know things.''she said running after him as he turned around and walked away.

She passed her arm through his left arm, clinging on him like the past Sakura fan girl used to do. This made his heart beat fast, as memories from the past flooded his mind.

He turned around to face her and he almost flinched as he found his eyes in her sad, curious ones, their faces only a few inches away.

He slowly removed her arm from his and looked her in the eyes, serious. He could feel her breath stroking him, she could feel his hot breath on her face.

It wasnt easy for him to go all just easy on her, as if nothing had happened. Moreover it wasnt in his character to be so expressive, but that was mostly after his family's murder, which had made him harden up and close to himself. He wondered how he would react if nothing of that had ever happened.

Sakura gave him a questioning look. Was he always like this? So distant.

She smiled, in all of her amnesia innocence 'her mind couldn't guess he had become her worst enemy for a certain period now.

''What were we doing up here?' she asked him.

That was a lie that he needed to say, he couldn't figure how to say the truth and get away with the pain he would cause to her sleeping memory.

''We are ninjas…We were fighting against each other, in training. And this is what caused the snow storm.' he said smirking.

The word ninja seemed to awake some nice memories inside her as a faint smile embraced her lips.

''Oh…''she nodded in her old hyper tone. Only this time, covered by the maturity of her age.

She thought he was just being in a bad mood before, so she just retook her hand in his and started walking.

Sasuke looked at her stunned, her warm skin made him drift away. It was insane. Some minutes ago they were fighting for their lives and now she was holding his hand like that, like they used to be old buddies. Or were they?

He slightly tried to drag back his hand, but she didn't seem to notice it and her grip was a tight.

''Yes…''he said giving up and following her, watching her back and as her hair floated in the agitated cold air.

''So now can we go back? Maybe if I see my old friends or family, I will remember things.''she said, which made Sasuke cough in awkardness.

''You have no family.''he thought to himself as he looked over her.

''We will have to stay here, the roads back to Konoha are blocked.''he said.

''Blocked? From what?''she asked irritating Sasuke slightly.

''The snow storm, remember? It has gathered tones of snow around, it is impossible we try to walk through or over will sing freezing.''he said as he forgot to mention the broken trees and rocks as well.

She turned around and examined the place behind her. It was indeed blocked. She sighed. Then she looked at his expression, while he was looking at her hand cold and uneasy.

She felt hurt. She didnt know why it mattered so much to her if he liked holding her or not. She slowly removed her hand, and noticed the relieved expression on his face.

She looked at him, upset with his reaction, secretly and turned her back on him.

It wasnt that he…He actually loved it when she touched him. But it felt so akward, because if she knew the truth about him, she would do anything but treat him so warmly. And after all the hating words that they have exchanged between them, he wished he could have the luxury to forget too just as she had and give in her childish flirting.

Sakura was confused. She talked without turning back to look at him.

''Have I done something bad to you in the past?''she asked him, her voice sounded hurt.

In fact he was the one who had damaged her but he stayed pensive in stoicness for some seconds.

''No, not actually. But you used to stalk me when we were kids, which made you annoying.''he said as a thought crossed his mind: But ,secretly, I liked it.

''Oh …''she muttered and she felt that phrase of his sounded familiar.

He found her annoying? Rude…

''Did I like you or something?''she asked.

An uneasy grin formed his lips.

''I think so.''he said coldly.

Even his cold tone seemed familiar about him, she thought.

''Did you like me?''she asked but she felt stupid since he had called her annoying so obviously not.

''No.'' there came his cold answer that made her heart stop for a second.

He turned around, looking at him, and he noticed her sad glare, even though she tried to hide it.

''Of course, you didnt…''she muttered looking back in front of her.

He felt a great urge to hug her. He didnt know why. And he felt so lost, so out of control, they were all alone, with her asking him about his feelings.

It was both like a dream and a nightmare to him.

He surpressed his urge, and remained calm.

She felt something in her pockets. It was her head band. She guessed it was a team symbol or took it out.

''We wear this in our foreheads.''Sasuke said watching her move, still following her.

''I see…''she said and examined it closer before putting it back on her head, tying it.

Then it hit her. A strong rush of memories, ran across her mind, making her flinch in the heat of the sweet past.

She remembered her hyper attitude, she could see a blonde haired boy, smiling at her, he had the same head band with her. And Sasuke, she could see herself sitting on a bench and he was asking her name, standing some meters away. She could see how they both were blushing.

She saw a silver haired man, with his face covered, turning around and scolding her saying something about how she was slow to move.

The orange ninja was being hyper, Sasuke was stoic and silent, and she could see herself waving at him from afar in a fan girl mode. And him…ignoring her. This hurt.

She stopped walking which caused Sasuke to bump into her.

''Humphhh…''he said moving slightly away.

''Oh my god, I think I just remembered some things.''she said and her voice sounded happy.

Sasuke froze. His heat beat in agony, wishing she hadnt remembered anything of the konoha episodes.

She turned and looked at him, tears of joy in her eyes.

''Oh I can figure out why you are like that, now!!!''she said uniting her hands.

''I think I saw old friends, I saw we were in field, you me and an orange haired boy.''she said.

Sasuke gringed at the mention of Naruto.

''What was his name?We were all kids, except for a silver haired tall guy, he seemed weird.''she said as she wouldnt pause her hyperness.

Sasuke was getting irritated by her fangirling attitude that had returned, even if he deep down liked it.

He pressed his palm against her lips, sealing her mouth in annoyance.

''The name of the orange haired boy is Naruto. The other one is your teacher, Kakashi.''he said as she felt herself blushing at his touch.

He removed his hand, wishing they didnt have to talk about her old memories now. They felt painful to him, it was a past he had left behind long ago.

Then her glare fell on his headband. It seemed different now. Not like in her memory. Not like hers. She gave him a curious look.

''Why is your head band different?''she said expanding her hand to touch his head band.

He caught her wrist in his hand, preventing her to move it any further.

''We are in different teams, now. But still fight together.''he said smirking inside him as that was weirdly true.

''Are we…?''she asked slowly removing her hand from his cold touch.

Why did he treat her so distantly? So coldly? It made her wanting to crawl in a corner and let her tears fall down. She was so confused; he didn't need him to make things worse. Why did her heart keep confusing her so much? In her recent memory flashback, it seemed like she had a huge crash on him. And it actually felt like it. But her heart was telling her there was something weird about this situation. But she tried to ignore it. Her mind could never guess the atrocities he had done.

He noticed that she turned disappointed suddenly. Somehow, he was happy he could still have that effect on her.

He walked ahead of her and started looking around for a place to spend the rest of the day.

He saw a cave around 100 meters away and nodded her to follow him. And so she did, slowly because her feet hurt.

He went inside and asked her to wait for him until he examined the internal of the cave to make sure it was safe.

He kicked the walls around; no animal seemed to live in there. It wasn't small but not big either. It would be comfy to move around though, he thought.

He could see some woods lying in the center of the cave. Half burned, seemed to have been there for a long time. This cave has been used at times by others, as well; he thought walking inside and nodded to Sakura to come into.

The cave was less cold than the outside.

Sakura entered it slowly and carefully, looking around for any threat possible.

It seemed to be ok. Sasuke didn't look at her, he proceeded into letting down all of the packs or katanas he carried and walked towards the wood logs, his vest slipping of his shoulders, revealing his handsome god-like body that made Sakura gasp in admiration.

She felt a tingling sensation between her legs, which made her blush in shame in the same time.

His naked, strong hands were now exposed along with his manlike chest. He let out such a masculine figure, that any woman would crave to taste. She guessed now how many other girls imagined themselves in his arms, touching them and caressing them, in his own masculine way. So attractive, so magnetizing. She couldnt take her eyes of him.

He did a small fire jutsu, a flame coming out of his fingers, as the woods instantly went on fire and the cave was enlighted.

Sakura didnt notice his ninja move, as her eyes all the time had been licking his skin all over his handsome body.

He caught her looking him that way, which made her blush and instantly turn her glare around the place. Now the cave seemed more friendly, with the fire lighting it to its every corner, leaving a warm nice sensation to both of them.

He secretly smirked at her previous stare. Checking him out like that, he enjoyed it.

She walked towards his place as he stood up. She picked his vest from the pavement and slipped it around on his shoulders, in a caring gesture.

He spaced out for a while, she cared about him. This made him smile in his mind.

He suddenly realized the luck of the situation. It was what he needed, what he had been praying for ever since he killed his brother. Him and Sakura, alone, coming closer.

He could turn to her to find his inner peace again, her old warmth. And she would give it to him now, unknowingly of their terrible past.

It was his ideal chance. Like everything had planned for things to end up to his advantage.

He turned and looked at her, coldly.

He grinned secretly as he noticed her hurt look again. He didnt like hurting her, but it felt nice after so much time to see her dependent again on him like that.

She tried to look at him, seriously.

''I will go out to hunt for food. We need something to eat.''he said as he walked past her, ignoring her and out of the cave.

She felt angry at him. How could he treat her like that? Arrogant jerk. Couldnt he see how his cold attitude hurt her? Did he enjoy toying with her? Ears formed on her eyes, threatening to fall. No, she held them back. She wasnt going to cry for him. It wasnt worth it. She knew from her memories, that he always used to be that way. So she shouldnt take it so seriously.

She sat around in a corner, hugging her knees.

Ok she wouldnt cry for him. But she could cry for anything else, couldnt see? She asked herself, feeling unable to find an excuse anymore to be strong.

She hid her face on her hands and let her tears roll, sobs agitating her whole tiny figure, wetting her red clothes even more.

She fell asleep. Her body alert her that she needed rest badly, both physical and emotional and that feeling that something was weird here knocked her again.

She let her eyes close and drift off, as she stayed still in her position, sleeping.

Sasuke returned after half an hour, he had caught some fish from a river nearby who miracusly wasnt frozen all above even in this period. The snow had stopped now and the weather seemed smoother.

He entered the cave, out of mood and watched Sakura being still in a corner.

Was she sleeping? He let the fish by the fire, and placed them on it, to fry.

Then he walked slowly over Sakura and looked at her.

''Sakura…I am back.''he said but he noticed partially worried as she had stayed still in his voice.

He leaned slightly over her and placed his hand on her shoulder, lifting her face to look in her eyes.

They were closed and wet lines were marking her pale cheeks.

She was sleeping. He felt his heart shrinking in the thought that she had been crying.

Had she found out the truth? No that couldnt be it. Knowing her she would probably had got up and would have tried to run away from him. To escape.

He let her head gently fall to the side, as he put off his vest and wrapped it around her gently.

He smiled as he watched at her sleeping for a while, then he turned to check on the fish.

He thought he would let her get some rest, she needed her.

Once the fish were ready and well fried, he started chewing one, swallowing and looking at the fire, in alert for any incoming storm.

Some time after, she managed to wake up and softly rubbed her eyes, looking at Sasuke with his back turned to her, sitting by the fire and eating something. It smelled like fish. She hated fish.

She looked at the tissue wrapped around her. It had kept her warm. It was his vest. She smilled at his caring gesture and slowly got up as Sasuke had turned around to check her.

''Fish is on the menu.''he said as he pointed her over to the fire.

She slowly approached and sat down about half a meter away from him, still rubbing her eyes and grabbed a fish.

She tried to chew on it but it seemed to be appalling.

She managed to get some of it down her throat. She looked at him wondering how he could eat such a thing.

He glared at her, serious.

''Eat it, you need the energy.''he muttered coldly.

''I dont know if I liked fish or not in the past, but I cant get this thing down my throat.''she muttered in a bitter tone.

He had finished of eating. She made a move to tosh the fish out of the cave but Sasuke crawled next to her and grabbed her hand, stopping her.

''What are you doing? I will keep it for later, thanks.''he said rolling his eyes as he grabbed the fish from her hand and placed it on some leaves he had gathered while he was out before.

That simple roll of the eyes, was what Sakura needed to crack up on him.

She broke down, letting her tears burn her cheeks, as she hid her face covering it with her left arm.

He was always so cold, so distant to her. She didnt know how she used to copy by that in the past, but she knew it annoyed her. It hurt her. It let her down.

Her body trembled lightly from the silent sobs.

Sasuke looked at her wondering what he had said. Then he thought back and realised she was just stunned from his indifferent attitude.

He never could guess she would mind that much. She had never showed it. Not like hed do anything to fix it, even if she did. He just thought it only pushed her back lightly, getting her back to earth. But he could never imagine she would linger over it that much. Then he thought it should be her nervousness around her memory loss. All of this was confusing her.

He crawled slightly over to her spot, muttering behind his teeth.

''Don't cry.''his tone was like it was an order.

Sakura gave him a pissed look and hid her face again under her arm, ignoring him.

He sighed inside him. Great, now he would have to comfort was she making him so soft, so weak?He wished he could ignore her sobs.

He crawled again next to her, only a few inches away from her.

She felt his sudden move and rose her face to look at him, confused.

He looked at her in the eyes, for a bit, unsure of what to do, or move himself around. He wasnt often to comfort a girl, not as emotional as Sakura at the least.

He gave her a mocking look, as he placed his arms on her shoulders and pulled her on him, in a akward hug.

Sakura flinched but couldnt prevent the confused grimace formed on her as she felt her face against his chest, his naked luring chest.

He wrapped his arms around her, pressing her soflty on him, unsure, feeling weird to be so open with her. But she lately seemed to have that effect on him. He pushed himself to relax, if he wanted those two to come closer, he had to do some moves as well.

He felt her hot tears rolling down on his chest, caressing his masculine skin as she couldnt control her body trembling. She kept sobbing and he felt weirdly happy holding her in his arms, comforting her. He was the only one who could do this. Not Naruto. He was the one holding her now, when she needed him. HE. She was his.

''Calm down now…''he whispered softly as he let his head rest over hers, holding her like she was something precious to him.

He felt her cold hands wrapping around his back, as she pressed her face harder against his chest. He shivered in her sudden touch.

''Why do I feel there should be something more, between us?''she suddenly asked in a broken voice.

She felt like her feelings used to be very strong around him, and she wondered why they had ended up just friends. The thought of him rejecting her hurt her and didnt want to accept it in her hurting mind. There should have been some other reason, she kept repeating to herself even if she kinda felt he did have pushed her away, many times in the past.

Sasuke looked at her pensive. A mean thought crossed his mind, even if he didnt mean to hurt her. But he somehow felt he wanted to make her tell him more about the way she felt about him. He felt like testing her. For his sheer amusement. He didnt know why he enjoyed this, but he was sure it wasn't because he wanted just to toy with her feelings.

''Should there be?''he asked in a teasing tone, which made Sakura's face rise up and look at him, stunned.

That was the reaction he longed for.

He grinned at her mockingly.

She glanced at him, what the hell was he doing? Trying to confuse her?

''I dont know…I am asking you.''she said in calm tone, wipping her tears away.

''Probably not…''he said watching as the hopes crashed down into her wet eyes.

He saw rage replacing her confusion as she grinded her fists against his chest weakly, which made him let out a small chuckle at her pathetic struggle to free herself from his arms.

He enjoyed that he had such power over her.

Tears started rolling down her eyes again, as she was fighting to go away, from his mean words, his cold reactions. He gave out the feeling that he had no heart. It hurt her. It fucking hurt her.

He tightened his grip around her wrists tighter, in his hands as he dragged her closer to him again, still in his lap. He slowly moved his head to the side of hers, licking softly and sensually her ear.

''Let go.''she said in a broken bitter voice.

He pulled her ever closer, their chests were grinding against each other, as his grip was too tight for her to win over.

''The fact that it shouldnt , doesnt mean that it cant exist something between me and you.''he whispered softly in her ear.

Why did he like confusing her so much?Didnt he get that this was hurting her.

She tried to calm herself down, her body still fighting weakly against his tight hold.

She could feel his bulge against her pelvic region. He was hard, hard for her.

''Please…dont do this…dont confuse me anymore.''she said as he wrapped his arms around her and pressed her on him, as she gave up on fighting. He was way too stronger for her to compete him. She just chose to give up.

''How much do you plan on keep me waiting?''he whispered frustrated as his erection was annoying the shit out of him.

She had turned him on again, whenever she seemed so helpless he didnt know why but his hormones were driving him crazy. His lust for her, dark and passionate,covered everything else,as he was imaging his tongue running all over her body, tantalizing her.

He didnt know why he was doing this to her. Normally, the sane thing to do would be to not rush things so much, this would only confuse her more, due to her amnesia, but his manly insticts were stronger than his little conscience, when she fought so weakly like that.

She tried to yell in fear, she didnt understand what he was planning to do, maybe rape her?

The thought crossed her mind painfully, but she found her body to answer his touch so eagerly that it made her feel dirty.

He put a hand on her hair, and forced her to look at him.

His face had a sinister look. He pressed his lips against her, sucking her lower bottom, as she gasped in his move, feeling a weird heat coming out of her body.

Why wasnt she trying to resist? She knew the answer. She wanted him. She wanted him desperately, whoever that Sasuke guy was.

He pulled her hair again, causing her to moan in pain as he lost no time and shoved his tongue in her mouth, ramming all around and playing with hers.

She kissed him back, she had no choice, her body didnt obey her mind anymore, and his grip on her made clear that he was in charge.

She kissed him back desperately, as she felt him smothering her with his passion. She could never tell he could be so passionate just by looking at him. His reserved and cold attitude gave out the completely opposite.

She cried in pain as he placed his other hand on her left tit and squished it tightly, playing with her nipple between his index finger and his thumb.

Their tongues were fighting against each other for domination. She was losing and she liked it.

His grip on her soft pink hair loosened as now she was kissing him willingly.

The kiss lasted long enough, as he removed his head and started licking her neck, sensually, slowly, his hot breath caressing her skin.

''Sasuke…kun, I want you…so much…''she said in guilt as tears ran down her closed eyes, enjoying his touch with her back arched from the pleasure.

He smirked. He felt his erection growing bigger at her words, her moans driving him out of control.

He rose his head on hers and whispered in her ear.

''Open your legs.''his tone cold and commanding. Dark, mysterious, absolute. He would not take a negative answer.

Her mind was screaming her to not do it. But her body couldnt obey. It couldnt. It betrayed her tragically and Sasuke witnessed her inner battle with a sexy smirk that had her licking all over the area around his lips and sucking on them in lust.

Her heart was one to mess with her in that though. She felt like it was disapproving of all of this, watching in depressed as she would give in under all of his commands.

And that made her get a grip for a while. She placed her hand against his chest and tried to push herself away, in a last desperate attempt to be more prudent.

But it didnt last long, as she felt his hand gropping on her ass tightly, so much it caused her pain and pleasure together and pushed her back harder on him. He was actually pushing in this way her heated core against his erection making her moan his name ecstatic.

She gave up fighting entirely now, as she let her face fall all over his chest licking it and sucking on his nipples. If she could describe the feeling this gave her it would be like thirst.

She felt like he was her water, she needed him, she couldnt stop touching him. She was desperately thirsty and he was all over her, eager to satisfy her need in a sinful sexiness.

He spread her legs aside, as she wrapped them around his waist. She felt him unzipping his pants.

She pulled down hers, her hands faster than her mind. She rose up and kissed him, and he placed his right hand behind her head to give in his passionate touch.

His kisses were smothering, passionate, so absolut, controlling almost. Like he needed to command every movement of her tongue, her head, her muscles, make her his, shock her, mark her, mark her for life. Mark her soul.

She felt gasping for air, as he pulled away and allowed her to breath.

His other hand now touching his shaft, he played with it for a while, as she looked down on it feeling her core screaming desperately to be entered, forcefully, without respect.

And that is what he did. She had no time to take in another breath, when she felt something hard entering her cruelly, walking over any of her rights, her protests, her moans of hesitation.

He broke her walls and she was screaming in pain but her legs would only wrap tighter around him, taking him deeper inside her, as the pleasure started climbing up on her body.

She arched her back as he took on sucking on her creamy breasts, ripping the shirt that was covering them.

In the same time, he went in and out of her, merciless, hypnotically, it was such a pleasurable pain. It could seem like rape if Sakura wasnt doing all this willingly.

He smirked in his lust, he wanted her , he wanted to make her his, he had no time or room to wait for her to comply. He was just taking what belonged to him. He was taking her innocence, her virginity away and he didnt regret any moment of it.

She had no right to say no, she had no right to walk away. She belonged to him.

Sakura leaned her head on his shoulder, as he kept on grinding in her internal walls, her eyes burning from desire , lust and heat, the pleasure was overwhelming her.

It was stranger how Sasuke was so ruthless in sex. Just like he was when he fought.

Merciless, cruel, magnetizing, sexy, powerful, controlling. And yet she liked her.

She liked how he treated her like they were in a batttle field, racing against each other. Like she was his enemy...

And he had to destroy her, show her who was the boss, show her she would obey by all means.

And thus he thrusted inside her, not giving her a moment of peace, as she was licking all over the arm that was wrapped around her, while his other hand was caressing her hair and then pulled her into a kiss.

They came both at the same time. And now she could feel her warm sinful blood flowing down her thighs and onto him, as he held her in his arms for a while, calming down slowly.

He laid back and she imitated him, lying next to his side, her legs over his.

He turned and looked at her, smirking.

''Thanks.''he said, his onyx eyes controlling her whole essence.

''Hug me.''she said as she scolded closer to him, putting her hand over his chest and lying her head on his right shoulder.

He let a kiss on her forehead, as he dragged her closer, wrapping his left arm around her, warming her with his body.

She dragged the vest next to her and covered them both, as she laid her head now on his neck, smiling didnt have time now for stupid confusions, or stupid flashbacks. This experience had shocked her, she was flying in heaven and wanted to keep it forever in her.

He was secretly smiling too. He could never have imagined Sakura would be so good in this.

He pressed her more onto him, trying to absorb her sweet scent. And Sakura could swear it felt like a loving embrace. So warm, so tight, so secure. She wanted to whisper that she loved him, but that weird feeling was again kicking in.

She ignored it. If she used to have such a crash onto him when they were younger, and felt so awkward around him, then what dark secrets could lie behind all this? Nothing, she thought in a delusional mood as she let the sleep kick in her and dozed off in his tight embrace.

He felt her breath going calmer now and closed his eyes, too. He was happy. At last, she was his. And he wasnt in the mood to think too much into it, either. For just one time in his tense life, he wanted to relax and give in his feelings, just for this one night. And then he would see what he would do from now on.

But for now, she was right into his arms, and he had every right to let his guard down for a while.

After a while, he doze off too, slowly, smiling lightly. After a long long time, he finally went to sleep without that empty feeling haunting his heart.

Yes, she was the key to his inner peace and he didn't want to let this fade.

''Sakura, thank you…''he whispered as the wind sang through the naked trees.


	7. Watch What You Wish For

(Relax now fans!!!All things come in time!!!Why not dedicate a good whole chapter of lovey dovey to the most fitting couple in naruto ever? They deserve it after all, dont they have a whole load of fans???? You are the proof. Hehe ;) So, this is a short chapter, and mostly wrote it because this is a romance fic after all, and thought it was necessary for the overall plot, even though it seems unneeded to you right now. Enjoy!!!Btw, I am going to a party tonight and it will be my first attempt at getting drunk and talk to the guy I like!!!Wish me luck!!!Ok sorry forgot this isnt my personal diary. K…I'll silence myself. Kisses!!!)

Chapter 7: Watch What You Wish For

It was a nice but cold night that one Sakura spent in Sasuke's arms.

She opened her eyes slowly, next morning to find him next to her, semi asleep, semi awake.

Sakura smiled as she looked in his half closed eyes. He seemed so cute the way he was grimacing now, after a deep long sleep in the freezing cave. But ever since her body was attached to his, she couldnt tell if it was cold or hot around her. The feeling it gave her was too much to focus on anything else exterior.

Sasuke looked back at her, getting a grip to reality slowly. Sakura smiled and kissed his nose.

He smirked, dragging her closer to him and rubbed his cheek against hers.

Sakura couldnt help but blush, even after their last hot encounter in the embrace of the previous night.

''You are so cute.''she whispered before she could realize it.

She noticed him blushing lightly. She put her hand on his cheek, running it down slowly on his skin, as touching him had become a need for her anymore.

He suddenly moved his hand on hers and grabbed it abruptly which made her blink in confusion.

For a minute she felt like he was getting distant again, when she felt his other hand burrying itself in her hair and pulling her on him, as he placed his lips on hers.

She put her free hand around his neck, as he let the grip to wrap his own around her back.

The kiss lasted too long, and Sakura could feel him kissing her like he was desperate for her touch. It felt like it was something mutual between them. He sucked on her lips violently, but it wasnt mere lust that motivated his forcing moves but it was his own feelings that now were scaring him but he couldnt just help but hold her like that and kiss her.

Everything that had happened last night lingered now in his head and he refused to imagine him living without Sakura. It was weak of him, but he couldnt control it for the time being. He hoped that after some days passed, he would return to his normal well reserved self.

She pulled away and Sasuke gave her a cold stare that made her freeze.

She wondered what he felt but he was unsure of how she felt right now. Was it that she broke the kiss? She couldnt tell.

She retrieved her own glare from him, to give in a sad expression as she played with his fingers on her hand, trying to distract herself.

He noticed it and moved his face closer to hers, whispering.

''I will never let you go so dont think you are going to walk away from me now.''he smirked as he noticed a mixed expression of mild fear and also satisfaction in Sakura's face.

She turned her glare on him, blushing. She wasnt sure how to take this, as a declaration of love or as a threat? She loved him so threat wasnt so strong on her but still her memory blank didnt help her decide.

She tried to look into his eyes, his onyx glare cold and intense, she felt that she could not hide from him.

''Sasuke,…I…''she muttered as she felt his finger on her lips, motioning her to stay silent.

He pecked her softly and slowly moved away and got up, without removing his glare from her the whole time. Sure his glare was cold but all that intensity showed something was inside that man, something more than just an ice berg for a heart.

She watched him as he turned his back to her and put on all off the clothes he had dismissed last night.

''I am out to get us some food.I wont be late.''he said and turned slightly to nod at her as he walked out of the cave, letting her with a disappointed look on her face. She had hoped the lovey dovey scene would have lasted longer.

And secretly Sasuke did too but he was still split in half. One part, yelling at him that Sakura was rending him weak, the other saying how he should just stick to her because she was the only person in his life right now that could make him feel like that.

She slowly got up and looked at herself, her blood from last night, the lost virginity blood was now dried between her thighs. Gladly it wasnt so much, and it hadnt stained her other clothes.

She shivered at the thought of last night. She never expected that cold person to ever do such a move on her. But she couldnt say she hadnt enjoyed it. The smile on her face hanging the whole time was a proof.

She picked up the vest and pulled it on her shoulders as she walked out of the cavern in search of some water in the area to clean herself.

She spotted a small river some meters away and she walked tired there, as she let her legs dive in the freezing water.

She clentched her teeth, as she couldnt control her trembling and she put with confidence her hands in the water, cupping it and brining it between her thighs, removing the blood marks from her skin by washing them off over and over again.

She suddenly saw Sasuke in the corner of her eyes standing next to her.

Woa, how had he got there? He sure was mysterious and silent.

She turned to look at him and a sweet smile gave out a soft giggling from her side.

''Ah, Sasuke-kun, there you are…''she said as she moved closer next to him, now clean of everything she intended of washing off.

He stayed still but gifted her another cold look.

''Hn.''

''What?''she asked playfully as he raised a brow on her.

''Dont wander around without telling me first.'he said in a pissed tone that he was trying to control. Even if he knew they were well fine blocked, he still couldnt help but fear for Orochimaru and his minions spying on them.

She placed her hand on his chest, smiling in confusion.

''It is ok, dont worry about me. I can take care of myself.''she said.

He gave her a stare as he removed coldly her hand from his chest.

''Just do as I say.''he repeated earning a confused , pissed and hurt glare from Sakura, all in the same time.

''Dont treat me like a child, Sasuke.''she said, her anger shyly shown in her tone.

''I'd like not to, but cant help it if you are weak…'' thus you are making me weak too, he thought the other half of the sentence but never let it out.

Sakura couldnt believe in her ears. After all they had been through last night and he was treating her like that now? What had changed? Why was he so angry that she had moved away? Something was all weird about it.

''Is there something I should know?''she said deciding not to insult him back.

''No, just stop being a weakling.''he said and she mentally thought his tone was suggesting she was a burden to him.

She tried to supress the tears of rage and hurt in her eyes, and she saw him moving away, out of the shallow water.

''I'll keep on the hunting, you go back to the cave.''he ordered and she stared at him pissed.

He noticed her glare, but something about her getting annoyed was amusing him.

She stayed silent as he walked away and once he left, she let her tears become one with the river water, as they dove in it, rushing away from her skin.

She slow y moved herself out of the little river and left some traces onto the snow as she rested for a bit outside, looking around her distracted by the view.

Big snowy hills were surrounding the place and it seemed abandoned from every form of life, despite for the few black birds flying here and there on the naked branches of the trees.

But she knew there had to be animals there, Sasuke had found fish the other day and if there was fish then there would be bears and such and so on. The circle of life.

She sat for a bit on the snow, observing at her legs which seemed to have suffered a lot before she lost her memory and shivered at the thought of it. She hated to admit it, but it felt as if her forgotten past was darker than she would like to know.

She saw Sasuke returning back to the cave, as he noticed her still outside and said nothing but only gave her a glare before he turned his back on her.

She sighed and got up, following him inside the cavern. Even when she was mad at him she couldnt help but seeking for his presence.

He let the killed rabbit by the now put out fire and didnt look at her , as he was arranging his things around on a corner.

She gave him a persistent look but he was ignoring her.

''Will you tell me now why you overeacted before?''she asked behind her teeth.

He walked back closer to her, his stable pace made her back off slightly.

She couldnt prevent the tears she had been holding for so long from falling.

She could notice a light hint of regret in his glare but it was as always covered by a cold emotionless expression.

In his way out to hunt, he had thought he should relax for the time being, and stop having regrets around his lingering to her and try to enjoy their happy little times.

''Are you done with the questions?''he asked, nodding the rabbit to her, mentally meaning they had to eat.

''Get lost.''she whispered as she moved away and supported herself on the entrance of the cavern.

Sasuke gave her a confused look. That girl was so childish and even if it was annoying him at times, he also found it cute.

His look softened as he walked over to her and slowly placed a hand on her shoulder, rubbing it.

''Please, Sakura, lets not ruin this.''he said in a low soft tone.

Her back turned on him, she refused to turn and look at him.

''Ruin what? You already have. Once you are cold, then you go nice on me. Stop confusing me. It hurts .''she said as her body trembled from the light sobs.

He frowned. Boy, was she persistent. He hugged her from the back, uniting his hands on her waist.

He gently sucked on her shoulder skin as she tried to push him away but failed.

He smirked.''Sorry for before.''he said. He, an Uchiha was now asking sorry to some medic nin, indirectly begging for her attention to turn back to him.

She turned to facet him, feeling akward with his sudden sweet moves. He could never be stable, could he?

She gave him a cold look as he took her face in his hands and kissed her.

She tried to resist but he muttered between the kisses.

''You can be all mad you want, I still wont back away.''he smirked as he felt her getting irritated by his mocking attitude and tried to bite his lips.

He was amused her move, as he replied with sucking her lips in response, smirking in the mean time.

''What do you not get?''she asked placing her weak clenched fists on his chest and applying a not so efficient force to push him away from her.

''Shhhh…''he motioned.

He was getting annoyed by her resistance now and he gripped both of her hands , locking them inside his, as he dragged her on him, and pressed her tight against his chest, pulling her in an intense kiss.

Sakura finally gave in and started kissing him back, their tongues dancing in excitement. That feeling of the mutual need for bonding was in the air again, making her breath in hardness as she felt humiliated on her failed attempt to keep a mad face at him.

Now she was even kissing him, god it was so annoying how he knew so well how much control he held over her. It was scaring her.

He finally let her pull out of the kiss and she backed away slightly, giving him a frustrated look.

''Happy now?''she asked noticing a grin on his face.

''You should have known by now that I always get what I want.''he said winking at her and turning away.

Sakura was left speechless. God, did she want to punch him both and hug him right now.

His attitude was cute and arrogant both in the same time.

She watched him as he walked over to the killed animal and put on a fire, placing it on it and letting it roast.

She sat on a corner and waited for the food to be ready.

He went and sat next to her, placing his arm on her shoulder.

He loved being with her, and he loved being open with her anymore. He never knew he would ever be able to feel such things.

Sakura gave him a soft smile, not being able anymore to pretend she was pissed off at him.

He smirked at her, and caressed her cheek. She scolded closer, forgetting all about the previous episode and fell in his arms, in joy.

He couldnt prevent the smile that reached his lips when he saw her move. It was so nice being loved.

He felt again how weak he was for giving in but he needed to have fun for sometime in his life, so he kicked that feeling away for the time being and started playing with her hair. Her head on his chest, listening to his heart.

''If this is how loving you feels, then I could care less about remebering my past.''she said and Sasuke almost flinched at her words.

He had forgotten that her memory could return back from time to time and when this would happen he would be doomed.

He forced a smirk, but Sakura noticed his sad look and hugged him.

''Why do you frown, my love?''she asked, rubbying her cheek against his.

He gave her a soft look.

''Hn..''he said as he prevented any further questions by flipping her around, her back on the floor, as he got on top of her pinning her with his body.

She giggled, boy he could be quite unpredictable at times.

''Lets see…for every question I will respond with a kiss. How is that?''he asked as he saw her glare widen and smirked at her innocense. He could be too daring if he wanted to and now he was just discovering it.

Sakura smirked.

''Ok…uhm ahahha,do you like me?''she asked and she felt his lips touching hers in a sweet peck.

''Do you love me?''she asked and then she felt his lips this time pressed hard on hers, as he took on sucking hers with fury.

She flinched, trying to prevent the lust moans from coming out.

He smirked. She blushed. She felt she wanted him again, though she was also thinking how his reaction to her second question might signify something.

If it was a yes, then he must have loved her a lot. If it was a no…then…she was screwed.

''Dont stretch over it.''he said as he had noticed her frowning.

''I suppose you will never reply to such a thing, will you??''she asked, half annoyed by his cold stance.

For a response she received another kiss and he enjoyed the sudden blush taking over her everytime he did this.

''Oh, god, that was another question, wasnt it?''she said noticing her goofyness.

''This one, too.''he said and repeated the kiss.

''Oh god, stop it, will you?''she said giggling to his sadistic but cute little game.

He kissed her again, smirking as she was trying to push him away. She felt stupid for repeating her mistake twice now, even though she felt good with him in top of her kissing her all the time. She finally managed to flip him back and sit on her knees, trying to hide her face out of her intense blush.

Sasuke noticed it and immitated her stance, hugging her softly.

She was partially shocked, she could never have expected him to be so loving, he seemed the total opposite before the previous night.

She hide her face on his chest and started giggling.

Sasuke couldnt help but smile, she was so cute and he couldnt help but feel affection holding her like that. She was so innocent, so childish it made him feel ligth in his soul too.

And god knew how much he needed that.

She wrapped her arms around him, wishing they could be forever like that.

Finally, Sasuke seemed to sniff the air and turn around to see the rabbit being burned from too much roasting.

''Ah, the food!!!''he said letting Sakura go and he ran over to the fire and pulled it away.

For lunch, they had a burned rabbit.

In the afternoon, after they had fell for a siesta next to each other, like empty bags, they finally woke up and Sasuke suggested they went for an examining stroll, to see if the roads had been cleared or some other sign of rescue.

Sakura agreed and took on following him wherever he would motion after they were out of the cavern.

He would walk over the snow, and look close to it, which made Sakura wonder.

He was looking for any signs of Orochimaru spies but she had no clue of course.

Then they walked downwards, checking the roads leading to Konoha. They were blocked again, but some part of the ice and snow had finally moved away. Still they werent open enough for them to cross through.

Sasuke turned and looked at her, trying to hide his dissappointment and Sakura tried to cheer him up.

She took a handful of snow from the ground and threw it at him, giggling.

Sasuke smirked mockingly, snapping out of his worries, as he took notice of her little game and he immitated her, getting her a good snow ball on her face.

She fell backwards, giggling and rolled on the ground, gathering all the snow she could in her hands before throwing it back at him.

He walked to her and she tripped him to the ground, eachone on their knees fighting and throwing snow balls at each other like little kids.

Sakura finally gave up fighting and jumped on him, making them both roll around each other and on the snow paths, uncontrollably, as they resulted in some slope, with Sasuke on top of her.

He smiled as he watched her smiling, amused. She gently pulled her fingers in his raven hair and dragged him on a kiss and he took on the move after that, with affection.

They both kissed and made out on the freezing snow, uncaring for the cold wind and the even colder pavement, focused only on their inner passion which seemed to be stronger than anything and anyone else at this pace.

After 30 minutes they gave up acting like little teens in love-but wasnt that what they were?- and got up, Sasuke helping Sakura stand up taking his hand in hers and he chased her back in the cavern, where they kept hugging each other and being happy.

They stayed down lying, not caring for anything, like it was the end of the world, and then took on talking and chatting about various things, most of them nonsense.

Sakura asked Sasuke what he liked more about Konoha and his answer was:

''You.''

She smiled and the talk took on from there, but it was about irrelevant things.

Sasuke would have normally thought of how low he had fallen, but she had such a huge effect on him that he didnt even annoy his mind anymore so often with this theme.

When night came, he had a surprise for her. He took her hand in his and pulled the vest over both of them, forcing them that way to stay body close, and he asked her to go out with him, in the woods, for a walk in the night.

She gave him a confused look but she accepted, just being close to him was enough for her.

He dragged her with him as they walked for some minutes in the woods, with Sakura trusting on Sasuke their destination.

They took on talking.

''Sasuke, once you said you didnt like me. Do you think we are going to keep being the same way after we reach Konoha?''she asked in a depressed tone.

Sasuke looked at her stoically, he hated questions and even if he didnt , he really didnt have an answer for her, at least none she would like.

''I do like you.''was the only thing he said and he felt himself blushing cause he had spoken without thinking and Sakura was now grinning happily at him.

They finally reached the desired spot, as it seemed since Sasuke nodded silently to Sakura to pay attention and dragged her after him onto a small hill, which was free from trees or any other things blocking the sight to the sky.

She gasped in awe.

It was a clear spot from where they could see the incredibly beautiful stary sky, glittering in all of its blue royalty in that awesome night.

A tear of happiness rolled down Sakura's cheek and Sasuke now expanded his hand to her, asking her mentally to join him on the ground where he had sat.

She took his hand and he dragged her close to him as she sat down, putting his arms around her and stared up at the sky.

Sakura immitated him and couldnt avert her gaze from the stunning galaxy, but in that one minute she closed her eyes, she remembered how her and Sasuke when they were both on team seven, would lay down at nights and do the same thing.

This moved her and she turned to look at him, and she noticed blushing he was already looking at her, with a smirk.

He caressed her hair as he removed his glare from her and laid back, blushing lightly that she had caught him on action.

She smiled shyly and laid next to him. He placed his arm under her and dragged her closer.

She rested her head on his neck, and her left hand on his chest, as she could feel his heart's palm beating softly on her skin.

It was fast but soft. Almost like he was excited.

He kissed her forehead, as they stayed silent, watching over at the sky, in each other's arms.

This also brought old memories back to Sasuke, the only nice ones he used to have from his childhood.

A star fell and Sakura yelled almost in excitement.

''Sasuke!!Look!! A falling Star!!! Quick, make a wish!!''she said her eyes shining inhope.

''Sakura, these things are for kids.''he said sighing lightly.

''No, they are not!!!Just do it!!Trust me.''she said annoyed by his lack of belief.

''1,2, 3….go!''she said as she closed her eyes and made a wish.

Sasuke frowned as he found all this stupid but did the same.

The star kept its short journey on the sky, as it inclined downwards its route and fell somewhere along the other parts of this planet, blinking in its last breath before it hit a far away ground.

Sakura opened her eyes and a tear was rolling down her left cheek.

She had made a wish for her memory to be brought back.

Sasuke opened his, in boredom.

He didnt believe in these things but he had done it either way.

Sakura turned and looked at him.

''Hhaha, that was fun.''she said wipping her tear away.

Sasuke looked at her , emotionless.

''Hn.''

''Oh come on, dont be so serious…''she said giggling as she let her head rest on his chest this time.

He took on playing softly with her hair.

''What was your wish?''she asked him.

''Not telling you.''he teased her.

''Why not? I will tell you mine in exchange.''she said cutely.

''Still…''he sighed.

She frowned. Why did he have to be so secretive at times?

''Fine.''she said.

''I will tell you mine, either way.''

''I wished for my memory to return!''she said smiling as she expected some reaction from Sasuke, as she had turned to look at his face.

She only noticed a hint of worry for some seconds but it had gone away as soon as she had seen it.

''Hn.''he said.

''Damn, aren't you talkative at times?''she said teasing him, partially confused with his indifferent reaction.

In reality, Sasuke just felt sad when she told him her wish, because even if he didnt believe in wishes and miracles, he only could not help but feel his stomach tigthening, in the thought of Sakura getting back her memory and the tragic consequenses coming with it.

Then, all they had lived in two wonderful days till now would be crashed without second thought.

And even though he knew this would eventually happen, he didnt want to lose her. He knew he had to accept it, though.

''Sasuke, I love you.''she whispered and she felt his hand touching her face softly, as he pulled her on him and kissed her under the stars.

She enjoyed the kiss, not worrying over the fact that he hadnt replied in the same way, since she felt this was common of him to not talk a lot about his feelings.

After the kiss, they kept on looking at the sky for some more and then slowly decided it was time to get back at their refuge since the wind had started getting unbearably cold.

Sasuke loved the fact that they had done this crazy thing giving the status of the situation, cold weather and such.

He felt like a kid again, that did everything that moved it, without caring for the world.

Sakura was happy as long as he was.

They returned to the cavern and Sakura laid down, after Sasuke pulled out some blankets he put out off his bag for her and covered her with them, caringly.

Sakura nodded gratefully to him and closed her eyes, trying to calm down.

She felt tired physically and needed some rest after all that making out.

Sasuke let her doze off as he wandered a little inside the cave, silent and pensive and then he went and sat just outside, his thoughts heavier than ever.

Her wish had troubled him a lot. Just the thought of it. What would happen if she found out the truth? Probably never forgive him. Or could she? And forget everything and just give in her love for him? He didnt know. He would have said back to her that he loved her too that night lying onto the grass but he was afraid it would fall to the void when she would get her memory back.

He stayed like that, trying to prevent his tears from falling down. He had never experienced such a strong inner battle for anyone else, other than his brother, Itachi and he once more cursed himself for letting him bond with her so much. That is why he hated bonds, they can only bring long term misery, when the happiness is only temporary and pathetic.

He wiped away the tears that ran down on his cheek now. He was a man and men werent allowed to cry and now he was ashamed of it.

He slowly and unwillingly, slid down under the blankets and let his arms wrap around Sakura, hugging her softly, as he fell asleep after two hours of depressing thoughts, trying not to wake her up.

He finally slept off.

In the morning, Sasuke was already up and and was observing Sakura as she woke up and rubbed her eyes, looking at him.

She wipped away the tears that were running down her eyes uncontrollably, bitterness and rage consisting the whole of expressions on her face. Her whole body was trembling so much from the sobs that Sasuke was afraid she was in the midterm of some up coming emotional crisis.

Sasuke looked at her with a bad feeling.

''Sakura, what's wrong?''he asked stepping away from her.

''Some wishes are better not to be made…''she said in a frustrated tone and got up, throwing the blankets in fury out of her way.

Sasuke threw his glare on the ground.

She knew, finally, sadly, she knew.

And now he knew , as well.


	8. A Pointless Heartbreak

((I didnt talk to the guy, but he kept looking at me. Well, seems I will always stay a weakling. Also, thanks to the person who took the time to actually reply to me about the confession. It was sweet of you, thanks. I didnt drink either way, cause I forgot my money home, so I guess your advice was bound to work, either way, right? Haha xD

Yeah getting back to the story, Xd. I am glad you enjoyed my former cheesy chapter and thanks for all the nice reviews. Too much drama following, hope it is ok. Maybe some of you wont like it, but I like such stuff and I have a tendency for it in stories so here you go. Xd

Hope you dont mind much, love, the author!))

Chapter 8: A Pointless Heartbreak

Sakura looked at Sasuke, with tears of endless pain in her eyes.

Rolled down, fell on the floor, dead and cold, poisoned little betrayed rivers of hurt love.

All the feelings passed through her right then, rejection, pain, abandon, betrayal, loss, kill kill kill, massacre, his always cold and indifferent attitude, which sheltered his cruel revenge to Konoha.

Sakura fell on her knees, and now she remembered of all that they had done the two last days, the love they made so passionately, the kissing scenes, the loving moves, the tender gestures…mixed with all of the sad, bitter, cruel past memories of an inhuman ruthless Sasuke. And all was messing with her head now, toying with her fragile heart that had suffered so much for so long.

It all came back slowly to her memory by memory bit by bit, in her sleep and she was living the massacre nightmare over and over again, not being able to force herself to wake up.

And all that came to her mind, when the cruel past crashed when it came in comparison to the sweet recent present of theirs, was that Sasuke had only lured her and took advantage of her memory loss to sex her and fufill his manly hormones. Didnt that make sense, those two alone, blocked in the mountains?

And now she felt her head hurting, her mind twisting around her tragedy like fate.

She felt the old hatred for him rushing back inside her but this time it was a confused hatred, it wasnt a determined one, all the recent moments with him came now to play with her thoughts in a sadistic way.

Love and hatred collided in her, pain, hurt, confusion. Mostly confusion and a suspicious mind that it was so much afraid of a heart getting hurt that it gave in so illogically to any negative thoughts it came up with.

She hid her face in her hands, crying like there was no tomorrow.

''How sad I am…How sad…how sad…''she kept muttering between her violent sobs.

Sasuke frowned sad looking at her, speechless. The memories seemed to have done her way more bad than he counted they would have done to her.

He ran next to her and leaned on his knees, placing his hands on her shoulders lovingly.

''Sakura, please, dont cry. Calm down, just listen to me.''he said shaking her as the pain seemed to have taken her mind away completely and her stare had the same blank touch it had when he had seen her for the first time in the dungeons.

''Sakura…''he sighed worried as in the calling of her name she snapped out and looked at him in hatred, slapping his hands with fury and hatred away. She stood up as Sasuke stepped back in awkwardness.

He let his glare on hers stable.

''How do you dare look at me??!!!You jerk!!!''she said and she took on hitting him with her fists on his chest and kicking his knees and legs.

''I hate you!!!I hate you so much|!You are a monster with no heart. Here you fucked me too!!Is your revenge complete now? Did you ruin every last bit of your old Konoha?Or do you expect me to guide you to Naruto, huh? I am not. I will kill myself trying to kill you, you ass!!!''she started yelling, tears falling uncontrollably from her eyes.

He grabbed her wrists and forced her to cease her weak attacks, applying force to her.

He was calm., trying to hide his inner storm.

''I am sorry. You can hit me and hate me all you want, I deserve every bit of it. But I want you to know that I never intended on capturing Naruto and all that which happened between us was heart felt by my side.''he said as he watched Sakura's face getting angrier and angrier.

She kicked his hands away and hissed.

''And why should I believe you, you jerk???Huh?!!!You liar!!!You pathetic scum of a liar!!!

You felt like the betrayal, the abandonment wasnt good enough and you thought you would even fuck your little whore so you can feel totally in control, didnt you? Such a nice way to take advantage of my feelings and my accident to lead me in your sick desires.''she said trying to slap him but her hands slapped the air as he moved away from her.

She caught up and grabbed his shirt, tigthening her grip so much around it that her knuckles were red to the point of bleeding.

''You are disgusting..''she spitted in a calm voice this time, but it was full of hatred and irony.

Sasuke looked at her, trying to swallow hard and hide his hurt expression, his eyes fighting to hold back the escaping tears that couldnt wait anymore.

He pushed her hand away from his shirt and turned his back on her.

''We will talk about it when you calm down.''he said calmly and started walking to the entrance of the cave which made Sakura even more angry.

She ran after him and he turned to dodge any new possible attacks by her.

She raised a brow in emotional pain and irony, her eyes stabbing him whole.

''I'd hate me too, if I were you but …''he paused.

''But what?''she asked.

''I will tell you what.''she continued.

SLAP

Her hand slammed against his cheek making him wince in slight pain, even if she had put all her strenght in it, her feelings giving her the motivation.

''This is for leaving even caring for all my love and devotion, my desperate efforts to stop you and keep you with me, to help you with your plans!''she said, tears of anger and misery ran down her cheeks.

''Sakur…''his glare calm, avoiding to look at her.

SLAP

''No Sakura for you! This is for betraying me and team 7 and all of your own village, your own home, Konoha!You are but a disgusting traitor!''she said, feeling her hand aching from the powerful handful on his other cheek.

He just looked at her, sure this would go on. He chose to take it, if she wanted to let it out, he was willing to help her. Besides, it was more just humiliating what she did to him than painful.

SLAP

''This is for uniting with Orochimaru against Konoha, and killing your own friends.''she said and clenched her teeth at his calm glare that only made her more confused and mad.

''I think you already know I didnt lay my blade to death to any of the Konoha citizens or ninjas.''he said, feeling the need to emphasize that,

which was kind of funny in a situation like this.

SLAP

''Shut up!''she yelled.

''This is for taking advantage of me, and spoiling me for life with your perverted plans!''

''I didn't…''

SLAP

''This is for being a damn assed, cold hearted, calculative, hating jerk, that knows nothing about love and values and steps over anyone and anything to get what he wants.

I pity you, Sasuke, I really do, cause your motives were always cheap ones, that were never worth of your efforts. Even your brother, which you killed, you learnt he was a hero of Konoha later on, but that still didnt change you in a better person.

I hate, I hate what you are, trully.''she said and with that she walked away and hid her face in the wall, as her tears wouldnt stop their angsty flow.

Sasuke felt his cheeks getting red from the slaps, by those little pale hands which he loved so much and now she painfully had turned against him.

But he couldnt find it in him to blame her. He knew she was right about everything. Except for the sex part but that was another story and he was hoping she would let him explaint o her later on.

Sakura trembled very harshly now as Sasuke looked shocked at her.

He was afraid for her emotional state and wished he could be someone else for the time being, to run to her side and comfort her without her pushing him away.

He walked over to her and knelt down, sitting next to her, as she had hid her face in her knees and was sobbing loudly, he wrapped his arms around her, and she tried to push him maniacally away but he held tight against her and she finally was forced to give in.

''Dont touch me, you pig!''she said, chocking in her own sobs.

''I wont let you go through this alone. No matter how much you hate me, I dont, and I cant stand seeing you like that cause you mean so much to me.''he said and his voice sounded broken, like he was in the edge of tears.

''Dont dare lie to me, you jerk!!!''she said biting his hands and forcing him to let her free.

She got up and pushed him hard on the wall, then run outside to stay alone, to go away and hide till she could calm down.

He fell backwards, hitting his head hard on the wall. He got back up but chose to sit down , holding his head.

She needed to be left alone and obviously he wasnt too well emotionally either to go after her to pamper her. He was ready to break, for the first time in his life after his family had been murdered, he wanted to lean to the side and let all his tears fall like a coward.

He rested his head on his knee, and let his tears roll down slowly, as his eyes were now blank, realising all the pain he had caused to her.

He wished he could take it all back, but he couldnt.

And her words, even if he had chosen to ignore them till now, this time he just couldnt avoid thinking of them and feeling regrets for the person he had turned into.

There went his piece of heaven, his little sweet cute cherry blossom wouldnt stand anymore by his side. And none could blame her.

Sakura ran out and kept running until she reached a small cliff and climbed it, and then went on a tree with thick branches and let all of her tears fall again, as her sobs and moans were so load that she scared all the birds around and made them fly away.

She couldnt believe this was happening to her.

Why did her fate make her suffer all the time? The one person she ever loved unconditionally hurt her endlessly at the end. And now she felt like a traitor herself. She had give her love to the traitor, she had even let him enter her roughly like some whore and gave in his lustful desires with no second thought.

Oh how much she hated herself now,as well.

After some two hours of being alone and thinking of everything over and over again, she resulted that the only person she did deserve to hate was herself. Sasuke had a bad character, he would never change. And she secretly always knew that but didnt want to give up on her love on him.

So it was all her fault for being so stubborn that she got that hurt in the end. He was a beast with no heart, so hating and clinging over him had no point, as such people deserve mere ignorance. No, hating him would be way too much of a big gift to him.

But she was so confused in the same time. All the sweet things he did for her, the way he didnt actually lie to her when she had lost her memory, it all seemed like he might care for her.

But everything else before that pointed to the exact opposite. So why shouldnt she just believe he only wanted to fulfil his needs with her? She could be selfish for one time, he had always been. So for one damn time she could choose to accuse him , and not let it easy on him again, as he never deserved it.

She finally got up and with slow steps she got back to the cave.

She would die trying to escape but it really somehow didnt matter to her anymore, not until she could recover more than the recent episode.

She walked back in and saw him looking at her, sad, his left hand poking the fire, silent.

She gave him a pissed glare and walked over to the other side of the fire.

''So you wanted to talk to me?''she said thinking of a way to get inside his mind of what he planned to do with her. If she wanted to escape, she needed to get rid of him first. And running away like that wouldnt help her, since the roads were still snow blocked around them.

''Yes.''he said looking up at her, with a glimpse of hope in his eyes.

She didnt sit down. She kept looking at him, ice cold glare.

''I am hearing, arent I?''she said in full sarcasm.

Sasuke sighed and looked slowly back at her.

''I love you.'' He said.

Sakura's face turned red from her irritation and Sasuke noticing it retook talking.

''I know you dont believe me, but you are the only reason I thought I could keep on living for. You are my lost innocense, my lost last happy days in Konoha, my only piece of serenity in my revengeful life.''he looked back down, hiding a sob.

''The Konoha you ruined?''she asked, smirking in hurt.

''Yes, that one.''he said, bowing his head in surrender.

''I am all that you said I was, and I am sorry for this.

I now regret that I never listened to you or to team 7, and my revenge hasnt made me a better person.''he said, pausing as his regrets felt too real and painful for him to handle.

''Like I care, how you feel?You are lying, either to say you admit them.''she hissed and rose her head in pride, walking away, turning her back to him.

He watched in anxiety as she walked away and began shutting her doors down again to him and he got up and ran after her.

She hadnt realised it. He reached up and dragged her in his arms, pressing her tightly against him, as she turned to face him in his own arms.

''Please, dont leave me. Everything I said is true.''he said before he pulled her into a

Kiss.

She pushed him away, disgusted.

She rose her fist to him.

''Dont you dare touch me again.''she said as she withdrew her hand to swip away her wet from his kiss lips.

He let his glare fall on the ground, not feeling strong enough anymore to make her see.

But it tore him apart to let her believe that he had used her. For all the rest he was to blame, but sadly it was past and he couldnt change it.

''You are free to go from me. I wont follow you or try to capture you again.''he said after some moments of silence as Sakura gave him a doubtful glare.

Sakura walked up closely to him and looked into his eyes, their faces only a few inches away, their breaths reflecting upon each other.

''You dont fool me with your subtle plans, Uchiha Sasuke.''she hissed.

He returned the glare to her, calm, as always. He wanted to kiss her again.

''I am being honest, this time. I said I love you and as a man of my word I would only go back to it if I forced you to come back with me or chased you.''he said slowly and surely.

Sakura gave him a painful glare.

''You…you dont know what love means.''she said letting her fingers run on his wet cheek, in irony.

She came closer.

''I loved you so much to the point of turning mad for you. You were an obsession which slowly but surely took my life away from me each passing day that you ignored me and that you put your hatred over me.I loved you more than youd ever deserve to. I did anything to save your skin, no, scratch that, I did everything to save your soul out of darkness but you never listened. Just take a look at your behavior to me and everyone. I dont think an animal like you knows how to love. So dont say you love me. You do simply dont. You only love yourself.'' She said in a sadistic way as she let her fingers slide up and down his cheek, in a cold but mysterious motion.

He grabbed her fingers and pulled them sligtly away from his face, but still holding them in his hand between them.

He looked at her , a slight blinking coming from his cool eyes.

''Then too bad for you that you were always a part of me, and I always loved you even if I didnt know it. Too bad Sakura, that I would do anything for you, and step over anyone to get you. But if loving you means I need to be in pain and let you go, then I prefer it so I can see you happy.''he said as a tear he hadnt realised rolled down his right pale cheek.

Sakura withdrew her hand.

''I didnt know you could put on such a good , I am impressed. Now, what do you want for dinner? Me bending over four ?''she asked and her sarcasm dripped deep in Sasuke's ears.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, as she didnt understand. But what was worse is that he couldnt blame her.

''Please, stop. You mean a lot to me, saying such stuff hurts me.''he said, backing away from her cold attitude.

He had become fully open and emotional with her now but he didnt manage to care cause somehow he felt like this would be the last time he would see her.

''So uncommon of you to be so shy.''she said.

''Look, I am sorry for all the pain I put you through but I wish you would let me help you, cause this is the only thing I want right now.''he said, softening up.

''Like you let me help you?''she said sarcastically.

''Seems that eventually you did, or I wouldnt be here now telling you how much I love you.''he whispered serious.

''Sorry, this time if you want to fuck, you have to pay me with money instead of loving shit and bubbles.''she said winking ironocally at him.

Before he could realise it his hand rose and slapped her on her left cheek, making her face turn away in his move.

''Shut up.''he said, in his usual commanding order but his voice gave out something different, like he was ready to break.

Sakura looked slowly back at him and she couldnt realise or control why but tears started forming again on her eyes and they rolled down her cheeks, with her starting all over sobbing.

Sasuke looked at her, regretting his move and he made to touch her but she slapped his hands in anger away.

He somehow made it to hug her tight in his arms, as she was crying.

'''Forgive me, Sakura-chan.''he kept muttering with his face buried in her pink sweet scented hair.

She gave up being hostile to him, and only pushed him weakly away, as Sasuke wasnt too well either and slowly let himself slide down on his knees and hug her, his head on her stomach, as silent tears stained his cold was standing now up against the wall, with her back on it and a crying Sasuke on her legs.

He kept muttering to her to forgive him, but Sakura felt so strange watching him break and finally let his pain and tears out that she almost started doubting whether he was lying about his love for her or not anymore.

She couldnt take this, so she gently pushed him away from her legs and walked out of the cave, hiding her face in her tired arms.

Sasuke stayed still, supporting himself on the wall now.

What did his life matter if he had lost the only think that gave flavor to it?

They stayed for some moments, both still and silent, Sakura drying her cheeks and Sasuke letting his own run down.

Sakura sat on the snow folding her knees. She didnt know why but she suddenly fell that Sasuke was being honest around his feelings for her.

Her pride though wouldnt let her admit it. He had made her go through so many shit, to just give into him like that again.\

Her glare on the snow, she heard his steps behind her as he stood on the entrance, looking at her dizzy.

''So…what was your wish, Sasuke-kun?''she said pronouncing his name in irony as she had remembered the wish that had started the painful journey back into her mind.

Sasuke frowned and arched his back on the wall, now calmer than before and regaining his composure slowly.

''I wished for your wish to come true, whatever that was.''he sighed, sure she wouldnt believe him once more.

Before Sakura could realize it she felt her weak lips forming a faint smile to what he had just said.

''So I guess now you regret making this wish, dont you?hahaha''she said with a tone of bitterness in her voice.

Sasuke remained calm and stoic.

''To be honest?.A part of me does, cause I lost you out of this. But another part of me tells me things are better that way, since if you kept living in lies, your love for me wouldnt be based on what I trully am…to you.''he said as he sighed.

''Well, lets go with part b cause there is no love anymore, so you had nothing to lose in the first place.''she said.

Sasuke felt hurt at her words but kept silent.

''Once you did love me, and I choose to keep that memory of yours in me. Excuse me if this bothers you.''he said slightly ironically.

''Not at all. No need of crying over spilt milk, Sasuke.''she said rolling her eyes.

He went and sat next to her, as Sakura turned and looked at him, curious.

''Oh I will earn your love again, Sakura. Even if that is the last thing I will do.'' he said in a tone that made her freeze.

''Cant take a blow, can you? Always the same selfish and stubborn person. Well good luck with that, cause I am sorry to tell you that you have pretty much fucked up till now,so this is humanly impossible.'' she said enjoying his persistent efforts to make her trust him.

Sasuke smirked at her and his expression hided a hint on it that confused her and put her in thoughts. What was he planning? What was he thinking?

He slowly let his hand rise up on her pink hair and play carefully with it.

She looked at him like he was crazy.

''What are you doing?''she asked.

''Testing the waters.''he said in an honesty that left her mouth open.

And with that he dragged her on him gently and kissed her.

And to that moment, her moment of weakness her old love feelings took over and she just gave in, enjoying the kiss, chewing in her head his words of love as true ones, as their tongues touched and both fell in a passionate embrace.

Sakura was almost to the edge of crying again, a proof she hadnt really got over him and she was ready to give herself out, so she pushed him away and turned her face to the other side, blushing madly.

But it was too late. Sasuke had already caught a glimpse of her expression and the way she had kissed him back, the way she gave in his kiss, the way she fell in his arms, even if it lasted for no more than 5 seconds.

And he smiled, faintly, but it was a genuine smile. Not his old mocking one.

He gently placed his right hand on her chin and turned her face to him, looking at her in the eyes, kindly.

''Thanks.''he whispered as his hand fell back down.

''For what?''a frustrated Sakura replied back.

''For letting me see that not everything is lost.''he said, as she turned her glare away from his.

''Stop being delusional. You caught me off guard and I needed comfort. That is all. Everything else is in your mind.''she said, the bitterness pinning her voice.

He ignored her words. He only hoped she would be able to believe his feelings when some time would have passed.

They were still very close, their shoulders were touching but a wave of awkwardness was poisoning the air.

Sakura looked down, letting her tears fall.

''Damn you, yes , you are right. I guess I am just too weak.''she said as she leaned her head in depression.

Sasuke rubbed his hand against hers.

''No, you are not. I am the one being weak here. Look all my life, always on the chase of power and revenge. And you never quit trying to make me understand. And you have been through many things yourself and never gave up on the true real Sakura. I admire you.''he said and noticed Sakura blushing at his praising words.

''Like you ever took the time to study me, you always ignored me.''she said, trying too hard to not let her hurt voice show due to her pride.

He moved his face closer to hers, his lips touching on her forehead now, as he gently let a small slow kiss on it.

He loved how she was so needy. Must have been that he was in love with her and so he enjoyed everything about her and around her.

''You are always the same annoying.''he said teasing her but he regretted it as soon as she moved slightly away from him.

''But I like it…''he said sighing as he rose his hand on her cheeks and wiped her tears away.

She stayed silent, unwantingly she had started believing on his nice words but she still couldnt forgive him what her had done to Konoha and plus she could never be sure if he did feel for her, since with Sasuke Uchiha you could never be sure enough.

They both stayed silent, till Sakura felt like talking.

''So just you know, Sasuk…''

''Shhhhh..''Sasuke cut her, placing his finger on his lips, nodding her to stay silent.

He had noticed some weird noises coming from the part of the hills before the Light village.

Sakura noticed his expression and searched with her glare for his, following it around to spot what had fired up his attention.

They slowly both got up and Sasuke caught Sakura's hand in his, protectively, ignoring her silent protests, as his heart was now trembling in fear and anxiety on the look out for Orochimaru's spies.

But it couldnt be, since the sounds didnt come from the part of Konoha.

He walked slowly, making silent careful steps in front of him, dragging Sakura cautiously with him, as she gave up nagging about his hand and looked around her in fear.

As it seemed the snow to the part of the Light Village had kind of been removed by the strong wind that blew during the previous night and now the passage was more easy to be walked through.

Sakura thought she heard a familiar noise. A noise only one person she knew could make. She had heard it so many times, that breath, that breath was only of him.

She immediately let go of Sasuke's hand and walked in front of him, not trying to hide her joy.

Behind the snow hills now was descending an orange haired ninja, just about 30 meters away from them and her heart beat in excitement.

She tried to look at the figure better. She could now make out his characteristics even better than before. It was him, it was her always and forever devoted teammate and friend, the eternally immature but in the same time admirable, Naruto.

Sasuke firstly looked stunned at Sakura, not understanding her reaction, then his glare fell at the thin figure getting carefully closer to them.

''Naruto-kun!!''she yelled as she waved her hand to him and ran towards her ninja friend.

Sasuke flinched at the sound of his name, feeling his heart beating faster in the presence of his ex teammate.

He regained his composure and gave him a cold glare, but was secretly relieved that he was still alive.

The two figures, the pink and the orange one soon united into one as the crying girl fell on her friend's arms, who was equally moved but not as showing, and her sobs of relief and happiness mixed with his awkward excited chuckles.


	9. The Last Good Bye

(Ok, people I understand that my story may not be as good and fine but still I can see like 3.509 hits on the traffic page on this certain story and only 32 reviews? I mean come on, If I dont get at least 10 more reviews I wont post the next chapter. Every writter just for their effort, they deserve more than just a hit. So think this please. Ok here is this chapter, I guess some of you might not like it because it is kind of sad but stories are stories. Enjoy!)

Chapter 9:The Last Good Bye

Sasuke looked at the two figures hugging, feeling a o punch of jealousy that Naruto was the one holding Sakura now.

He walked near them, calm and silent.

Sakura was sobbing in Naruto's arms and Naruto was caressing her back caringly, telling her that everything was going to be fine.

''Naruto-kun, you are finally here!!!All alive!!I missed you so much, Naruto-kun!''Sakura muttered between her sobs in ecstasy.

''Sakura-chan, I was coming to look around for spies in the mountain, I never hoped I woulf dind you so easily!!!But you didnt think id leave you like that right? I was planning to come back for you, once I felt more ready to attack those bastards!Forgive me for taking so long. Sakura-chan.''Naruto said in a broken breath as a tear rolled down his cheek.

''Dont worry about it, I ran away…''she said and Naruto gave her a stunned look, then his glare finally fell on Sasuke, in doubt and curiosity.

Sakura followed his glare with hers and once she got his train of thought, she cheered.

''Dont worry, Naruto-kun. He ran after me, but we fought and we caused a heavy snow fall, which blocked all the ways back to Konoha and all around. So I had to spend the night with him, sadly.''she said and with her last word she glared at Sasuke which made him pensive in the inside.

Naruto with his glare on Sasuke, talked at Sakura, holding her in his arms, still.

''Did he hurt you, Sakura? What did that traitor do to you?''he asked, giving a pissed glare at Sasuke who was looking at him calmly and emotionessly.

Sakura thought it would be better not to ever let Naruto know what happened between her and Sasuke on the mountains and how she had lost her memory and she ended up making out with their enemy. She simpply noded her head bakwards and rubbed Naruto's arm affectionately.

''No, he didnt lay a single hand on me, at least he had the guts to respect me.''she said, making a tragedic face with the ironic lie that hanged on her phrase.

Naruto instead looked back at Sasuke agressively as he pushed gently Sakura away and walked up to his former teammate.

''Is this true, dobe?''he asked, his voice threatening.

Sasuke looked at Sakura and then back at Naruto.

''Hn.'' He hissed.

''Answer me.''Naruto said as he closed the distance between them and grabbed his shirt tightly.

Sasuke smirked, enjoying his frustration.

''Cause to me she seems rather hurt physically.''he said as he turned for a few moments back to inspect fast at Sakura for a second time for wounds.

Sasuke pushed Naruto's hand away from his chest and looked at him coldly.

''It is true.''he said.

''I hope it is or you will regret it.''he said, feeling an urge to fight him.

Sasuke glared at him, calm.

''I am not intenting to fight with you, teme, so you'd better just take her and vanish from my sight.''he muttered and Naruto couldnt explain why he felt hurt at his words.

Sasuke noticed it and tried to hide his regretted glare and he did it fine.

Naruto gave him a hesitant look.

Then he said:»»If you think I am going to leave without a fight, you are wrong!''he hissed and he saw Sasuke backing away slowly.

''Trust me, Id love to fight you as well but the region here doesnt approve for our little cat fights, last time I tried it, I ended up blocked in here.''he said which was true but not just the only reason Sasuke refused to fight him.

Sakura walked closer to them, talking behind Naruto's back.

''This is true.''she said to Naruto, rubbing his back gently.

''Please, Naruto-kun, what does it matter? I am just fine, dont worry about me, we can just walk away and everyone will be in peace. Lets not make things more complicated than they already are.''she said and gave Sasuke a painful glare that made him look at her back for an instance before he turned his glare back at Naruto's face.

Even though Naruto was partially disgusted and angry that Sasuke had betrayed them he still couldnt give up on him. He wanted to hope there was still a chance to change him, even if without him knowing, Sakura had done that, two days ago.

Sakura looked frustrated at Naruto that didnt reply back at her, but kept staring at Sasuke in hidden denial.

She walked back to her initial spot and let those two alone to talk, as she leaned over a tree and supported her tired self on it. She had no more power to fight, if they wanted to solve their differences she wouldnt meddle.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, stably.

''You can still come back at team 7 and we will accept you, as a know that.''he said trying to make his voice sound calm.

Sasuke gave him a sarcastic glare, even if inside him he felt stunned hthat Naruto still believed in him. It kind of moved him.

''Still the same stupid persistent pest as always…Always a burden to my plans.''he said in a cold voice and he knew that his words would hurt him but it was the only way to make him back couldnt go back, for their own safety. If he did, Orochimaru would never cease to hunt them down until he got his revenge for Sasuke's betrayal. He had told him himself about that many times when those two would talk alone. And even if Sasuke could handle Orochimaru, he couldnt handle a whole army of the sound ninjas and their sadistic tendencies.

He had no other choice for the time being that abandon his old team and friends again.

Naruto tried hard to hide his frown, as he walked again close to Sasuke, his breath on his face, he grabbed tightly his shirt and dragged him slightly on him.

''Do you have no heart, you teme?''he said behind his teeh slowly as Sasuke flinched at their closeness and pushed him furiously away.

He flipped Naruto's arm on his back, just so as to cause him enough pain to immoblize himself, and whispered calmly on his ear.

''Just stay away from me, dobe, for your own good. Be a good boy and just walk away and quit chasing me.''he said slowly as he released Naruto's arm and shifted back to his initial spot. He watched stunned as there was asingle tear rolling down Naruto's cheek.

Sasuke avoided to look at him in the eyes.

He felt so hard he wanted to apologize but that would ruin everything.

''Cold ass, as always…You never cared for us.''Naruto said, not taking notice of the tear rolling on his cheek.

Sasuke stayed silent, then he just extended his hand to Naruto, waiting for him to hold it.

Naruto gave him a stunned look, not understanding his gesture.

Sasuke looked at him and grinned.

''This is the last time we see, each other. So I thought instead of fighting, Id end it in a civilized way.''he said, as his hand lingered in the air.

''We will do meet again, teme, when we will come to free Konoha. And there you wont be able to avoid fighting.''he said.

''I will never fight you.I dont fight my…my friends.''Sasuke finally said as he wished he could hide somewhere from Naruto's reaction.

Naruto looked at him, shocked. He never expected Sasuke to call him a friend, but apart from that why was he so sure this would be the last time they saw each other?

So many questions.

''Friends?''Naruto asked him, raising an eye brow.

Sasuke gently took Naruto's hand in him and shook it calmly as he leaned over and whispered in his ear.

''Lucky those, who get to be your friends, Naruto. Thanks for everything. But we need to say bye now.''he said slowly as he felt Naruto's hand trembling in his.

He pulled back, still their hands united, as Naruto was trying to get adapted to this new side of Sasuke. Something was wrong, Sasuke was hiding something and this made Naruto anxious.

He raised an eye brow to Sasuke, trying to smile now, as he had softened in his words.

Sasuke smirked and retrieved his hand as Naruto was giving an inner fight as of whether let him go or not, just like that.

He couldnt just say bye like that, what if it was indeed true that it was the last time?

Sasuke looked at Naruto, secretly frustrated. He didnt feel at ease, it wasnt simple for him, either but someone had to be the mature one and as always it wouldnt be Naruto.

He slowly raised his finger on Naruto's cheek and swipped away his tear, as Naruto looked at him in curiosity. Then once he understood he had teared, he felt awkward and retrieved his glare from Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked , looking at him,and poked his foreheard, teasingly.

''Get it over, dobe. You, too, mean things to me.''he said, uncaring anymore of how he sounded.

Naruto looked at him, paralyzed.

He tried to talk but Sasuke caught up.

''Dont make this hard …You think I never regreted not being in your team? You are an admirable opponent and you would make an even better ally.''he said looking stably at the orange haired ninja.

''Then why dont you just enter it, damn you?''Naruto asked, confused as ever.

''Fate doesnt want us all togethr. And I just have to follow my destiny. You are a good person, I am not. I cant just swittch sides and pretend I am something else than my true self.''Sasuke lied as the real reason was that he was worried for their safety.

''I believe you arent what you want to come out as. You have had a hard life, it molded you the way you are, but this doesnt mean you cant always try to change for the better.''he said and Sasuke gave him a tired glare.

''Just let go, Naruto. Our paths crossed by chance and now we both have to take our way back to where we belong.''he said as he turned his back on him and started walking.

Naruto complied for the time being, as he couldnt fight right now in the middle of the snow and since he was sure they would meet again, he thought hed let go now.

He frowned pissed and them calming down, he nodded at Sakura.

He started walking towards her place.

Sakura understood that they had exchanged their farewells and walked fast to Naruto.

''If you want to tell him bye, now it is the right time.''he said, with a frown on his face as Sakura's glare at his words, pinned unwantingly at Sasuke's back.

She walked fast and reached Sasuke as Naruto stood away, taking care of some small wounds on his legs, focusing his attention elsewhere.

Sakura had a bad feeling, she didnt know if she hated him, if she loved him, if she had forgiven him, or if she was still mad at him. All she knew was the beat of her heart, intense and fast like a horse, she felt like it was going to break at the thought of saying bye.

She swallowed. There was no reason to let her weak side show. If it was all over, then she didnt need to expose herself anymore.

Sasuke turned and faced her, smiling faintly. His smile was sad.

Sakura frowned and walked breath close to him.

''So, here we say bye, I guess…''she said feeling awkward.

Sasuke looked at her and nodded.

''Will you ever forgive me?''he whispered as his voice took a broken tone.

Sakura looked at him stunned and placed her hand on his chest.

''I already have.''she said, feeling so much better with herself for being so superior.

''I wouldnt ask you if you love me, that would be too much given the situation.''Sasuke said bitterly and Sakura looked at him silent, tension and sadness in the air.

''Does it matter now? Didnt you say to Naruto that this was the last time we would ever see you?''she said as she couldnt hold back her tears anymore and cursed herself for being so weak.

Sasuke looked at her, and caressed her wet cheeks, unsure.

''I do this for your own good.I swear…to my love for you.''he said and Sakura gave him a sad glare.

She couldnt say bye, the bad feeling in her was scaring her. It was making her wonder, in a torturing way what would their future be.

Sakura caught his hand that was on her cheek in hers and refused to open her eyes, as she was trying to realise the situation.

Sasuke gently pulled her in his arms and whispered in her ear.

''Please, dont make this harder.''he said as Sakura pushed him lightly away to look in his eyes.

''I wish I could…''she said , her hands trembling.

Sasuke took her face in his pale hands and kissed her softly. Sakura kissed him back, as tears rolled down her eyes. She could feel his upset breath on her face and she could hear her voice muttering ''no'' between the small kisses that followed.

Naruto had his back turned on them, busy with cleaning his slightly bleeding wounds and thought he would give them some privacy as he knew how important Sasuke used to be for his friend.

Finally, Sasuke broke the kiss and Sakura rested with her eyes closed, wishing it was all a lie, all her life since the moment that Sasuke had left her.

''Stay alive.''he said as he pushed her hair out of her forehead and slowly turned his back on her as he picked up his weapons and stuff and started walking to the paths back to Konoha, as the roads had semi opened anymore.

''Farewell, Sasuke-kun…''she whispered as she watched him, together with the now alert Naruto, fading behind the thick trees.

Naruto shouted.

''We will meet again, Sasuke!!!Count on that!''he said in his old cheery hyper tone that drove everyone crazy.

Sakura gave him an annoyed look but then smiled mockingly and hugged him, still happy they had met each other so unexpectidly.

''Sakura-chan! I missed you! I want you to tell me what those bastards did to you.''he said as he passed his arm on her shoulders and they took the road back to the light village, with Sakura now calmer and cheered up from the presence of her old beloved friend.

They took walking towards the light village, descending carefully the mountains, as Sakura was supporting herself on Naruto.

Naruto was looking at her worried all the way, she seemed like she had suffered some serious bruises in the hands of the sound bastards and this infuriated him non stop.

''Sakura-chan, did you tell me the truth that Sasuke-teme didnt hurt you?''he asked, frowning in the awaiting of her response.

Sakura didnt look at him but smiled at his caring attitude.

''Yes, Naruto-kun. Dont worry about me, as long as I am free from those bastards, I am happy. And now that I am with you, nothing is scaring me.''she said and looked at him, with cheerful eyes.

Naruto smiled back, pushing back his dark thoughts of how she could have been tortured and so on. It seemed like she didnt want to talk about it and he was discreet enough to comply to her wish.

''So, Naruto-kun, there is not much that I have to tell you, besides that I escaped and broke free on my own…but I wonder what happened to you? I remember still the last time I saw you in Konoha, you were fighting against Sasuke, then everything went dark.''she said.

''Yes, Sakura-chan, I had noticed you fainting from your wounds, and I wanted to run by your side, but as soon as Sasuke saw you passed out he pushed me away and refused to keep on fighting. He ran to you and he picked you up and took yoou away from the battle scenes, and I am sorry …I am sorry but I wasnt able to chase him, because soon every other sound ninja around encircled me and I had to fight them before I took on after him. But when I was over with them, I had lost him. And I saw how they captured Lady-Tsunade. I still remember her telling me to run away…The hope in her eyes, like she was basing on me to take revenge back for Konoha…She told me it was an order and something in her eyes told me thats that was what I had to do…Sorry if I was a coward Sakura, sorry that I failed to rescue you.''Naruto said as his eyes got fast wet.

Sakura looked at him stunned. So it was Sasuke who had captured her…She wondered why. The way Naruto said it, it sounded like he was trying to protect her at the battle, being passed out like that, shed be an easy target to anyone on the battle field.

Had Sasuke saved her life? She didnt know. She was confused as ever.

''Naruto, you did the right thing, it is what Lady Tsunade wanted you to do, and you obeyed as a proper ninja would do. She was smart enough to believe in you and that youd come after to rescue the ones that had remained behind. I never lost hope in you, either. It was your thought that kept me living those former few dark days.''Sakura said and caressed Naruto's cheek.

Naruto smiled at her, but the guilt and regret wouldnt leave his face.

''Then…then I started running and some of them ninjas took on chasing me, I managed to defeat some of them who had made it till the mountain, then I was so tired that I slept for some hours in a cave and then I took off for light village.''he said.

''There I found other ninjas of Konoha, as well, like Ino, Neji, Kiba, Sai…many of us made it alive. Sadly, Lady Tsunade and a few other elders are still captured away from Konoha.

I still dont know where they have taken them but there are rumours that they are planning to free themselves.I dont know any more on it, though.''he said and his voice sounded worried.

Sakura nodded at him , silent, thinking of all the information he had just given her.

She was so happy now that she knew many of the rest were alive. But she felt awfully sad for those who had lost their lives in the battle field. She fast pushed those dark thoughts away, they didnt help her at all, like they hadnt helped her either when she was at the dungeons, as a prisoner.

Naruto smiled at her and brushed her cheek. She looked so beautiful, but also so tired…so exhausted both physically and emotionally. So frail, he was afraid to ever leave her alone again.

''So, now Naruto, what are the plans for getting back at those dogs that ruined our home?''Sakura looked at him, now that everything was clear, her blood boiled for revenge.

''We have it all set back at the Light Village, Sakura-chan. Today, I was sent around to inspect for any spies hiding or lurking in the mountains.I didnt know the roads were blocked by snow. But I guess that means that no spies for the time I found you, I would never expect that.''he said, his voice getting an excited tone.

''We have allied with the Light village ninjas and from other neighbooring ones. They accepted to help us under the deal that we will help them later on protect themselves from their own enemies.''he said and his face had a proud expression.

''Always cocky.''Sakura thought smiling.

''That is a great deal. I confess I never expected things to be so good before you let me know about your plans.''she said as her voice sounded cheerful and excited.

''Dont underestimate the next Hokage, Sakura.''Naruto said, passing his hand through his orange hair , which made Sakura roll her eyes teasingly.

They headed back to the village and Sakura was instantly suprised by the people around. They seemed most of them wealthy and so open, so social…Like a totally different life from the Konoha one she was used to.

Sure, she had been in missions with her team to other villages, but they had never stayed long enough and in any case, this was the first time she saw such a beautiful place.

Little kids playing around, giggling in joy and excitement, elegant ladies in beautiful silky kimonos were walking here and there, holding each other with one hand and on the other hand they carried shopping bags, old men sitting next to each other in little tables out of shops, chatting in boredom and serenity, horse carriages crossing the village, to carry people around. And in the center of a big nice square there was a nice big, well. Its waters danced around happily, as young ladies and little kids gathered around it to drink from the water and refresh themselves. It was such a nice view. The village was full of green as well, with nice medium height trees here and there, waving their leaves at the slow gentle wind.

Maybe there was a reason that the village was called Light Village. It was so beautiful, so astonishing, so bright.

Gypsies here and there, playing their flutes and dancing on the streets to gather money from those passing by.

It was all such a nice painting, it reminded her of spring…

Naruto looked at her stunned expression and nudged her gently.

''Beautiful place, isnt it?''he said.

Sakura couldnt help the tears that run down her eyes, as all this atmosphere made her nostalgic about the peaceful days at Konoha, when everyone she knew was still alive and the roads were as full of people as the place she was now at was.

Naruto as thick as he was, he managed to get the reason of her sudden tears and he brushed them away softly as he smiled to her optimistically.

''Come on, Sakura-chan. Cheer up. I promise when we are done with those bastards who ruined our village, Konoha will be like this place and even better.''he saidm with his usual hyper tone.

Sakura looked at him . She let out a sob and a smile in the same time and her eyes got their usual look again.

''Naruto-kun, I hope so…I hope so.''she said as her memories still lingered to the unfortunate ones that had lost their lives in the war.

They finally made it to a big mansion, it almost seemed like a castle. Outside of it there was a weird sign, that had the name of the mansion on it.

It read:

The Wind Palace

It was not exactly beautiful. It was just weird…but not in a bad way. It was just different than any of the buildings Sakura had seen so far.

It seemed to have huge windows, with huge green and light blue curtains hanging on the inside of them as the wind caressed them and made them swing right and left, back and forth, making them dance in an hypnotizing way.

No wonder, they called it the wind palace, Sakura thought.

Naruto placed his hand on her back kindly, as he motioned to her to enter with him the building.

''The mayor of the village, offered this place to the survivors of the Konoha war, to stay as long as we need it. Normally, it is his cottage, that he uses to stay at summer, cause he says it is much more fresh than his usual nest.''Naruto informed, the admiration obvious in his voice.

''No wonder, with so many huge windows.''Sakura muttered and entered the palace with Naruto guiding her.

He guided her through long long corridors, covered with green carpets and exotic paintings, servants here and there, women prone to serve them, dressed in light kimonos, men dressed in their job custoumes, waiting for orders from their side.

Sakura suddenly felt all so important. It was very kind of the mayor of this village to be so generous and welcoming with the suffering survivors of the war. The climbed up a lot of stairs, since the building was consisted of 5 floors. They reached at the fourth and Naruto nodded at her to follow him in a isolated coridor. He crossed it to reach a white narrow door, which he opened and entered it. Lots of light was coming out of the door.

Sakura blinked in surprise for some moments before following him in.

As soon as she was fully in, the door closed with a noise behind her and she found herself staring at her old friends, all those who had survived the war and now were here as refuges.

Sakura gave them all a shocked look, as her mouth was hanging open.

Naruto chuckled akwardly.

''Sakura, this is the meeting room. Where we all, Konoha ninjas gather to make plans for our attack to the sound dogs at Konoha.''Naruto said, passing a hand through his hair.

Sakura turned and looked at him, thinking of the thing he had just told her then she nodded smiling and turned to look at everyone else who had now stood up and surrounded her to give her welcome hugs and pat her on the shoulder friendly.

A welcome tone was spread all across the room, as Sakura felt so relieved to finally see her old fellow citizens.

''Welcome, Sakura. We are so glad that you are alive!''Kiba said , winking at her happily.

''I am glad to see you all again, too!!!''Sakura said, tears running down her eyes.

Sasuke had made it back to Konoha and he had a breef talk with Orochimaru, to explain him how he had lost the girl on the way and that he couldnt find her, because she managed to get away after their fight that had caused a snow fall.

His story didnt make perfect sense, but he trusted Orochimaru would never put in his mind what had happened between him and the girl on the mountains, so he pretty much had no choice than to believe his made up story.

Then after everyone in the castle was informed of Sasuke's return, he walked straight back to his room where he laid down, thinking of everything that had happened in those few days.

Saya knocked on his door, asking for permission to enter.

Sasuke hearing her soft voice called her in, secretly happy to see the faithful servant again.

''I am so glad that you are back, sir. I was informed however that you lost the girl.''she said trying to hide her joy about the second fact.

Sasuke raised an eye brow and smirked at her.

''No need to hide from me ,Saya.''he said as he got up and gently poked the old woman's shoulder.

''I am glad I am back, too.''he said and he knew he sounded too convincing lying about it.

''I came to see if you needed me anything and also inform you that your personal doctor is waiting in the hall way. I knew you told me to keep his visits secret but I wasnt sure if you'd be willing to accept him right now, so I had to come ask you first.''she said in a breath.

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock as he heard her words.

Damn that woman, sometimes she was too kind for his own good. He pushed her aside and ran out, looking around for the medic.

He saw him , in everyday clothes, as was his usual outfit when hed pay visits to Sasuke at the mansion. The doctor noticed him and faked a smile as he got up and walked towards him.

''Thanks for coming. Please, follow me.''Sasuke said in an typical way as the doctor nodded coldly and calm and followed him in his room.

After Saya had left and both of the two men were left alone, Sasuke locked his door and sat on his bed, looking at the doctor in curiosity.

''I had heard rumours about you going away on a mission but I didnt know when you would return and I thought Id pay a visit to check out since I am afraid I had some news to report without second thought.''the doctor said with a look of compassion in his eyes.

Sasuke nodded impatiently.

''It is ok. I just came back actually. And what news are you talking about? I dont think they could get even worse than the ones you told me when you took my blood tests for a second time.''Sasuke said, as his heart was beating faster.

''Well, Sasuke-sama, I am afraid, that the news are the same, but I had to drop in and let you know that the life span predicted is actually shorter than the one I had guessed initially.

After retaking the analysis, I resulted that your illness is at a very late stage, and I cant be sure of how much more you are going to live, but I am sure that whavever that period is, it is going to be a short one. I am so sorry for bringing you these horrible news.''the doctor said, as a sad look had covered all over his face.

Sasuke got up and dragged the parcel the doc was holding in his hands. He teared it open and started reading. The results werent good at all.

His hands started trembling, but he had taken the same decision a long ago, he knew about his deadly illness even briefly after the attack of Konoha, when everyone had to do a check out for sanitary reasons in Orochimaru's army. The doctor had told Sasuke his results and told him about his illness and Sasuke instantly threatened him to keep everything secret from Orochimaru and the rest. If Orochimaru knew about this, hed wipe him out without second thought. Itd be such a twisted plot to the plans and he couldnt handle it at that point. Not with Sakura under his protection back then. If he was out of the way, then shed be too. He planned to keep her in life, if he coundlt live, at least she could.

The doctor, then from that day and on sent his helper to do blood tests to Sasuke at his house and then he'd send him to hand him in the results. His helper was a doctor, too, but he had less experience and none adressed straightly to , that way, Sasuke had less chances for Orochimaru to find out about all this.

Sadly, Sasuke suffered from the same illness Itachi did. It seemed it ran in the family. And he was quite unlucky to obtain it in his genes, as well.

So tragic, the two kids of a wealthy important family both born with the same illness.

Sasuke placed the papers on the table and looked at the man, hardening his expression to hide his inner pain.

''Thanks for your cooperation so far. I dont think I will need you, anymore. You may go.''he said as he handed out his hand to the helper doc.

The doctor shook it professionaly, the sad look never leaving his face, even though it was semi fake.

Sasuke nodded as the doctor walked slowly out of the room, as he unlocked the door.

He locked it back and fell on his bed, stoic.

The days passed and each passing day the team at the Light Village would work intensely and to the point of exhaustion to put an order to their plans, the army and the stuff they would take with them.

For every plan a, they had a plan b. So it was quite confusing and tiring to organise all the thoughts.

Kiba although insisted it was necessary and it sounded pretty strategical to everyone else so they all agreed, even if not willingly.

A few hours had remained before the journey back to Konoha started for the team, and Sakura was furiously slamming her hands on the table in front of Naruto, asking him enraged the reason why he didnt let her go with them.

''Sakura, calm down!!!After everything you have been through, you'd think I'd let you even step close to those bastards anyway?''he said stepping back scared.

Angry Sakura was too intimidating for the poor Naruto.

''But I am not weak. And I am not a kid, just let me come with you, I promise I wont fail this time, I will only help!''she said shaking his shoulders as tears ran down her eyes.

''I said no, Sakura!''Naruto raised for the first time his voice on her. He couldnt let her come, he had a psychological trauma since the last time they had captured her and with her in the battle field he couldnt focus properly on the battle.

He ran outside of the room, thinking of how he'd get beaten up pretty bad by his pink haired friend, when and if he returned but he couldnt risk her life.

He locked the room and ordered the guards in the building to not let her walk out.

Sakura kept banging and kicking the door.

A few hours later, the mission had left the village and Sakura was still trying to break the wooden barrier in front of her.


	10. The Letter

**(Ok before you go ahead, may I remind you of how this story is labeled a tragedy?**

It wasnt labeled like that just for the kisses between our two heroes ,ok? So please dont get mad for the character death ahead. It was your choice to read this story and you couldnt expect a happy ending, in most of the cases. So next time you dislike sad endings, please dont look for tragedy in the stories section. Your choice to read this. Also, thanks to the few people that review me fully each time. They are my favorite fans and they know who they are. Also to the rest of you, thanks for ignoring my request for 10 reviews. Sadly, I couldnt refrain from posting because I didnt want to dissapoint the rest of you that do read this and enjoy it and also because I wanted to get done with this story before I moved on to some other one I am planning to write.

I know the end is not nice at all but I had this plot in my mind from the start and I didnt wish to change it. Then yet again, what kind of a tragedy would it be if I didnt stick to the word and make it true? Ok, enjoy.)

**Chapter 10: The Letter**

Sakura kept banging on the door, with tears on her eyes, she couldnt believe how that jerk of Naruto left her locked in that room, how he prevented her from following the mission.

If Konoha was to be freed, she wanted to be there was a battle for its liberty, she wanted to be in it. She was willing to risk her life and it was her damn right. When he'd get back, she'd teach him a good lesson, she thought as she gave up knocking on the door and yelling in anger and frustration.

She let herself slide down slowly, with her back against the door, as her tears were wetting her tired pale skin.

She really hated Naruto at that point. But what she hated more was her own cowardness, cause she secretly didnt want to meet with Sasuke again, and probably that would be unavoidable in the battle. She couldnt just fight him after everything they had been through in the mountains. She wasnt two faced, she never had been and she couldnt start betraying people's feelings now. She still doubted about what Sasuke had told her but part of her wanted to believe it was true. And her heart was also motivating her in that way.

When the mission was finally about some hours away from the light village, the guards let her free from the room, as they had been ordered the same amount of hours ago. However she was warned that she wouldnt be allowed out of the building.

Sakura was furious about it. Because besides her non ceasant urge to still run after the mission and join them by all costs, she couldnt imagine herself getting extremely bored in a so vast building where she knew no one and she had nothing to do in it.

She didnt try to protest though. She finally calmed down at the second day and decided she would let the mission do what it had to do without creating any problems herself.

However, when theyd be back, they would all hear a good preaching.

The first days she would wander around the palace by herself, observing the servants as they worked, as she was dragging her long sleeved kimonos on the floor, in a grace that boredom made her want to show.

The servants would pause for some seconds and blink at her, wondering what she was doing there watching them all the time.

Finally, as the days passed, Sakura decided she would start talking to them, to make the time pass and avoid looking like a total dumbass and a creepy stalker, as she had seemed to them the previous days.

So one day, while she was at a big room, with rose curtains and couches scattered stylistically across the room, she went closer to a middle aged woman who was looking absent minded out of the big window, down at the square and the people passing by.

Sakura gave her a shy look and smiled. The woman flinched initially once she noticed her but she returned the smile, relieved by the look on her face.

Everyone in the building already knew her. It was impossible when she was wandering like a damned ghost all day in it. At nights she would close herself to her personal room and not see anyone. They had even made some weird rumors about her, just to feed their boredom. But none of them was true.

''Good morning, miss Haruno.''she said, stepping lightly away from the window.

''Good morning to you, too. And please, call me Sakura. What is your name?''she asked, in her old hyper tone.

The woman seemed sturtled. She never expected that weird looking girl to be actually normal and talkative. She always seemed lost.

''My name is Arianne.''the woman said smiling. The girl seemed far too kind than what she had been used to. They used to be harsh to the slaves on the Light village, so everyone tried to have little talk with their masters. And Sakura was supposed to be her master for as long as she resided there. Orders by the mayor.

''Nice name.''Sakura smiled, lightly.

''So, what were you doing here?Looking at the people, eh?''she said as she turned her glare out of the window, mimicking the former moves of the woman.

The woman nodded smiling, in an awkward mood and removed her glare from Sakura to her feet.

Sakura kept looking outside, but she was aware of the woman's formality.

''Oh please, dont bother being so typical with me. I am not like the masters you have been used to here.''she said softly and slowly.

The woman seemed in disbelief but thought she would be rude if she didnt comply so she started acting more freely than before and threw her glance out of the window as well.

And now here they were, two sad women, looking out of the window, to the freedom they were both deprived at the moment.

''I know how it feels…I mean being obliged to stay in one place the whole time.''Sakura said slowly and unsure of the woman's reaction.

The woman slowly turned and looked at her, with a confused look on her face.

Sakura looked back at her and burst into giggling.

Her staying here away from all battles and everything Sasuke relative, had made her her old cheery self again and she loved it.

''Of course, I havent been forced to spend a lifetime like this, heheh, but still…What I mean is…uh…''Sakura had lost her words, it was the first time she had ran up to such a closed up slave. She wondered what they did to their slaves here to make them like this.

The woman turned and looked at her, chuckling.

''I know what you intend to say, miss Sakura.''she said smiling.

Sakura was grateful the woman had started turning down her cold walls. She needed to come closer to someone so badly at these days, mostly since anyone of the slaves would avoid talking to her, why she didnt know, and with all the anxiety she had about the mission's felt like a volcano ready to erupt. Like a boiling mad old volcano that someone had to relieve before she bursted.

So now she was trying to get her mind off of the Konoha war, by talking to people nearby.

But damn them, those servants were really closed nuts.

''Have you taken breakfast, miss Sakura? Perhaps youd like to go take some orange juice together?''the woman asked, the nature of the slave again preveding in. But Sakura could tell there was something of a familiar friendly tone in her voice too and she wondered who she reminded her off.

''That is a great idea, Arianne. I have actually had nothing, since the time I woke up.''she said giggling softly.

''Then, let we go.'' The woman said cheering up and motioned kindly to Sakura to follow her downstairs to the kitchen.

Sakura followed her down the stairs and into the kitchen, as the other slaves were looking at them weirded out.

That got on her nerves.

She entered the was huge, vast, big, with black and white tiles on the floor, like a chess.

The tables, many and wooden. It had two windows, but not as big as they were in the rest of the house. And many chairs around the tables.

Sakura smiled. That was some sure hell of a cottage, she thought.

Arianna smiled at her and walked over the stalls near the opened it and started getting some oranges out, and then she procceded into smashing them to make them into juice.

Sakura smiled as she didnt remove her eyes from the woman and she walked closer. She took a sit down on chair near the woman and looked at the wooden superficies in front of her.

It seemed like it had been used so many times before. All so various many objects were scattered around on the table, most of the objects that were made to help in the cooking.

She observed them one by one, as she felt the deathly boredom creeping up on her.

Gladly, after a while the woman started talking so they took up chatting about various things and time passed faster.

Finally, when the woman was done smashing the oranges, she spared the fresh juice into two cups and gave one to herself, the other to Sakura, and sat down in a chair opposite from Sakura' thanked her kind of frustated it had taken her so much time, but had the kindness not to be a spoiled brat about it and let it show.

So as the woman started talking again, she took on asking her questions around the light village life. The woman told her that it was a hard life for the poor but a nice one for the rich. She told her she was captive from another village and she had been captured 3 years ago.

So they trrailed off of there to various subjects, from life to how her village had been assaulted and so on. Sakura could sympathize with the woman, hell she had been caught as a slave herself for some time,too. She was lucky though she had a crush in there and he had let her escape last time he saw her. Not every girl was so lucky.

She could feel now that people went through worse things than she had done. It just so happened to her for the one to betray her to be her former crush but she was lucky she had no family to be slagthered. Like the woman's man had been.

Sakura would hear to all the creepy details, gladly she had finisher her juice or she would have thrown up long ago.

The woman had too but she had now a sad expression over her face as she talked about her past painful memories.

In the end, they took talking for other themes, as Sakura felt the climate was too heavy to keep on with such apailing talk and she started slowly and carefully trying to fish her for information on the mission that she was supposed to not follow.

The woman didnt seem to know much, and she figured it was logical since their plans always were held higly secretive. Naruto had said to not trust fully anyone from that place. They were friendly so far but none could be sure on their deep end motives. It seemed as if Naruto had matured from the previous Konoha battle and tragedy cause he had started thinking more strategically, and this had surprised Sakura.

In the end , Sakura got up, slightly tired from the extensive talk, she herself had forced but since she hadnt talked that much in the last few days, now it had seemed capable to cause her a throbbing headache and now she wished the woman hadnt told her all the atrocious details of her village massacre.

She got up slowly and thanked the woman friendly for everything.

She smiled and walked slowly away as the woman followed her out of the kitchen and escorted her to her room, now more open than before.

Sakura talked a bit more with her and then she entered her room to stay alone, saying she felt suddenly tired, which was true.

The woman complied smiling and walked away, back to her chores as Sakura fell on her bed.

She didnt know why but the talk she had made with the woman threatened to cause tears up her eyes, she couldnt help but worry for all of her friends' safety anymore.

And if Sasuke dared to pay a hand upon them, this time, she would go find him herself and kick his ass, no matter how much she loved him.

She loved him? Oh…she just realized what she had thought of and flinched.

A soft defeated smile cracked up on her lips. Yes, she loved him. She would never be able to get over him , sadly. But he didnt need to know. No…he didnt.

The days had passed and Sakura was waiting patiently, but her life seemed to lose its flavor each passing day. She was never used to be so inactive, so passive.

She was always used to a defiant Sakura, one that would never give up, one that would always try and fight for what she believed in, for what she wanted.

And now out of that idiot Naruto, she couldnt.

One of the days that came to follow, the day had a neutral color.

And Sakura had woken up with a bad feeling inside her, not knowing why.

She got out of her bed, chatted with Arianne and all the other servants she had got aquiatances with due to all this time she had to spend closed up in that building out of her will.

She walked to the lounge that was in the second floor of the building, her favourite living room of all that she had found it the building.

It was simple, big and nice. Covered with light green textures and tissues, light blue and green curtains decorating the big fresh windows.

The window was open, the one that pointed to the square. The square was strangely empty today. Only a few people wandered around. And the sky was cloudy but it didnt rain.

She looked up at the sky and sighed then turned her glare to the square.

Naruto had promised he would write her a letter if they had won the battle for Konoha, so that she knew almost asap when this happened.

And as it seemed, from a servant that came to inform her, a letter had arrived for her.

And Sakura couldnt help but jump from her happiness and her tears of joy, but in the same time the intense bad feeling inside her kept confusing and playing with her mind.

The male servant looked at her, sharing her joy and gave her the letter but also informed her that a woman was waiting for her in the entrance.

Sakura gave him a confused look and asked him to tell her to wait a bit more, as the letter she had got from Naruto couldnt wait for nothing in the world right now.

She opened it and read it with hungry wet tearful eyes:

Sakura-chan!!!

If you are getting this letter, then it means that Konoha is ours again!!!!!

Victory to us!!!!

Yes, Sakura-chan, we won!!It was a total defeat to the sound part. Orochimaru sadly managed to get away, but we killed most of the sound bastards and the others, we now hold as captives. Orochimaru wont make it far I believe, as he left badly injuried and we have set people after his path, to track him down.

He isnt as strong, as he wanted to come out of, as it seems!!!

I am happy, Sakura!!!They finally got what they deserved.

Sasuke, I saw him for a minute in the battle, and I shouted his name. He turned to look at me and then he stood there, with something like a smile on his face, weird I know…and then he was gone just as fast, like fog. I couldnt track him down anywhere, but from what I gathered from people that had witnessed the fight, soldiers, they had seen him fighting, but not against our team. He fought against the sound ninjas. Thats right, Sakura. See? I was right to always believe in him. In the last minute, he didnt give up on helped us.

And many say he managed to clear of many of the sound dogs, he was of great help. Too bad that after one day of searching around, we still couldnt spot him anywhere. If he got away, I wont run after him this time. I am sure he will come back on his own, seeing how he helped us win.

Maybe he needs some time to clear his thoughts. I refuse to let myself think he could have got killed. He is way too strong to be killed in such a battle. Especially when I had people tell me they still saw him alive, at the end of the battle.

Seems he fleed after it. All we can do now is wait for him to return. Seeing him fight to our side, filled me up with hopes again that we could become the old team 7 we were, Sakura. I know thats how you must feel too, right now. Doesnt it seem easier to forgive him now? I bet Tsunade will see it that way, too. Even her, she cant be that strict.

Oh Tsunade….Right I forgot to tell you that I got news for you, coming from Amaria, a sound village. The army that the light village gave us, part of it headed there, in order to fight sound ninjas and free Lady Tsunade and any elder that they held captive.

They too succeded. And they joined us half a day later, in the battle, even Lady Tsunade fought for Konoha. You should have seen her, that woman is an heroine.

And well, after one long week that the war lasted, we managed to win. Lady Tsunade wasnt as excited though, I suppose she was just too tired. After that, she got in some caravans together with the other elders, who fought bravely, as well, and since then I havent talked to her. She seemed to have a serious discussion with them. Truth is Konoha is a mess right now, and rebuilding it will take the best of us. I can understand her.

Now, we are heading back all together to the Light Village. Please, forgive me for not letting you come, but I couldnt manage to fight if I was worrying over you, constantly.

I cant wait to see you and hold you in my arms. Victory is ours, victory is ours, Sakura!

Finally!

Yours, Naruto Uzumaki.

Sakura couldnt help but start walking around, screaming in joy, tears running down her eyes.

Konoha was free again!!And it was back theirs. Their little beloved village, with the great history and tradition at Hokages was back up. And the sound side had been ass kicked real hard. Even Sasuke gave up on Orochimaru and gave them his helping hand.

Seems like things couldnt have gone better. She forgot all about her anger at Naruto for having her locked up. It didnt matter anymore, Konoha was free and all of the elders were safe.

It was like a dream come true, one she couldnt even imagine when she was being held as a captive in the dungeons.

It was true, after all, after every rain, there is a rainbow. And their rainbow was this.

The servants turned around to look at the room where her voice was coming from.

They knew now, that Konoha was free and they all exchanged smiles among them.

Sakura ran around the room, kissing the letter that she was holding in her hands, and then almost absent mindingly she let it rest on a small wooden table nearby, as the same servant came again to inform her that the woman waiting for her, was in a rush and asked if she could see Sakura now.

Sakura nodded shyly, almost feeling bad for having left the woman waiting for her so long.

With her joy for their victory, she had forgotten all about her and now she had a guilty expression all over her face.

She told the servant to make the woman come in, but to check her for any dangerous guns or weapons on her , first.

And after this was done and the woman was considered safe, she was granted acess to the lounge Sakura was standing in now, looking out of the window, smiling widely.

The woman closed the door behind her softly and Sakura turned almost abruptly to meet with her gaze.

She froze…She flinched. She blinked. Once, twice, thrice. That woman. Could it be?

But how? When?Who? Was it possible?

''Saya!!!!''she exclaimed out of her lungs as she walked fast towards the woman and fell in her arms.

''You? Here? But how?''she asked feeling her cheeks burning from the surprise.

Saya smiled, but her smile was sad. This kind of halted Sakura and she took a step back, observing the woman quietly now. Saya greeted her back.

''Nice to meet with you again, my dear child. But Sakura, I am here under orders… I wish we could meet under other circumstances too, but I have a last order to fulfil before I run off to go find my village in the wind country.''she said and her eyes lighted up at the mention of her home.

Sakura looked at her not understanding anything.

''You dont have to feel in danger here. I assume you ran away during the battle. You will be under my protection as long as you are here, so dont worry, Saya. But tell me, what orders are you talking about?''Sakura asked out of her breath, feeling the need to reassure the refuge woman that everything was ok.

''I know I can rely onto your good heart, my dear child but believe me after all these years that I am free again, I barely sustain my intense desire to run fast back to all my beloved family and find out in what situation they have themselves right was always my dream since I got caught. So I came onto you, partially to tell you bye before I leave again for my family and home and partially because I have one last order to fulfi for my former master, Sasuke.''she said in one breath, but calmly.

Sakura couldnt help but greet her teeth in what she had just heard.

''Sasuke?''she whispered, her mind making rounds around his name, not being able to think properly at the mention of it.

''What about him?''she asked, her heart beating like crazy.

''Well, the orders were simply to give you this letter. It is from him to you. I am sorry, his last wish was exactly that, nothing more, nothing less as he said and I cant wish to disrespect that.

Sorry my dear child, for being so cold but I have to do this. He was a good man deep down, I believe this. But I have to go run now. If I stay here we will have to explain a lot and I dont have time for this. My life cant wait anymore. I want to see my kids again.''she said and with that, she took out a yellow letter from her pockets and handed it over to Sakura.

Sakura tired hard to absorb all the information the womah had given to her and she slowly, with trembling hands took the letter in her hold.

She was trying to realize what exactly of all that that Saya had said had upset her the most, and her mind worked furiously in her shock to think.

The word ''was'' kept repeating itself in her mind, as finally she manahgd to word it out as a question to Saya. She had used past tense about Sasuke. What did this mean?

''Was?''she asked the woman, the word lingering from her mouth, like a poison that was burning her lips.

Saya understood the mistake she had done and bit her lips in despair.

''I am sorry, Sakura-chan. I can talk no more. Read the letter and you will find out. But I have to rush before your army comes back and find me here. They saw me running away and some of them chased me in the woods. It was a miracle how I made it away from them. So they will still recognize me if they see me here.

And it is about two days this has happened so I need to go now. I am sorry. The God with you.''she said as she wrapped her arms around Sakura protectively and kissed her cheek like an affectionate mother.

Sakura couldnt talk. She had no words. Her mind couldnt run, it was crawling.

She only hugged Saya back in a protest to keep her there but the woman gently pulled away of her and turned back, running down the stairs, as fast as she could for her age.

Sakura ran to the door and saw as the woman slowly dissapeared down the stairs.

It was futile to try and prevent her. She was right, she was a mother, Sakura couldnt doubt how she must have suffered away from her husband and kids all these years. She chose to let her run away, who was she to hold her there after all?

It didnt matter. Life had briefly united them for a little amount of time, for a reason. And now their ways separated again.

''Saya…''was all she could mutter as she stayed silent for some moments, as she heard the steps down the woman did, till she was out of the building.

She rushed back to the room and locked the door behind her. She wanted to stay alone.

To read that important for her letter, without anyone bothering her or interrupting her.

She had enough of a shock for a day. What she needed right now was to settle down and start thinking properly again.

She moved herself close to the window, where she stood before the woman had entered the room, some minutes ago.

The wind was blowing gently on her hair, the sky was less cloudy now.

The curtains were dancing back and forth, caressing her hands in smooth way.

Sakura focused her glare on the square for some minutes, wondering if s Saya would pass from there.

And then there she saw her, walking fast to the east of the city, where the gates stood.

She seemed so determined to make it back home. Inside her, Sakura wished her every luck and breathed in heavily as her figure faded behind the horizon, among the people who had started flooding the square, now.

She took a step back of the window, as the fresh air was a bit too daring against her soft pale skin and she turned her glare to the letter that she was holding in her hands.

She clenched her teeth and slowly ripped the outter parcel, taking the folded paper out, with trembling hands.

She let the ripped part onto the small table nearby, where Naruto's letter rested and she took unfolding the little paper.

Before she took on reading it, she brought it to her nose and took in the scent, trying to find Sasuke's essence in it.

Yes, it sure of smelled as him. Her lips cornered in a way that a sweet little smile could make them to. But it was less than a smile.

Her hands still trembled, her mind still stunned but it slowly started rolling again, giving her the strength needed to run her tired scared glare over the lines.

It might be good, but she couldnt shake that bad feeling out of her.

She slapped herself mentally for being so pathetic and prejudiced and she took on reading, promising she wouldnt let herself pause no matter what she read. She needed to be strong.

And if it was from Sasuke that had helped them so much in the battle, the last thing she could do now was read his letter and do as he told her in it, even if it was a good bye letter or a letter telling her he didnt love her anymore.

What else could that bad feeling be for , either way?she thought.

But sadly , it was a lot more grave than just a hreatbreak.

''Dear Sakura,

For the first time in my life, I seem to not be able to know what to say to you. In these lines here, I am going to try and make you understand, but I wish I could be there to do this while I would hold you in my arms, instead of a cold piece of paper. But life has taught me we cant have everything and as it seems it is the second time on my short life I come to face such a hard lesson.

I apologize for every hurt or bad I have caused to you and our team. I never meant to make you sad, make you cry or make you hate me. I am sorry for all of this. And this goes for the dobe too but I somehow know he never doubted about my good side that only he could see and I suppose I am grateful for this.

I am going to be short about this, because it is hard and I dont think I can keep it up for too long.

I am writing this letter to you, in my death bed. With Saya by my side, as she is waiting for me to finish before she can hand it to you.

I am not in Konoha. I fleed when the battle ended. I am in my private place that only I, and anymore Saya know.

And she is going to keep it a secret as promised so please dont try to find it. It doesnt matter, really.

I am sorry, I couldnt tell you before but I had to keep strong. In some way, I didnt want to make you even sadder than I already had but seeing as now I cant avoid it anymore, and my love for you is bigger than my strength and self control, I felt the need to let you know what happened before I dissapear for always from your life.

I realized I suffered from the same deadly disease that my departed brother, Itachi did. I got it through genes and when I found out it was in a late stage, so there was nothing I could do to help it.

When I came so close, so inevitably close to my end, I felt like I needed you.

My eyes opened finally and I realized what kind of a person I was and that only you could help me change. That only you could give me back some piece of the serenity I always secretly craved for in this tense life.

You were my own personal piece of heaven, my own little moments of peace.

Whenever I saw you, whenever I looked in your eyes, in your soul. I got lost. I forgot everything bad I did, everything bad that happened to me.

There was only you. Whenever I touched you, Sakura, whenever I smelled your hair, I was earning back my life little by little.

I was already gone without you. And I didnt realize it until the day you decided to escape.

That is why I couldnt let you go with nothing. I am sorry for taking advantage of your accident. I didnt mean to lure you in. But I was desperate. I was ill and you were my medicine, my salvation.

You were the only one that could help me save my soul before I moved on to the next life.

And you did, Sakura. You never, never, ever failed me, unlike me. I broke your heart many times but now I wish I could hold you in my arms for an eternity. That not even death could do us apart. I love you. And I will love you even after my death.

Do you believe in God, Sakura?

I come to assume I never did, since I always committed terrible crimes in the name of hatred and revenge. I even killed my own brother, heh.

Well, even so, there was always this little doubt in me that there could be a God.

There could be God when we spent those wonderful moments at the mountain. There could be God, when he sent you my way.

Even though I cant say the same about you…

Well, to be short, I want to result in that…

I am not leaving you again. No, it is not as it seems.

If you believe in God, you must also believe in heaven and hell, right?

Well, seeing as my life was always not a nice one, I suppose Id go to hell right after Id close my eyes for eternity.

Then again, you could only go to heaven, with that pure soul of yours.

So if that was the case, I could never ever meet you again, as I wish so intensely.

I could stand an eternity in hell. But, I could not stand an eternity without you.

And that is why I tried so hard to get closer to you, even despite your own wish.

Because I felt like if you could make me love. If you could help me change, I could become a better person, I could finally admit to myself that I feel sorry for everything bad I caused, for every life I took, even Itachi's. That I could make it to regret for my sins.

And I finally did it. Now as I am laying here, I am feeling finally fine with myself. And I trully feel bad for what I have done.

And you helped me in it. And even though my regret is genuine, I cant help but get some hopes that I might end up in the same place as you, in next life and spend eternity with you by my side.

Sounds stupid and childish. But thats all I could hope for right now.

My breath is fading and my fingers are barely holding my pen anymore. I am afraid I wont be able to write for long more.

I wasted all of my last energy to battle by Naruto's and your team's side so I had to fast withdraw when it was over, to write my last part in this story.

To give my last breath to you, cause you are the only one I could be finding myself to want to share it with right now.

Forgive me for everything.

I shall be awaiting for you in next , do not be sad for me. And please, give Naruto my brotherly love as well. Tell him I could never pay him back for everything that he had done for me. Tell him, I am sorry for the times I hurt him with my selfish reasons.

Now, I want you to live this life and remember me, keep me with you through our memories.

You are strong, I believe in you. You saved me after all. You saved my soul. And for this, I am eternally grateful.

I will always love you.

Forever Yours,

Sasuke Uchiha.

Tears fell on the letter, staining it with her pain.

Her hurt, her pain was unbelievable.

Her mind, now that she wished for more than she ever could, to stop working, it wouldnt obey to her anymore.

It was impossible.

This pain, this hurt, this mightmare. Felt like a gross punch on her stomach.

She opened her lips, trying to whisper something, she didnt even know what she was saying.

Instead, sobs came out, broken, scary, paranoid sobs, as a strong current of wind blew through the window.

She knelt down, unable to sustain her own weight, her heart is so much pain .

She folded her knees, trying to hang on to one curtain, as the wind now blew stronger, like it was sympathizing with the intense, heavy, enormou storm that had sprung up inside her in the notice of his death and she let out a huge scream.

She screamed his name, in pain, in tears, in frustration, along with the sound of her broken heart, she couldnt hear her own scream that came out so abruptly, so roughly, without reason, without barriers, without something to hang on to.

And it danced along with the wind.

''Sasukeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!''

She let her hand fall from the curtain, weak.

And this time, the wind danced around, bowing ecstatic in the sight of her enormous emotional pain, as the letter escaped her other hand and got pulled up by the excited wind that carried it out of the room and onto the air, along with the sound of her scream that still lingered around the walls.

**The End**


End file.
